


Safe house

by opechatka



Category: Safe House (2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon - Movie, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Shooting Guns, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10229285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opechatka/pseuds/opechatka
Summary: Когда самый разыскиваемый предатель США сначала у тебя под охраной, а потом и в сердце.(Сам фильм с пропущенными слэшными сценами.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Не стерпела и сама себя выложила тут. Изначально эта работа выкладывалась на другом сайте.

      На побережье Атлантики раскинулся огромный Кейптаун, встречающий встающее солнце. А в небольшом помещении для тренировок раздавался лишь глухой удар о грушу, подвешенную к потолку. Белый парень проводил в тишине свою очередную тренировку и когда закончил, устало сел, переводя дыхание и снимая перчатки, его голову занимало множество мыслей, которые он прикидывал, кому можно рассказать.  
  
      Он быстро вернулся домой, на лестнице встретив соседку — кажется, — он не был уверен. Но одно знал точно — что он сегодня скажет все, как есть.  
  
      Он почти с порога направился в душ, на ходу стягивая футболку со штанами. В спальне светловолосая девушка уже не спала, она слышала, как он вернулся. Ее лица коснулась улыбка, и она встала, направившись в сторону душа.  
  
      Парень повернулся в сторону входа. Хоть он ее не видел за шторой, он понял, что она здесь. Она обнажилась и залезла к нему, ластясь и телом прося поцелуя.  
  


***

  
      — Сегодня поговорю с Паркером насчет повышения. А при плохом раскладе уедешь на две недели раньше меня, — они сидели в кафе под открытым воздухом с океанской гладью на горизонте и величественными горными хребтами позади, — отправишься в Париж и там… найдешь славную квартирку в Марэ.  
  
      — А вдруг мне не хочется в Марэ? — она выглядела взволнованной, но не особо расстроенной.  
Народа не так уж много, однако на веранде шумно, и дело не только в бризе.  
  
      — Тогда поедем куда-нибудь еще.  
  
      — Ага.  
  
      — Ага. К примеру, в Детройт, — он выжидающе глядел на собеседницу.  
  
      — Детройт? — она положила подбородок на выставленную ладонь, спросив недоверчиво.  
  
      — Познакомишься с моей семьей, — предложил он первый пункт «за Детройт». — У моей сестры своя пекарня. Она будет тебя откармливать.  
  
      Парень явно шутил, но делал это со всей серьезностью, поэтому она приложила руку к лицу и засмеялась не сразу.  
  
      — Через шесть часов мне нужно быть на работе, — улыбаясь, сказала девушка.  
  
      Морской ветер здесь наверху чувствуется сильнее, а отсутствующее солнце сквозь наплывшие облака все равно заставляет щуриться. Парень улыбнулся.  
  
      — А может снова в постель? — она вновь с улыбкой и интересом смотрит на него, устроив подбородок на ладони.  
  
      — Рад бы… Но у меня сплошь встречи все утро, — извиняющимся тоном говорит он ей.  
  
      — Не повезло, — ни капли сожаления в голосе. Но ему это и не нужно.  
  
      — Да, — он впустил в голос смешок, — это точно. Извини, но мне надо бежать. Перед дверью наверняка уже человек двадцать пять толпятся, — он ненадолго замолчал. — Je vous aime.  
  
      Она ухмыльнулась, не утратив во взгляде интереса и милования:  
  
      — Обожаю твой французский, — она потянулась к его лицу рукой через стол, и он ее невесомо поцеловал, коснулся губами, не теряя сосредоточенного и словно извиняющегося взгляда.  
  


***

  
      Солнце теперь низко, но продолжает по-прежнему ярко светить в глаза, мешая сконцентрироваться на дороге.  
  
      Мотоцикл парня несется по полупустому шоссе ближе к горам, а город и Атлантика остаются справа от него, но ветер достает и здесь.  
  
      Через какое-то время он снова оказывается в помещении, где бывал не раз, идет по тихому коридору и, достигнув нужной двери, вводит специальный ключ, поворачивает его, дождавшись сигнала, и тянет ручку вниз. Открывает крышку коробки сигнализации и вводит нужные цифры — помещение, похожее на приемную, озаряется светом. Вокруг ни души.  
  
      Он разглядывает какие-то рекламные буклетики, чтоб их черт побрал, комкает и выкидывает куда-то в мусорку.  
  
      Очередной код на индикаторе у стены, и дверь с хлопком открывается. Остается только пройти идентификацию: сканирование отпечатка пальцев и внешности на небольшой скрытой камере здесь же. Гудок открытия новой двери. За ней почти полностью темно, но как только он ступает за порог и закрывает за собой дверь, в коридоре включается свет.  
  
      Вокруг по-прежнему никого. Тишина. Он видит на полу перед собой мяч. Парень его поднимает и бросает его на пол, чтобы словить. Потом, проверяя себя, кидает его к стенам и безошибочно ловит все отбитые подачи.  
  
      Достигнув своей комнаты, он по-хозяйски открывает холодильник. Там его безошибочно ждут многочисленные пробирки и баночки. И парочка яиц в углу. Чуть ниже несколько упаковок крови и шприцы. Пиво и апельсины, что лежат в самом низу, удостаиваются большего внимания — он их берет и закрывает дверцу холодильника.  
  
      Затем он жмет кнопку, и все мониторы, что находятся перед ним, включаются, показывая обзоры с камер слежения на всей территории. Парковка, лестница, туалеты…  
  
      В трубке телефонные гудки. Почти сразу на другом конце звучит женский голос:  
  
      — Проверка связи.  
  
      — Код доступа «Кейптаун», — в который раз повторяет он эти слова по этому телефону.  
  
      — Оперативность зала, — уже мужской голос спрашивает.  
  
      — Отель номер семь открыт, ждет гостей, — отточенная фраза, он недрогнувшим голосом повторяет ее.  
  
      — Принято.  
  
      — Бронировать будете?  
  
      — Заявок не было, — после некоторой паузы отвечают ему.  
  
      — А без ночевки?  
  
      — Гостей не ожидайте. Повторная проверка через три часа, — такой же заученный текст, как и у него самого.  
  
      — Вас понял, — больше разговора не будет. Он отнимает трубку от уха и кладет ее на аппарат.  
  
      Время тянется как жвачка. Как резина или обещания политиков. Он нервно постукивает по столу, нарушая гудящую тишину. Но решает, что можно сделать то, чего он уже давно хотел.  
  
      Снова набирает номер, но другой и на своем мобильном, выходит в коридор, чтобы стены этой адовой комнаты с мониторами не давили на него.  
  
      Он слышит гудки, потом звук соединения и встревоженный голос товарища:  
  
      — Мэтт? С ума сошел с мобильника звонить?  
  
      Он посмотрел по сторонам и встал у грязного окна, через которое нихрена, мать его, не видно, потому что оно кое-где закрашено гадкой синей, пусть и облупившейся от времени, краской.  
  
      — Ха-ха, расслабься, у меня шифратор стоит.  
  
      — Ты же знаешь, я никогда не расслабляюсь, — мужчина на конце провода явно был рад слышать парня. А тот продолжил нервно постукивать пальцами уже по высокому подоконнику.  
  
      — Нервы надо беречь, — тем не менее озвучивает он участливо и направляется вглубь пыльного коридора.  
  
      — Ты как моя Милли, — мужчина в этот момент на улице, позади него величественно возвышается Белый дом. — Что новенького в Кейптауне?  
  
      — Ничего. Я обновил и еще раз выслал мой целевой анализ.  
  
      Мужчина внимательно его слушает, зная, к чему все идет.  
  
      — Окончательный.  
  
      — Финальный отчет только после ухода подают, — немного с сожалением на это ответил мужина.  
  
      — Я знаю! Знаю, — Мэтт подошел к пожарному шлангу в конце коридора и от волнения схватился за него, чуть раскачиваясь. — Ну и… когда он случится?  
  
      — А-а. Сколько ты уже там?  
  
      — Двенадцать месяцев, — он оторвался от стены. На том конце провода ненадолго вслух задумались.  
  
      — Поговорим еще через четыре, — стало результатом.  
  
      — Дэ-Дэвид! Я…я подыхаю тут, — он ожидал услышать подобное, но все равно должен что-то предпринять. Мэтт опустил руку на затылок, приглаживая волосы. — А что с тем местом в Париже?  
  
      — На него 37 желающих, — Дэвид был строг и не преклонен, что выражалось его голосом, — и у любого опыта куда больше, чем у тебя.  
  
      — Откуда у меня взяться опыту, если я целыми днями только на стены пялюсь! — взмаливается Мэтт. — С Римом меня прокатили. И с Берлином…, а ведь ты говорил, что у меня прекрасное досье. Так подсунь его Уитфорду, и он увидит, что я готов. Полностью.  
  
      Мэтт проходит до середины коридора, становясь лицом к заходящему солнцу. Он знает, чего хочет, и будет требовать это, пусть и всего лишь по телефону. Но от Дэвида слышно лишь:  
  
      — Мэтт. Знаю, тебе трудно, но…так уж устроена наша система, — парень замахивается телефоном, грозясь его кинуть куда подальше. Поправляет толстовку, как бы одергивая себя, и снова возвращает телефон к уху. — Я поговорю с Уитфордом насчет Парижа, но обещать ничего не могу.  
  
      По спине парня видно, что все его надежды посыпались прахом. Но ему ничего не остается, кроме как надеяться на слова Дэвида.  
  
      — Ладно, мне пора, — подытоживает тот. — Не бойся, я похлопочу. Пока.  
  
      — Я знаю…знаю…всего, — попрощавшись, Мэтт заканчивает звонок, но, не сдерживаясь, пинает жестяной умывальник в коридоре. Гул от него раскатывается по пустому помещению. Как это все его достало!  
  
      Грязное окно встречает его безрадостной серостью пейзажа и пылью. Он смотрит сквозь него и ничего не видит. Злость и раздосадованность одолевают его, причиняя почти физическую боль, которая до единой капли отражается в глазах.  
  


***

  
      — Условия не обсуждаются. Десять миллионов. Вы получите файл, но если в 3 часа деньги на счет еще не поступят, — мужчина делает паузу, — я обращусь к другому покупателю.  
  
      — Как мы узнаем, что Вы этого не сделаете? — спросили на том конце провода.  
  
      — Никак.  
  


***

  
      По загруженной улочке Кейптауна бежит цветной мальчишка, он огибает толпу и остановившуюся у бутика машину, из которой выходит чернокожий мужчина в очках с бородой и в шляпе. Тот идет дальше по улице, оглядываясь и смотря по сторонам, словно чувствует, что за ним ведут слежку. Это действительно так. Из здания с противоположной стороны улицы за ним следят.  
  
      Он останавливается возле ничем не примечательной стены и ждет, посматривая на прохожих. Поодаль него — так, чтобы не было заметно — встал другой мужчина и тоже наблюдает за ним.  
  
       Легкая улыбка появляется на лице чернокожего, он разворачивается ко входу за собой и по ступенькам поднимается в здание. Там так же шумно, как и на улице, он проходит через весь ресторан первого этажа и поднимается дальше на второй, тихонько осматривая окружение, он останавливается там, где можно уединиться за шторками.  
  
      — Прошу Вас, сэр, — указывает ему хостесс на одну из штор. Он ждет, когда она уйдет.  
  
      — Алек, здравствуй, — тянет он руку белому мужчине, что его там ожидает.  
  
      Тот на секунду дотрагивается до его руки и молча осматривает новопришедшего, который устраивается напротив него, стянув сумку. Он ухмыляется бутылке вина, что оказывается у него в одной руке, и стягивает шляпу другой.  
  
      — Хех. Петрос, — читает он на этикетке, — семьдесят второго года.  
  
      Он глядит собеседнику в глаза и стягивает шарф, а его товарищ, наконец, бросает:  
  
      — Неплохо выглядишь.  
  
      — Ха-ха, неужто правда, — снова выдает смешок мужчина, одновременно с этим приглаживая волосы.  
  
      Алеку приходится улыбнуться, пряча взгляд.  
  
       — Как дела у вас в МИ-6? — мужчина наливает вино в свой бокал.  
  
      — Да никак. Все та же бюрократическая возня и удручающие зарплаты.  
  
      — Работать на правительство — радости мало.  
  
      Он делает пару глотков. Его собеседник согласно хмыкает.  
  
      — Где он? — переходит к делу новопришедший и отставляет бокал.  
  
      Алек с оттенком нежелания достает откуда-то со своего дивана то, о чем спрашивает его товарищ, и ставит с легким стуком на стол.  
  
      — Здесь все, — спокойной отвечает он. — Оригинал файла, дата сделки и имена, — мужчина внимательно на него смотрит, словно проверяя. Алек этот взгляд чувствует и отвечает тем же, — можно продать втрое дороже.  
  
      Чернокожий смотрит поверх очков, хмурясь и выжидая, затем после предложения взглянуть широко улыбается и берет коробку в руки.  
  
      — Долго же я этого ждал, — теперь его взгляд полностью сосредоточен на ней. Сердце с громким стуком подтверждает его слова.  
  
      Он открывает коробку и видит там вставленную карту памяти. Неверяще, он проводит по ее выступающему краю большим пальцем.  
  
      — Тобин, — позвал его Алек. — Эта информация сделает мир опаснее для тебя и для меня.  
  
      Тобин смотрит на него как завороженный, бешенный ритм сердца не думает снижаться, а Алек, пусть и не жалеет, что ввязался во все это, но судя по тому, как он смотрит на товарища, очень за них переживает. За него. Он на секунду приподнимает уголки губ для ободрения.  
  
      Тобин все понял, он захлопнул коробку, заставляя себя вернуть сосредоточенность.  
  
      — Твоя доля придет на счет спустя сутки после перечисления  
  
      — Наших прежних боссов не обрадует, что эту информацию предадут огласке.  
  
      Мужчина склонил голову:  
  
      — Похоже, я тебя нервирую.  
  
      Алек прикрыл глаза и покачал головой:  
  
      — Всю дорогу.  
  
      — Отлично, — перебил его Тобин, всматриваясь в глаза. Затем негромко вздохнул и встал, собираясь.  
  
      Алек следил за ним, Тобин раздвинул штору и вышел.  
  
      Мужчина, что вел беседу с женщиной на первом этаже, перевел туда взгляд.  
  
      Перекинув рюкзак через плечо, Тобин направился по узкому красному коридору к выходу, но внезапно повернул влево, в уборную. Он огляделся, проверил, чтобы в обоих кабинках никого не было, окинув взглядом их низ, и сам зашел в одну из них. Положил на сидение небольшой черный футляр с инструментами, куда он уже спрятал карту до этого. Он достал свой телефон и, сняв панельку на нем и избавившись от отслеживающего чипа, вставил новую карту памяти.  
  
      Телефон показал готовность к работе. Проверенные данные получены. Тобин переместил данные в капсулу и вытащил карту, поскорее убрав ее. Капсулой же он зарядил шприц и приготовился к инъекции себе в поясницу.  
  
      По коридору красного цвета направлялся мужчина, осторожно высматривая кого-то. Тобин справился с инъекцией и только собирался привести себя в порядок на выход, поправляя одежду, но резко обернулся. Мужчина в коридоре наставил пистолет к двери уборной, стукнув ее оружием и открывая, не страшась сотворенного шума.  
  
      Он зашел в туалет, направляя пистолет наготове в стороны, откуда может идти опасность. Первая кабинка оказалась пуста. Резко открыв вторую, он не обнаружил ничего, кроме оставленных Тобином инструментов.  
  
      Тобин подкрался к нему со спины и ударил по руке, стараясь выбить пистолет. Как только у него это вышло, он обрушил удар мужчине на лицо, вбивая в кабинку. Он снова занес кулак, ударив по лицу и впечатав в стену, а затем врезал в живот, переворачивая им к кафельной стене, чтобы удобнее было свернуть шею. Сильным разворотом он повернул голову оппонента до хруста, и тот безвольно опустился на крышку унитаза, разбросав по полу инструменты. Тобин задержал на нем свой взгляд, думая о том, что это лишь начало.  
  
      С противоположной стороны улицы все еще велось наблюдение. Тобин, снова одевшись в то, в чем пришел, все еще находился в ресторане. Он все еще чувствовал слежку везде, во всех посетителях. Он остановился у черного мужчины, который сидел с женщиной приятной внешности.  
  
      — Ее хочешь? — с вызовом спросил чернокожий с сигаретой в зубах.  
  
      Тобин молча кинул ему пакет денег. Тот большим пальцем пролистал пачку, затем вернул взгляд Тобину. Он просто молчал.  
      Мужчина в шляпе вышел из здания. В противоположном здании заклацали винтовки, готовясь приступить к делу. Мужчина направился по улице спокойным шагом. А винтовки захватывали прицел. Снайпер внимательно глядел в око, приготавливаясь к выстрелу.  
  
      Спустя секунду, он нажал на курок, попадая точно в голову идущему. С него тут же слетает шляпа, и он падает, а народ вокруг начинает панику. Подбегает цветной мальчик и обшаривает его карманы. Слежка все еще на местах, они наблюдают за назревающей суматохой. Мальчишка пятится, отрицательно мотая головой, мол, ничего нет. Это движение подхватывает слежка на улице и, смотря на снайпера в противоположном здании, вторит его.  
  
      Кровь у чернокожего мужчины растекается по асфальту, сигареты при нем уже нет.  
  
      Тобин в яркой рубашке снова идет по красному коридору к выходу, перед ним шагает Алек, чуть слышно причитая:  
  
      — Да послушай же ты меня, — он на секунду поворачивает голову, — я тут совершенно не причем.  
  
      — Стоп.  
  
      Они выходят на солнечную сторону черного входа. Тобин еще в проеме и оборачивается, проверяя наличие погони или хвоста. Алек продолжает стоять перед ним спиной. Редкие машины проносятся по проезжей части. Тобин выглядывает, проверяя, чист ли берег.  
  
      — Идем, — говорит он, когда удостоверяется в его относительной «чистоте».  
  
      Они подходят к серебренному автомобилю, садятся в него и выезжают со стоянки, оставляя ресторан позади.  
  
      — Тобин, поверь мне, — призывает к спокойствию Алек уже в машине. Тобин снимает свои очки, — Я ничего об этом не знал.  
  
      — Хвост за собой ты бы засек?  
  
      — Засек бы, — отвечает со вздохом он. — Только не было за мной хвоста.  
  
      Теперь в голосе Алека уже сквозило раздражение.  
  
      — Жизнью тебе клянусь, Тобин, я асболют-  
  
      Свист пули, и затылок Алека пронзает болью. Он ударяется головой об руль, сразу же меняя направление автомобиля. Он врезается в припаркованную тачку на дороге. Тобин все это видит, он удивлен, пусть на своем веку он и не так уж мало видел смертей. Педаль газа зажата уже бездыханным телом, и машина продолжает мчаться вперед, мужчина сигналит зазевавшимся пешеходам и пытается как-то руководить транспортом, на лобовом стекле которого дыра от пули и кровь вокруг нее.  
  
      С тихого переулка они выезжают на улицу, где они становятся причиной аварии, а спустя мгновение и ее жертвой. Машину разворачивает, когда ее заднему бамперу достается удар справа. Она останавливается на перекрестке, почти зажатая между двумя автомобилями. Тобину удается быстро придти в себя и оглядеться в поиске наличия возможных снайперов. Времени на большее нет — он ничего более-менее подозрительного не заметил, вытащил из пиджака покойника бумажник, глянув в него на всякий случай, и вышел из машины, стараясь слиться с толпой, которая полна зевак.  
  
      Тобин резво шагает подальше от этой заварушки и у ближайшего мусорного контейнера выкидывает бумажник Алека, достав из него все то, что ему было необходимо.  
  
      Где-то позади слышатся скрипы шин, и это не может быть случайностью. Однако впереди он слышит многочисленные голоса митингующих, к кому он решает свернуть сейчас же.  
  
      — Помедленнее, — командуют водителю внедорожника, что уже приехал на место аварии и с визгом при развороте остановился у раздолбанных в аварии машин.  
  
      Тобин привычно оборачивается и видит, как этот внедорожник, уже медленнее, едет в его направлении. Он справляется с желанием кинуться наутек и спокойно продолжает свой путь, не желая быть пойманным из-за дилетантской ошибки.  
  
      Толпа скандирует свои запросы и медленно движется вперед, скрывая в себе Тобина. Он все-таки увеличивает темп и петляет, уходя от погони. Джип за ним направляется в топу, сигналит и чуть не давит митингующих. Тот, что рулит, говорит в телефон, озираясь:  
  
      — Тут мы не пробьемся. Давай к площади.  
  
      На том конце провода тут же последовали приказу. Еще парочка автомобилей тронулась с парковки у тротуара и тоже направилась на погоню.  
  
      Автомобилю, что недалеко от Тобина, достается от зевак, которых только что чуть не задавили: по нему стучат, его лупят и пинают. Преследователи бросают его на дороге и, вырываясь через поток людей, бегут уже на своих двоих искать свою цель.  
  
      Тобин шагает в толпе, стискивая лямки рюкзака, переброшенного через плечо. Где-то по его пятам рыскает снайпер, который уже вытащил пистолет и устроил на него глушитель, не особо церемонясь, однако, для меньшей суматохи, оружие он опустил, не желая лишнего внимания.  
  
      Толпа уже начала редеть, оставаясь позади беглеца. Он еще осторожно оглядывается, по-прежнему чуя опасность. Но вот он ступает на тротуар и скрывается за поворотом в улочку, где ведет свою суматошную жизнь торговый ряд. Четверка преследователей сидит прямо у него на хвосте, отставая лишь на какой-то десяток секунд. Они тоже выбрались из толпы митингующих и ускорились.  
  
      Они сбивают на своем пути зевак, отодвигают их, расчищая себе дорогу и стараясь поспеть. Тобин чувствует, что они уже нагоняют. Больше половины ряда пройдена, вот уж просвет следующей улицы. Снайпер сзади остановился, чтобы быстро прицелиться, но Тобин достал пистолет и выстрелил пару раз в пол, создав панику гражданских и тем самым помешав убийце завершить свое задание. В него врезаются люди, пытаясь сбежать с несуществующей перестрелки, а он лишь издалека может видеть, как Тобин уходит. Его подручные рядом, но тоже ничего не могут сделать.  
  
      Но они вырываются вперед из этой давки, так что успевают еще увидеть спину беглеца. И еще возможно было бы сделать решающий выстрел, но кругом звучат сирены, и патрульные уже показались. Им приходится спрятать оружие.  
  
      — Идем на запад, — информирует он по телефону. — Холланд встретит.  
  
      — Быстрее! Быстрей!  
  
      На улицах людно, и Тобин иногда срывается на бег. Но тут он замечает резко припарковавшийся внедорожник недалеко от себя и останавливается, ощутив подкатывающийся ком к горлу. Машина скрипит шинами, прежде чем заглушить мотор. Тобин хочет развернуться и пойти в другую сторону, но там мгновенно тормозит еще одна машина, из которой тут же вываливает народ. Тобин понимает, что это добром не кончится: к нему по проезжей части, обегая стоящие в пробке и сигналящие друг другу машины, направляются еще несколько человек.  
  
      И тут он видит консульство Соединенных Штатов, вот, рукой подать. Там стоит охрана и почти никаких гражданских. Тобин решается. Он освобождает свой рюкзак от подозрительных предметов и оставляет только все необходимое. Однако от пистолета он тоже избавляется, кинув в мусорку рядом.  
  
      Его преследователи не успели до него дотянуться: они видят, как Тобин ступает на территорию консульства, протянув охраннику удостоверение личности. Он победно оглядывается на злых и усталых убийц. Те смотрят прямо на него, но ничего не могут сделать прямо здесь. Тобин разворачивается и идет дальше в здание. Главарь бандитов кивает своим, чтобы шли отсюда.  
  
      У входа охрана ведет тщательную проверку посетителей с помощью металлоискателей.  
  
      — Меня зовут Тобин Фрост, — вкрадчиво говорит чернокожий мужчинам.


	2. Chapter 2

      — Линклейтер, — отвечает на звонок женщина.  
  
      Она слышит новости, от которых кровь стынет в жилах. Она судорожно вздыхает и прикрывает глаза.  
  
      — Вот как…закрыть все входы, — берет она себя в руки.  
  
      Она заходит в один из офисов штаб-квартиры ЦРУ в Лэнгли и с порога заявляет:  
  
      —Собрать всех через пять минут. Мне нужна вся информация по Тобину Фросту.  
  
      — Слушаюсь, — говорит ей уполномоченный.  
  
      За ней спешит работник, и они заходят на «мостик» агентуры. Все в отделе уже знают и работают вовсю. Дэвид поворачивает голову:  
  
      — Это он?  
  
      — Он, — на ходу отвечает она.  
  
      — Уитфорд знает? — Дэвид поджимает губы и следит за ней взглядом.  
  
      — Как раз иду к нему, — она проносится перед ним, проходя через всю комнату.  
  
      Дэвид выпрямляется и поправляет пиджак, думая о том, что следует за всем этим.

***

  
      В допросной комнате перед Тобином раскрывают металлический кейс, в который встроен нетбук. Фрост выглядит не лучшим образом: униженный тем, что ему пришлось самому отдаться в лапы государству. Он сурово смотрит поверх охранника.  
  
      — Прижмите палец, сэр, и держите, — говорит мужчина и указывает на место, куда приложить палец.  
  
      Тобин беспрекословно опускает палец в выемку, пока не слышит сигнал.  
  
      — Большое спасибо, — сказал охранник и нагнулся к мониторчику, проверить результат. Беглец лишь молчит и переводит взгляд с монитора на мужчину.  
  
      Охранник поднес небольшую фотокамеру к лицу заключенного и сфотографировал его анфас. Фрост снова улыбнулся на мгновение и опустил глаза, по-прежнему не говоря ни слова.  
  
      В это время в Лэнгли в кабинете у начальства на агента Линклейтер в присутствии Дэвида обрушивается претензия.  
  
      — И давно он вертелся тут у вас под носом? — Уитфорд стоит за своим столом, разве что не пускает молнии из глаз.  
  
      — Мы скоро ответим на этот вопрос, — сосредоточенно говорит Линклейтер.  
  
      — То есть вы не в курсе? — уточнил Дэвид.  
  
      — То есть мы выясняем, — она переводит взгляд на нового собеседника. — Пустился во все тяжкие и торговал секретами ЦРУ девять лет, — начальник покинул свое место у стола и направился из кабинета. — Сливал все России, Китаю, Ирану — кому угодно, — теперь все втроем они шли по коридору. — Он ни за что не пришел бы в Американское Консульство, не задумай он чего-то серьезного.  
  
      Уитфорд достал свой магнитный пропуск и открыл дверь, за которой суматохой их приветствовал кабинет слежки.  
  
      — Так, всем внимание. Телефоны отключить, — с порога заявил Уитфорд, оставляя позади у входа двух своих подчиненных. Все остальные в комнате сразу же приступили к выполнению приказа. — Тобин Фрост …только что вошел в наше консульство в Кейптауне, Южная Африка. Этот человек, вне всяких сомнений, самый опасный торговец гостайнами, — он переступает по кабинету, сообщая факты нынешнего положения дел. — Эйрингтон, пройдемся по его досье, — обратился он к светловолосой девушке за компьютером.  
  
      — Тобин Фрост был завербован нами в восемьдесят четвертом, — моментально начала сообщать она, выгружая информацию на общий большой экран. Линклейтер внимательно слушает и следит за этим, стоя у входа, так же и Дэвид. — На тестировании продемонстрировал редкие способности к манипулированию сознанием.  
  
      На экране появляется досье на него: фотография, где и когда его вербовали и где он находится сейчас.  
  
      По комнате неслись шепотки с разных углов, поэтому казалось, что тишина сюда даже не заглядывала. А когда телефоны продолжили звонить во время досье, Уитфорд с разоблачением глядел на каждого, кто стоял близко к беснующемуся аппарату.  
  
      — Первое задание — Ливан. Январь восемьдесят пятого, — продолжила агент. — За три месяца переманил высокопоставленного лидера Хезболлы. На протяжении нескольких лет Фрост успешно выявил и завербовал многих ценных для нас агентов. Стал известным специалистом в манипулировании человеческим сознанием и лично переписал правила ведения допроса, — она перевела свой взгляд с монитора на свое начальство.  
  
      — Фрост служил в горячих точках, — вступила Линклейтер. — В том числе и в Ливии с девяносто пятого до девяносто восьмого. В Иордании до двухтысячного.  
  
      — В Иордании Фроста заподозрили в передаче разведданных в Моссад. Но доказать ничего не смогли. Десять лет назад Фрост прервал свою службу — на данный момент он не состоит ни в одной организации и разыскивается за шпионаж на четырех континентах.  
  
      — В последний раз его видели в Гамбурге в Германии в 2011-м, — присоединилась к озвучиванию досье рыжеволосая девушка рядом с Эйрингтон. За ее спиной на экране отображалась черно-белая фотография Фроста в толпе, подтверждая ее слова.  
  
      — Харлан, мне кажется, нужно сейчас же допросить его, — со вздохом обратился Дэвид к Уитфорду по имени. — Выбить из него все, что он знает.  
  
      Тот почесал мочку уха, моментально принимаясь обдумывать сказанное.  
  
      — В Штатах возможностей будет куда меньше. Мой спец из Йемена доберется за семь часов.  
  
      — А мой из Йоханнесбурга доберется за два, — моментально подхватила Линклейтер и посмотрела на босса. — Отвезем Фроста на конспиративную квартиру и допросим. Мои люди вполне справятся.  
  
      Уитфорд молчал, поджав губы в недовольстве.  
  
      — Это Тобин Фрост, — снова напомнил Дэвид.  
  
      В кабинете повисло напряженное молчание, прерываемое лишь трелью телефонов. Наконец, Уитфорд ответил:  
  
      — Пусть будет Йоханнесбург.  
  
      Его шаги эхом отскакивали от стен, как и его слова. Дэвид повернул голову и встретился с победным взглядом Линклейтер:  
  
      — Вот так, — сказала она и, собрав свои бумаги, тоже направилась прочь.

***

  
      Мэтт сидит у стены и кидает мяч в противоположную. Все лучше, чем сидеть соляным столбом. В его ухе наушник — он слушает самоучитель по французскому языку.  
  
      — Вам нужно развернуться, — снова замах, — vous devez fair du retour. — Еще раз бросил мяч и поймал его. — Помогите. Спасите, — он продолжил дальше кидать мяч, — Авария.  
  
      Из другой комнаты внезапно раздался звонок.  
  
      — Lʼaccident, lʼaide,* — парень продолжал свое занятие, но второй звонок он уже услышал и тут же повернул голову на звук. Он вырвал наушник и, слыша третий звонок, побежал в комнату, где находился телефон.  
  
      — Ресепшен, я вас слушаю, — проговорил он в трубку.  
  
      — У нас срочное бронирование.  
  
      Мэтт ушам своим не верил. У него тут же участилось сердцебиение, и адреналин скочнул в крови. Он выпрямился, осматривая мониторы по привычке.  
  
      — Когда вас ждать?  
  
      — Сегодня вечером. Компания «Freeark Insurance», — ответили на том конце.  
  
      — Я понял.  
  
      После того, как Мэтт положил трубку, он чуть ли не бегом понесся готовиться, прошептав «Ну наконец-то». Он вытащил свой мобильный из кармана брюк и набрал второй номер в списке. Когда он соединился с абонентом, он открывал сейф с оружием. Придерживая телефон плечом, он заряжал пистолет, что достал оттуда.  
  
      — Алло?  
  
      — Привет.  
  
      — Ты где? — девушка была на вечеринке, но сейчас вышла подышать свежим воздухом.  
  
      — Паркер поручил мне закончить свой годовой отчет… У его дочери Хлои корь, представляешь? Ско-сколько ты еще будешь гулять? — Мэтт спешил по коридорам здания уже вооруженный и оттого бесстрашный. Он был чуточку уверенней в себе, чем если бы у него оружия не было.  
  
      — Не знаю…не знаю, — на улице было ветрено, и звук ветра передавался в трубку.  
  
      — Понял. Постараюсь поскорее все сделать, чтобы успеть с тобой встретиться, хорошо?  
  
      — Ладно, давай так…  
  
      — Эй, эй…— Он осторожно продолжил. — Я тебя люблю.  
  
      — Я тебя тоже, — его подруга не сдерживала улыбки, отвечая.  
  
      Они попрощались. Мэтт держал в руках замолчавший телефон и стоял теперь в тишине посреди слабоосвещенной комнаты со столом и двумя стульями. Камера передавала все его движения на мониторы за стеклом Гезелла.

***

  
       На базу воздушных сил в Сварткопе Йоханнесбурга приехал конвой из мощных черных автомобилей. Огромное количество людей сновали по базе, придерживая свое оружие и не расслабляясь ни на минуту. Среди них оказывается белый мужчина в светлой куртке с большой дорожной сумкой. Он ее перехватил и загрузил в самолет.  
  
      В офисе в Лэнгли по-прежнему шумно и суматошно. Все ждут дальнейших указаний от начальника, который ходит по комнате, словно загнанный лев.  
  
      — Наша группа уже в воздухе, сэр, — оперативно оповещает сотрудник разведки, получив информацию по телефону. — Приземлится примерно через час.  
  
      — Через двенадцать часов их в городе уже быть не должно, — реагирует на это Уитфорд. Линклейтер молчит. — Наше присутствие в Кейптауне не предусмотрено.  
  
      — Есть, сэр, — отвечает мужчина.  
  
      — Любая информация о местонахождении Фроста только по служебной необходимости.  
  
      Все уполномоченные делают, что от них требуется, в комнате с монитором гомон, а Дэвид, недавно покидавший комнату, вернулся, пряча свой пропуск в нагрудный карман.  
  
      — Сэр, группа захвата уже на пути к консульству, — произносит новую деталь нынешней операции один из агентов.  
  
      — Кто держит связь с отелем в Кейптауне? — Линклейтер обращается в пустоту, но ей отвечают сразу же:  
  
      — Ричардс, мэм, — осторожно поднял палец вверх черный парень, что сообщил о прибытии группы в Кейптаун ранее.  
  
      — Предупредите ресепшен — везут важного клиента. В отеле должно быть тихо.  
  
      Она склонилась над столом, всем своим видом знаменуя жесткость, но говорила она мягко, чтобы не сильно напугать. За ее спиной на мониторе видны улочки города с высоты птичьего полета. Дэвид слушает, но не пытается перебивать, иногда посматривая на женщину.  
  
      — До отъезда группы никому на связь не выходить, — чуть ли не по слогам сказала Линклейтер.  
  
      — Есть, мэм, — ответил парень и, взяв телефонную трубку, начал набор номера.

***

  
      Мэтт смеряет комнату шагами, физически чувствуя, как по венам скачет кровь, готовая впустить в себя порцию адреналина от любого шороха за дверью. Ему идет сигнал на мобильный о том, что на почту пришло сообщение.  
  
      Перед его глазами письмо четвертого уровня секретности:  
  
_«Уровень безопасности — 4. Поступление высокопрофильного ценного актива._  
       _Быть предельно осторожным._  
_Поддерживать периметр в чистоте на расстоянии 2 метров._  
_Все протоколы 4 уровня безопасности в действии._  
_Груз враждебен и опасен. Необходимы все сдерживающие устройства. Действовать с предельной осторожностью._  
_Задача 01: Подготовить квартиру._  
_Задача 02: Обезопасить груз._  
_Задача 03: Ждать дальнейших распоряжений_ ».  
  
      Мэтту остается только перечитывать эти строки, открыв рот. Ведь в его жизнь собирается привнести свои изменения сама судьба.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Lʼaccident, lʼaide - Авария, помощь. В фильме он почему-то говорил не в том порядке.


	3. Chapter 3

      Где-то у побережья Кейптауна начинает сквозить рассвет, близится шесть утра. Парень на конспиративной квартире глаз не сомкнул. Он все это время ждал, что каждую секунду объявится на пороге «груз».  
  
      На парковку въехал черный внедорожник, скрипя шинами, а за ним и еще два. Мэтт очнулся от своих мыслей и посмотрел на монитор. К двери подходил белый мужчина с большой дорожной сумкой на плече. Он нажал на звонок домофона. Мэтт схватил трубку:  
  
      — Да?  
  
      — На меня бронь, — Мэтт видел мужчину через камеру — вернее его макушку, — тот склонился к домофону.  
  
      — Представьтесь.  
  
      — Дэниел Кифер. Freeark Insurance. Кифер, — свою фамилию он произнес по буквам.  
  
      Мэтт взял другую трубку, чтобы связаться с базой, и повторил то же, что сказал ночной посетитель. После холодного «Впускай» с того конца, Мэтт вернулся к трубке домофона и сказал:  
  
      — Можете войти.  
  
      У него отродясь здесь никого не было, а тут сразу четвертый уровень безопасности. Сказать, что он волновался — это ничего не сказать. На лице застыл кроткий испуг, однако он старался взять себя в руки. Это возможность показать себя. Возможность уехать отсюда, поехать с девушкой во Францию…  
  
      Мужчина на парковке жестом показал, чтобы «груз» вели сюда. Водитель вышел из машины и открыл дверцу заднего сидения. Еще один сопровождающий, подошедший к нему, наклонился к сидению, чтобы вывести оттуда «груз».  
  
      Мэтт в это время шел по коридорам к ним навстречу. Он остановился у лифта и сглотнул, ожидая чего угодно, пусть даже разбушевавшейся зубной феи.  
  
      Двери лифта с шумом разъехались, и оттуда первым вышел тот мужчина, которого он видел по камере.  
  
      — Я Уэстон, — представился Мэтт первым.  
  
      Но мужчину это не интересовало.  
  
      — Где номер? — спросил он строго и направился, куда указывал «консьерж»:  
  
      — За углом два поворота направо. И потом налево…— Кифер снова давал команду своим бугаям вести «груз», подзывая рукой. — В самом конце.  
  
       Он прошел мимо Мэтта туда, куда тот показывал. Но парень не мог отвести взгляда от лифта, из которого под руки выводили чернокожего мужчину. Понять, что он черный было не так просто: на его голову был надет мешок и лишь руки — пусть и в наручниках — выдавали цвет кожи. Его сопровождал конвой из пятерых, а если считать главнокомандующего, то шестерых мужчин.  
  
      Они прошли мимо Мэтта по коридору к допросной, он пошел за ними, теперь уже не веря своим глазам. Конечно, ему было любопытно, что за человека привезли в строгой секретности и с таким количеством сдерживающей силы. Но в то же время он не понимал, что же мог совершить этот человек, что с ним обращались таким образом. Проходя мимо парня, заключенный звякнул наручниками, словно почувствовав, что у него появился зритель.  
  
      Мэтт проследовал за мужчинами и через все проходы и двери оказался по ту сторону стекла Гезелла, наблюдая за тем, как «груз» усаживают и «распаковывают».  
  
       С чернокожего мужчины сняли мешок и тот повел ртом и носом, будто они затекли.  
  
       — Это же Тобин Фрост…  
  
      Мэтт Уэстон вовсю глазел на заключенного, признав в нем бывшего высококлассного агента. Благо, что тот не мог его видеть за односторонним стеклом, он бы точно ухмыльнулся такому взгляду.  
  
      — Побудьте с ним, — через громкоговоритель услышал Мэтт голос Кифера, обращенный двум охранникам, — пошли, разгрузимся, — обратился он к двум другим мужчинам.  
  
      — Есть, сэр.  
  
      Они встали по бокам от сидевшего Фроста, а тот глянул прямо в глаза Мэтту, хотя этого быть не могло — стекло ведь непроницаемое. Но Уэстон теперь слышал не только биение своего сердца, оставшись в комнате не один. Парень рядом с ним достал винтовку и принялся ее заряжать, что немало потрясло «консьержа». Он перевел взгляд обратно на Тобина Фроста, спокойно сидевшего, — а теперь и странно улыбающегося, — в допросной.  
  
      Кифер идет по коридору, засучивая рукава клетчатой рубашки и подходит к комнате, в которой Мэтт и один из людей Кифера.  
  
      — Где бельевой шкаф? — спросил он.  
  
      — Там, в холле, в другом конце коридора, — отвлекся от рассматривания задержанного Мэтт. Но потом сразу же вернул взгляд за стекло.  
  
      Они остаются вдвоем, когда парень с винтовкой уходит. Мэтт ничего не говорит, но ему приходится слушать то, что срывается с губ прибывшего главнокомандующего.  
  
      — Выруби в номере все камеры наблюдения, — просит, как приказывает, Кифер.  
  
      Мэтт удивленно и непонимающе смотрит на него. А как же протоколы безопасности? Он хочет задать этот вопрос вслух, но тут же закрывает рот, понимая, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведет.  
  
      Парень идет в комнату наблюдений и, набирая код на клавиатуре, вырубает те камеры, что находятся в допросной. Но у него появляется — вернее не покидает его с самых первых секунд — плохое предчувствие.  
  
      Мэтт осторожно заходит обратно в комнату, что рядом с допросной, чтобы увидеть, как за стеклом мужчины взяли ведро и тряпку с бельевого шкафа, а теперь наполняют ведро водой из бутылок. Все, кто прибыл, кроме парня с винтовкой, сейчас в той же комнате, что и заключенный.  
  
      — Меня зовут Дэниел Кифер. Мы вместе проходили подготовку. Точнее говоря, ты — на год раньше, — спокойно начинает свой допрос Кифер.  
  
      Один из охранников, наливающих воду, теперь опускает в ведро тряпку.  
  
      — Я должен ознакомить тебя с твоими правами, — спокойно продолжает Кифер, слыша звук воды. — Их у тебя нет, поскольку ты задержан в соответствии с директивой по Национальной безопасности.  
  
      — Шестьсот, — лишь отвечает Фрост. Но через секунду продолжает: — Полотенце должно быть полностью из ткани шестьсот нитей. А тут триста пятьдесят-триста семьдесят пять.  
  
      Он поглядел на мужчину, который уже поднялся с колен, вытирая влажные руки.  
  
      За стеклом Мэтт слышит искаженный радиоволнами голос Фроста впервые. Он сначала не понимает, что к чему, но безумие в первой фразе спустя мгновение становится чем-то прозаичным и вполне объяснимым.  
  
      — Тебе нужно шестьсот, — повторяет Тобин своему собеседнику за столом.  
  
      Еще чуть-чуть, и он засмеется — не покидает ощущение Мэтта. А Фрост с насмешкой смотрит на молчащего Кифера напротив него.  
  
      — Мне нужно знать, что ты делал в Кейптауне, — возвращает бразды беседы в свои руки Кифер.  
  
      — Понятно, — тихо ответил на это Фрост.  
  
      — Давай, выкладывай все: контакты, связи, каждого, с кем обменивался разведданными и кому продавал секреты с тех пор, как предал страну.  
  
      Тобин не перебивал его, слушал, опуская взгляд на свои руки в железных оковах. Но потом он снова посмотрел на Кифера:  
  
      — Ну разумеется. Все, что угодно, Дэниел.  
  
      Без капли сарказма в голосе, Фрост все-таки издевался. После сказанного он замолчал, выжидательно вглядываясь в собеседника. Но тот лишь продолжил играть с ним в молчанку, чтобы затем продолжить:  
  
      — Халид Шейх Мохаммед продержался двадцать секунд, — решил проинформировать Фроста Кифер.  
  
      — Полотенца были правильные.  
  
      На этом разговор был окончен. Казалось, Кифер что-то еще хочет сказать, еще надеется, что можно обойтись без этого, но то является только видимостью.  
  
      Его подчиненные похватали путы и легким движением руки прикрепили конечности Фроста к стулу, на котором тот сидел. Стянули рубашку с плеч, оставив в одной черной футболке, и вместе со стулом повернули к тому мужчине, что с ведром, спиной.  
  
      Мэтт продолжал смотреть на все это через стекло, оставаясь невидимым для заключенного.  
  
      — А это законно?..— запоздало обратился он к парню с винтовкой, который вернулся в комнату. Но он лишь продолжил смотреть через стекло, не проронив ни слова.  
  
      Кифер тем временем уже обошел комнату, чтобы оказаться сзади Фроста, достал болтающееся в ведре полотенце и, не отжимая, слыша и чувствуя, как по рукам на пол стекают крупные капли воды, начал медленно подходить к закинутому назад лицу Фроста.  
  
      — Опускайте его, — сказал он сразу же, как накинул ветошь ему на лицо.  
  
      Мужчины накренили стул назад, создавая шаткость на двух задних ножках; еще один взял рядом стоящую бутылку, чтобы передать ее боссу, а затем пригладил полотенце плотнее, не давая тому слететь.  
  
      Кифер открутил крышку у бутылки и выкинул ее, затем начал нагибать емкость, целясь в ротовую и носовую часть невидимого лица перед ним. Тобин уже начал задыхаться, когда ему прижали мокрое полотенце к лицу. Но теперь, чувствуя холодную воду у себя в ноздрях, он замотал головой, пытаясь скинуть с себя тряпку. Но не зря один из мужчин придерживал ее.  
  
      Вода продолжала литься, не давая придти в себя, и Фрост зарычал, не осознавая того, что это ни к чему не приведет. Однако попытки вырваться стали сильнее — он мотал головой, крутил ею и активно тряс, пытаясь спасти себя от назойливых холодных струй. Руки вцепились в задние ножки стула; ноги дергались, но не могли оторваться от передних.  
  
      У Мэтта, наблюдающего за этим, пересохло в горле, он больно сглотнул, сжав челюсти, а через ноздри с шумом протиснулся воздух, почти судорогой отзываясь в легких.  
  
      Когда он услышал киферовское «Поднимайте его», он заметил, что все тело его было напряжено до этого момента, а сейчас он смог его расслабить и перевести дух. Подручные Кифера не спеша поставили стул в исходное положение, снимая с мокрого лица заключенного такое же мокрое полотенце.  
  
      Мэтт видел и слышал, как теперь хрипит и давится воздухом Фрост: он жадно его хватает губами и пытается откашляться; с его лица текут струи воды и холодного пота. Но тем не менее, он в своей манере с вызовом заявляет:  
  
      — А я сколько продержался? — снизу вверх, глядя прямо в глаза Киферсу, спросил он.  
  
      Фрост тяжело дышит, и уголков губ его касается насмешливая улыбка. Он вроде как переводит дыхание, но слышит фразу, звучащую, как приговор:  
  
      — Та-ак, опускайте.  
  
      И все повторяется.  
  
      Мэтт не может смотреть на это, он опускает голову, но продолжает слышать булькающие звуки и болезненные стоны Фроста. Он сам словно мучается нехваткой воздуха, шумно делая редкие вдохи и выдохи.  
  
      Мэтт опять посмотрел сквозь стекло, и через мгновение Кифер произнес:  
  
      — Поднимайте.  
  
      Кифер обошел заключенного, чтобы опять появиться прямо напротив него. Врасти перед ним его спасителем или палачом. Зависит от того, будет он сотрудничать или нет.  
  
      Фрост второй раз пытается заполниться недостающим воздухом, но ему мешает вода, забравшаяся словно во все его клетки. Он сплевывает ее, откашливаясь, и снова тяжело дышит, издавая болезненные хрипы.  
  
      Нескольких секунд молчания оказалось достаточно, чтобы Кифер понял, что просто так из одного из лучших агентов информацию не вытянешь. Он приказал своим подчиненным:  
  
      — Давайте нож.  
  
      Фрост был готов к пыткам, пожалуй, с самого начала. Но почти сразу переходить к физическим травмам? Киферу явно начало все надоедать.  
  
      Но прежде, чем кто-то успел пошевелиться в комнате, все здание лишилось света с громким щелчком. Мэтт — как и остальные — этого явно не ожидал, он медленно обернулся — именно в той стороне находился щиток. Но перебой со светом завершился так же внезапно, как и начался. В допросной, где было пятеро мужчин, включая Фроста, снова стало светло.  
  
      Все недоумевающе смотрели по сторонам. Слышался вой сирены, который не предвещал ничего хорошего.  
  
      — Миллер? — позвал Кифер того парня, что находился в комнате с Мэттом. Парень вышел из помещения, и в коридоре его встретил босс, отдавая приказ и ключ от наручников: — Иди туда к Фросту.  
  
      — Сэр, все камеры вырубились, — сказал один из мужчин, выходя из комнаты наблюдений.  
  
      — Перезагрузи. Мне нужна наружная картинка, — сказал Кифер на ходу. Он шел по коридору к комнате, где они разгрузились.  
  
      — Понял.  
  
      Свет вырубился еще раз, и Дэниел Кифер ускорился, вбегая в комнату.  
  
      — Быстро-быстро-быстро! — послышался крик Миллера.  
  
      — Пошли, сюда ребята, — скомандовал начальник из комнаты с их вещами.  
  
      — Ну, пошел, — снова крикнул Миллер, выпуская охранников Фроста из комнаты. Он держал опущенным пистолет в одной руке, а другой придерживал им дверь.  
  
      Свет горел с перебоями, так что на лице заключенного не был заметен секундный испуг. Виду Фрост не подал, он продолжал сидеть как ни в чем не бывало, глядя на зеркало, где отображался лишь он и его новоиспеченный охранник.  
  
      Трое мужчин спешили к Киферу, а еще один вернулся в комнату наблюдений и, вводя комбинации с клавиатуры, каким-то образом смог вернуть изображение с видеокамер. Кифер достал из дорожной сумки оружие и, встречаясь с подчиненными, скомандовал:  
  
      — Вельез, возьми этот угол.  
  
      Кифер выбежал из «оружейной» по направлению к комнате с мониторами.  
  
      — Эрикссон, на тебе дальний лифт, — послышалось издалека очередное распоряжение командира.  
  
      Мужчина выбежал в коридор и, делая последние приготовления оружия к бою, оперся о стену недалеко от лифтов. Он лихорадочно заряжал обойму, желая успеть выстрелить первым, а никак не последним.  
  
      Мэтт тем временем осторожно ступал один по то и дело погружающемуся в темноту помещению. Он оглядывался и думал о том, что это его чертов последний первый день с людьми. Вот и пожаловался, что ему тут скучно.  
  
      — Поуп, что у тебя? — Кифер быстро добрался до нужной комнаты и теперь, стараясь слиться с дверным косяком, заряжал свою пушку.  
  
      — Сэр, вижу человек двенадцать очень хорошо вооруженных во втором периметре.  
  
      Мэтт добрался до комнаты наблюдений с другого входа и внимательно вслушивался и всматривался. Этого еще не хватало… Как и сказал Поуп, на мониторе со стоянки прекрасно было видно с десяток людей в черном, быстро пробирающихся ко входу. И у них у всех было внушительное вооружение.  
  
      — Так, ребята, работаем на четыре. Два на два, второй периметр.  
  
      Все мужчины похватали свои боеприпасы, слушая приказы командира, и, заняв позиции, присели, чтобы не оказаться живой мишенью с порога.  
  
      В темноте Мэтт пятился по коридору обратно в комнату рядом с допросной, стараясь быть начеку. Парень хорошо знал все помещение и потому позволял себе подобное. Он достал свой пистолет, пусть не калаш, но хоть не рогатка, и то хорошо.  
  
      Фрост в допросной себя не чувствовал совсем уж в безопасности. Да что там, он был уверен, что это пришли именно за ним. Он глянул на Миллера, тот был весь внимание, готовый стрелять из-за любого шороха.  
  
      — Грир? — прокричал Кифер, обращаясь к одному из подчиненных.  
  
      — Есть!  
  
      — Эрикссон?  
  
      — Здесь, сэр!  
  
      — Вельез?  
  
      Ответа не последовало. Кифер повторил:  
  
      — Вельез?  
  
      —Я здесь, — еле ответил мужчина. Он судорожно дышал и не мог успокоиться.  
  
      Мэтт все еще спиной вперед пробирался в ставшее укромным и сравнительно безопасным местечко, охраняя тыл. Забравшись в тупик, где единственный вход был прямо напротив глаз, он выставил оружие, сняв с предохранителя. Дело оставалось за малым.  
  
      — Вперед, ребята.  
  
      Все мужчины заняли позиции и приготовились к обороне. У лифтов, у черного входа, дальний лифт и коридоры. Мэтт находился на точке, недоступной глазу. Они все успели как раз вовремя.  
  
      Прозвучал взрыв, который снес входную дверь ко всем чертям. Через пару мгновений послышалось, как что-то упало и покатилось.  
  
      — Граната! Ложись! — прокричал Кифер.  
  
      Не прошло и нескольких секунд, как граната взорвалась, оглушая и ослепляя тех, кто находился к ней ближе всех. В том числе досталось и Киферу. Он ввалился в комнату, в сознании, но оглушенный. Руки его тряслись.  
  
      Вельез у лифта и Мэтт были дальше всех. Но тоже слышали этот грохот. Как и последовавший за ним шквал пулеметной очереди. Первый штурмовик проник в помещение, стреляя из автоматического оружия. Мужчина, находившийся в паре метров от входа, заново готовился стрелять. Он был сбит с толку, и него текла кровь из ушей, отвлекая от выполнения приказов.  
  
      — Грир! — крикнул ему второй мужчина, что был чуть поодаль от него. Тут же в стену совсем близко к нему врезались пули, разбрасывая щебенку.  
  
      — Давайте назад, — сквозь пулеметный шум скомандовал Кифер.  
  
      Эрикссон, прицелившись, выстрелил пару раз и попал в туловище штурмовика, повалившегося посреди коридора. Так же не повезло еще одному парню — он выскочил из-за угла, надеясь выстрелить прямо в Кифера, но тот среагировал быстрее, проделав в груди мужчины несколько дыр. Его бездыханное тело на ходу завалилось прямо у стены.  
  
      — Вельез! — после этого крикнул Кифер, перебегая на другую сторону коридора. — В очереди по три!  
  
      Мэтт смотрел на черный проем двери в коридор, где отчетливо слышалась стрельба. Справа от него за стеклом сидел Фрост.  
  
      Он тоже уже начал нервно оглядываться, покрываясь потом. Он посмотрел на Миллера, вернее на оружие в его руке. Тот пока что не выставил его перед собой, лишь снял с предохранителя. И смотрел он на закрытую дверь, пока что способную спасти задание.  
  
      Штурм становился все напористее вместе с тем, как число нападавших увеличивалось. Они все были вооружены до зубов и не теряли возможности это показать. Автоматные очереди раздавались куда чаще редких выстрелов из винтовок.  
  
      — Вельез, где Грир?  
  
      Кифер подошел к одному из подчиненных, до куда еще не добрались звуки выстрелов в полную мощь.  
  
      — Его подстрелили, — со страхом в голосе ответил он. Он видел, как это было. Он ничего не мог поделать, но сейчас он мог помочь. Пусть и сам трясся как желе на холодном ветру.  
  
      — Пошел, сынок, — Кифер похлопал его по плечу после секундной заминки, и тот выбежал из укрытия с огнестрельным на перевес. Его прикрыл выстрелами во врага сам босс, обездвижив двоих мужчин, и Вельез добрался до какой-то комнаты за спиной, сам стреляя по назойливым смертоносным мишеням.  
  
      — Оттесняйте!  
  
      Голос Кифера был слышен в допросной, где находился Фрост со своим надсмотрщиком. Черный мужчина видел, насколько Миллер напряжен, поэтому он решил воспользоваться ситуацией:  
  
      — Это не тест. Это по-настоящему.  
  
      Парень даже не удостоил его взглядом, продолжая тяжело дышать и покрываться холодным потом.  
  
      — Твои действия? — снова обратился к нему Фрост, когда молчание затянулось.  
  
      — Ты напрашиваешься, — ответил на этот раз Миллер. Он был груб и, казалось, на грани срыва.  
  
      Сразу после его слов снова потух свет на мгновение, но Миллер быстро принял стойку, обратно вернув все внимание на входную дверь. Мэтту тоже не понравилась эта очередная игра со светом. Он нервно осматривал помещение, в котором находился, иногда бросая взгляд на мужчин за стеклом.  
  
      — Грир, — послышалось из коридора вместе с выстрелами.  
  
      Где-то в эпицентре сражения Вельез подхватил под руки раненного Грира в комнате, в которую он зашел. Кифер в коридоре их прикрывал, но его магазин был почти пуст, поэтому им необходимо было поторапливаться.  
  
      — Держись! — прокричал он товарищу, выбегая из временного укрытия.  
  
      На них сразу же обрушился поток выстрелов, но Вельез, держа Грира в одной руке и винтовку в другой, прикончил врагов первым с громким криком ярости и злости.  
  
      Перестрелка продолжилась, но только с одной стороны. Оружие Кифера замолчало. Поэтому он приказал из своего укрытия:  
  
      — Вельез, стой там, — указал он на ближайшую к ним комнату. — Кому говорю, там стой!  
  
      Но парень его не услышал — или не хотел слышать. Он грузно выбежал из-за дверного косяка и побежал к Киферу, выстреливая из многозарядного оружия. И только Вельез успел добежать до Кифера, ему в спину полетела очередь, повалив к ногам босса вместе с уже раненным Гриром.  
  
      — Сукин сын! — проорал Кифер, склоняясь над упавшими.  
  
      В это время двери главного лифта открылись, и оттуда, стреляя на поражение, вышел еще мужчина. А за ним другие пятеро. Не так давно они преследовали Фроста по улицам Кейптауна… Они были вооружены, и им был нужен Фрост.  
  
      — Миллер, — позвал Кифер из своего укрытия. — Миллер!  
  
      Ответа не было, и он позвал в третий раз.  
  
      Миллер в допросной зашевелился, словно отойдя от шока или кошмарного сна. Он приблизился к зеркалу, за которым — он был уверен — стоял Мэтт Уэстон, приказав:  
  
      — Эй, давай сюда!  
  
      Они оба почти синхронно направились к выходу из комнат и, выставив вперед пушки, выглянули из-за дверных проемов. Миллер подошел к Мэтту первый, показывая что-то в руке.  
  
      — Как тебя. Держи ключи, — он быстро положил их на раскрытую ладонь испуганного Уэстона и добавил, прежде чем идти дальше: — Присмотри за ним.  
  
      Мэтт спрятал ключи и постарался вернуть оружие на исходную позицию. Секунды промедления стоили бы ему жизни, если бы здесь сейчас была перестрелка, но пока что до этой части здания штурм не добрался.  
  
      В полутемноте парень спиной шел к допросной, чтобы последовать указаниям того, кто и разговаривать-то с ним не желал. Но выбирать не приходится. Он так же спиной зашел в комнату и сразу же захлопнул дверь, тяжело дыша. По крайней мере на начальном этапе сохранения своей жизни он не провалился.  
  
      Он глянул на Фроста и сразу отвел взгляд. Тот встретил его повернутой в его сторону головой и нечитаемым выражением лица. Мэтт прошел перед ним в дальний угол, чтобы дверь была как можно дальше и четко видна. Он был взмокший и тяжело дышал. Мэтт был напуган. Фрост не был уверен — его или сложившейся ситуации, он посматривал на парня своим зорким глазом и молчал.  
  
      Мэтт не пытался встретиться взглядом с Фростом, он прятал его. Но он не смог удержаться от того, чтобы не глянуть пару раз на темную фигуру на стуле перед ним, которая в итоге заговорила, чуть накренившись:  
  
      — Слушай, они пришли за мной, но я им нужен живым, — слова Фроста не через коммуникатор словно врезались во внутренности острыми гвоздями, — а вот ты — нет.  
  
      Мэтт вытер глаза, в которые скатились капли пота с мокрого лба, и нос и посмотрел на дверь, пошатнувшись в своей стойке с выставленной пушкой.  
  
      — Черт…— прошептал он, слыша крики мужчин и не прекращающиеся звуки стрельбы.  
  
      — Патроны есть хоть? — Фрост внимательно вглядывался в парня, явно обеспокоенного пуще прежнего всем творившимся.  
  
      — Да, — промямлил Мэтт, потрогав пушку. У него из рук выскользнула обойма, звякнув по полу, он ее поднял. Но свое самоуважение после этого поднять уже не так просто. Мэтт перезарядил пистолет, щелкнув затвором и стараясь не смотреть на заключенного.  
  
      — Спокойно, — вежливо сказал Фрост и продолжил. — Я помню свое первое назначение. Рио-де-Жанейро. Такой же дом. Божественные девушки. И ни одного посетителя, но я помнил правило номер один. Ты в ответе за своего гостя. А я твой гость.  
  
      Фрост смотрел прямо в глаза Мэтту, как удав, гипнотизирующий кролика. Парень поджал губы и оглянулся на дверь. За ней продолжались звуки противостояния, к которым прибавился звук гулких ударов о металл.  
  
      Мэтт перехватил мокрыми пальцами пистолет, направляя его на сидящего мужчину перед ним.  
  
      — Время идет. Тебе дали ключи, — осторожно поторопил его Фрост. — Выполни свой долг.  
  
      — Да замолчи ты, дай подумать, — почти шепотом сказал Мэтт, обливаясь потом. Он судорожно вздохнул и в который раз посмотрел на закрытую дверь, потом снова на Фроста.  
  
      — Хочешь быть тем, кто упустил самого Тобина Фроста?  
  
      Мужчина буквально прожигал в нем дыру своим взглядом. Звание манипулятора было закреплено за ним не просто так. Он ковырял тонкую скорлупу здравомыслия Уэстона и подбирался к его тайным страхам и желаниям. Он дотянулся до нутра Мэтта прямо как самый настоящий фокусник, собирающийся достать пушистого кролика из шляпы.  
  
      Мэтт обдумывал любые варианты действий в данной ситуации, борясь с собой чуть ли не физически. На его лице можно было прочесть вопрос «Что же делать?» даже без помощи специалистов. А Тобин только вопросительно хмыкнул, снова попытавшись заглянуть в глаза.  
  
      — Тик-так, тик-так, тик-так, — спокойным тоном подначивал он парня.  
  
      Оскалившись, Мэтт задышал ртом тяжелее, кажется, готовый пробить головой что-нибудь — что угодно — в этой комнате.  
  
      Он с шумом, почти с рыком, развернулся к запертой двери и, введя нужный код, открыл ее, впустив яркий солнечный свет, который уже час или даже больше не доставал до этого места. Мэтт выглянул за дверь, резко посмотрев то в одну, то в другую сторону коридора, целясь пистолетом в предполагаемых врагов. Но увидел только вдалеке кого-то, выползающего из-за угла.  
  
      Растеряв былую лихую уверенность, он опустил оружие, шокировано глядя на человека на полу. Он не мог видеть, что оттуда, откуда полз Кифер — а это был он, — к лежащему обессиленному мужчине подошел кто-то еще, нависнув темным силуэтом. Мэтт лишь спустя секунду увидел руку с автоматом, наставленным прямо на лицо Киферу, и сам постарался взять на прицел невидимого противника.  
  
      Мужчина, наконец, не спеша вышел из тени, озвучивая вопрос, который эхом разнесся по светлому коридору:  
  
      — Где Фрост? — только и спросил он. Мэтт старался как можно больше спрятаться за дверью, но не спускал прицела с затылка мужчины в черном.  
  
      Кифер тяжело дышал, не надеясь даже на лучший исход событий. Он и звука не издал, когда мужчина над ним занес другую руку с пистолетом и дважды выстрелил в него, оставив тело на полу без признаков жизни.  
  
      Мужчина в черном посмотрел вглубь проема, откуда он пришел, и, что-то там заметив, вернулся обратно, даже не поглядев в сторону Мэтта.  
  
      Парень так и не снял его с прицела, продолжая стоять в дверях в секундном ступоре. Мэтт сглотнул, сжимая рукоять пистолета сильнее, а потом вернулся в комнату, закрывая дверь.  
  
      Он осторожно подходил к середине комнаты, где сидел вполне спокойный Тобин Фрост, и громко дышал. Когда он взял себя в руки, он сказал:  
  
      — Уходим.


	4. Chapter 4

      По слабоосвещенному коридору с другой стороны здания осторожно шагала группа штурмовиков, выслеживая потенциальные цели автоматами. Позади всех шел главарь в черном. Он перезарядил ствол, готовый в любой момент всадить дюжину пуль в любого, кто перед ним выскочит.  
  
      Команда из оставшихся мужчин заходила во все комнаты, находя там трупы не только агентов ЦРУ, но и тех, кто приехал из захватывать. Наконец, они добрались до допросной, в которой никого не было. Как и за стеклом Гезелла.  
  
      — Где он? — пробасил главарь всем и каждому одновременно.  
  
      И тут его тихо позвали из соседнего небольшого помещения:  
  
      — Пст, Варгас, не поверите.  
  
      Мужчина в черном быстро подошел туда, куда его позвали, и увидел, что его подчиненный исчез в шкафу прямо за висящей одеждой в нем.  
  
      Там оказался тайный проход, в который преступники направились один за другим. Они сразу же ускорились, когда поняли, что тот, за кем они пришли, может быть совсем близко. Они вернули оружие на боевую позицию, проходя еще комнату и выходя в светлый коридор.  
  
      По лестнице уже к первому этажу спешило двое спасшихся. Фроста, держа за плечо, сзади подгонял Мэтт, не желая оставлять у себя за спиной самого разыскиваемого по словам ЦРУ преступника. Он успел пригрозить оружием, которое держал рядом с поясницей своего нового напарника.  
  
      Они выбежали во двор и теперь почти неслись по улочке, на которой стояло здание с конспиративной квартирой. Но достигнув главной улицы, освещенной солнцем и заполненной снующими трудягами в пятничное утро, Мэтт приказал, потянув Тобина Фроста на себя:  
  
      — Стой-стой-стой, стой, погоди! — Мэтт соскользнул рукой с плеча мужчины и крикнул, отходя от него: — Не двигайся!  
  
      Фрост, как ни странно, остался на месте, посматривая с легким любопытством на то, что этот пацан будет делать дальше. Мэтт не мог просто так оставить Фроста, так что, он с опаской оглядывался на заключенного, спеша к проезжей части.  
  
      Преследовавшие их мужчины уже в этот момент спускались по той же лестнице, отставая на какие-то пару десятков секунд. Мэтт словно чувствовал это и, потеряв самоконтроль, выскочил на проезжую часть, пропустив первую машину, тормозя ехавшую за ней. Водитель сигналит, а Мэтт, на африкаансе крикнув «Тормози!», демонстрирует заряженный пистолет, наставляя на водителя грязной красной легковушки. Пока народ вокруг кричит, он жестом (рукой с пистолетом) показывает, чтобы водитель убирался.  
  
      — Пошел, пошел!  
  
      Кто-то в толпе визжит, и водитель испуганно оставляет свое средство передвижения:  
  
      — Я выхожу, не стреляй!  
  
       Мэтт смотрит на стоящего невдалеке Фроста и подзывает, чтобы тот подошел и залезал в машину. Тот не особо торопится, и Мэтту приходится на него прикрикнуть. Чернокожий подошел к парню, куда он указывал, и Уэстон открыл багажник.  
  
      — Лезь в багажник, — он тоже обошел машину и оказался за Фростом.  
  
      — Ты серьезно?  
  
      — Да, лезь.  
  
      Фрост посмотрел на него, как на сумасшедшего. Но у этого сумасшедшего была пушка в руках, поэтому, особо не спеша, он еще раз осторожно уточнил:  
  
      — В багажник?  
  
      — В багажник! Живо! — сейчас Мэтт кричал, нахмурив брови. Кажется, он не готов был играть в угадайку. Только не тогда, когда за ними погоня из десятка человек с крупнокалиберным оружием.  
  
      Тобин Фрост смотрел на парня с пушкой напротив, а потом глянул по сторонам, надеясь избежать позора хотя бы в глазах прохожих. Потом он помотал головой, но пригнулся и залез в багажное отделение машины, что остановил Мэтт. В тот же момент, как Фрост полностью там поместился, парень захлопнул багажник и подбежал к водительскому креслу. Сел туда, спрятав пушку между ног, и стартанул, взвизгнув шинами по горячему асфальту.  
  
      Это успели увидеть преследователи и главарь с ними. Они как раз выбежали из здания и, пройдя тот же небольшой маршрут, оказались на проезжей части. Но машина уже ехала вперед. Мужчины продолжили погоню по тротуару, чуть ли не размахивая винтовками.  
  
      —Дьявол! Дьявол! — сорвался на крик Мэтт, стукнув по рулю.  
  
      Его машину еще мотало, но потихоньку он выровнялся. Навстречу ему ехало несколько машин полиции, и Мэтт на них оглянулся в панике, когда они проехали дальше.  
  
      Компания захватчиков добралась до своих машин, и теперь они торопились угнаться за уехавшей легковушкой с Фростом.  
  
      — Быстрее, поехали.  
  
      — Черт, – Мэтт оглянулся на дорогу, предчувствуя неоконченную погоню. Но когда он вернул вгляд на дорогу перед собой, впереди возник большой фургон, который был явно не готов к той скорости, что выбрал Мэтт. Парень не растерялся и свернул в ближайший закоулок, скрипя шинами. Ему пришлось завернуть еще раз, когда оказалось, что на него едет еще один фургон, не дающий возможности разминуться.  
  
      Мэтт набрал знакомый номер телефона.  
  
      — Оперативный центр. Ваш код?  
  
      — Код доступа Кейптаун, — неосознанно кричал Мэтт, руля красной легковушкой по узким улочкам на полной скорости и чуть не сбивая пешеходов.  
  
      — Говорите, — на том конце провода все явно было спокойно. Мужской голос не дрогнул.  
  
      — Это Уэстон. Мой объект накрыли. Все убиты.  
  
      Он только сейчас это сказал вслух и понял, что так оно и есть. Всех убили. И за ним сейчас идут.  
  
      — Пожалуйста, повторите все сначала, — вежливо попросил голос, — говорите.  
  
      — Кифер и вся его группа перебиты, — громко повторил Мэтт, стараясь не срываться на крик.  
  
      — Оставайтесь на линии.  
  
      Парень глянул в окно и увидел мелькающий через кварталы зданий прямо на противоположной улице черный джип. Очень похожий на те, в которых разъезжают плохие ребята.  
  
      — Перевожу звонок, — услышал наконец Мэтт в трубке.  
  
      Офис в Лэнгли не спал, Уитфорд находится как раз там, когда Ричардс сообщает:  
  
      — На связи ресепшен.  
  
      Линклейтер сразу нажимает на кнопку спикера.  
  
      — Линклейтер, — говорит она. Дэвид поднимается со своего места.  
  
      — Говорит Уэстон. Явка провалена.  
  
      — Где вы находитесь? — после обмена взглядами с начальством продолжает женщина.  
  
      — Я еду на восток по Альберт-роуд. Проезжаю Вудсток.  
  
      — Мне нужна картинка в режиме реального времени, — командует своим Уитфорд в офисе.  
  
      — Где сейчас гость? — тем временем спрашивает Линклейтер Мэтта.  
  
      На той же улице показался джип, рыча двигателем и обгоняя медлительных мух в ряду.  
  
      — Нам удалось уйти.  
  
      — Уточните, гость с вами?  
  
      — Да, мы сбежали! — Мэтт обогнал кого-то, заехав на встречку, на что ему оттуда просигналили и скрылись, разъехавшись. — Я могу добраться до консульства. Но за мной хвост, — теперь Мэтт заезжал на поребрики, грозясь отдавить кому-нибудь ноги.  
  
      — Нельзя устраивать стрельбу перед консульством, — отреагировал на эти слова Дэвид, глядя на Уитфорда. — Это дипломатическая катастрофа.  
  
      — Где трансляция со спутника? — прикрикнула Линклейтер, не дождавшись.  
  
      — Со спутника только из горячих точек, — Ричардс отвлекся от разговора по телефону — видимо с НАСА — и ответил ей.  
  
      Уитфорд приблизился к ней и негромко сказал:  
  
      — Надо потянуть время.  
  
      Агент прикинула, что можно сделать в таком случае, и затем чуть пригнулась к спикеру:  
  
      — Запрещаю ехать в консульство. Действуйте по протоколу Альфа-0. Обезопасить гостя, на связь не выходить. Повторный контакт в 18:00. Я повторяю: на связь не выходить.  
  
      — Вас понял, понял. Отбой.  
  
      Мэтт выехал на круговое движение, получив еще сигнал от испуганного — или же злого — водителя. И тут в него врезался джип с плохими парнями. Фросту в багажнике немало досталось от удара. Черная машина отъехала, заскрипев об асфальт, чтобы еще раз стукнуть бампер легковушки перед собой.  
  
      Машины ненадолго разминулись, чтобы не врезаться в одну из проезжающих в ряду машин, и джип ударил легковушку с беглецами по боку, процарапав водительскую дверь. Мэтт оглянулся на машину, не веря своим глазам и даже ощущениям. Это не просто игры. Его хотят прикончить. На него посмотрел главарь в черном.  
  
      Помятый багажник был перед теперь уже двумя джипами. Погоня усиливалась, и шины, скрипя, теряли силу сцепления быстрее.  
  
      На светофоре преследователи разъехались по разные стороны от стоящих машин, а Мэтт, концентрируя все внимание на руле, проехался прямо между двумя рядами посередине. Оцарапав не только свою, но и чужие машины, парень все-таки выиграл несколько секунд времени, сразу ускоряясь после этого.  
  
      Но дело приняло не очень удачный оборот. Из одного из джипов по легковушке открыли огонь. Заднее стекло моментально треснуло и со звоном разбилось, осыпаясь на сидение. Мэтта заботила теперь не просто перспектива не врезаться во что-нибудь, но и не быть пристреленным из пулемета.  
  
      Его мозг дал сигнал, когда на горизонте прямо показался экскаватор на месте строительных работ. Он поехал прямо на него, чтобы за момент до столкновения свернуть, глянув в зеркало заднего вида, и проехаться под ковшом. Один из водителей джипов метнулся за ним, но машина оказалась слишком высокой для того, чтобы проскочить под нависшим ковшом.  
  
      Мэтт бы победно улыбнулся, если бы его не заботил второй оставшийся автомобиль так сильно. Он на секунду оглянулся, проверяя, кто за ним едет.  
  
      Варгас приготовил глушитель и надел на свою пушку. Мэтт как непослушный малый петлял перед ним, не давая выстрелить себе в затылок. Смотрел ежесекундно в зеркало заднего вида и старался уйти от траектории выстрела. Джип ехал прямо на хвосте.  
  
      Чтобы оторваться, Мэтт круто повернул руль и въехал на встречку, сливаясь с движением, но преследователи не отставали, только Варгасу не удавалось сделать ни один выстрел.  
  
      На одной из смен высоты дороги машины прыгнули, не сбавляя скорости, всех в салоне протрясло, и Фросту в багажнике тоже досталось. Тем не менее, не щадя подвески, парень за рулем катил дальше, снова и снова делая резкие развороты, пытаясь оторваться от погони.  
  
      Погоня въехала на автомагистраль, обгоняя все на своем пути и подхватывая еще одну машину в преследование — минивен. Теперь преследователи не стеснялись движений и таранили обычные машины, разбивая их бамперы и заставляя их скатываться с ряда. Теперь снайперу было проще попасть по машине Мэтта. Он мог петлять и дальше, но с авторазвязки ему не скрыться. Зато багажнику достается самое интересное. На удачу Фросту, в него ни одна пуля не попала — они только продырявили металл, как добрая хозяюшка делает дырки для хомячка в коробке.  
  
      Мэтту наверху тоже пока везет — стекла вылетают, но пули свистят мимо, давая парню шанс. И он им пользуется. Мэтт видит впереди начало разъединения шоссе на попутку и встречку и за секунду принимает решение. Он едет прямо на высокий поребрик, жестко царапая крыло и днище машины, и оказывается на встречном движении.  
  
      Минивен следует прямо за машиной Мэтта, — которая проскальзывает под ним в обратную сторону, — так же подпрыгивая на бетонном заслоне, но не справляется с управлением и летит прямо в противоположную стену, разбивая всю переднюю часть автомобиля и лица водителей. А потом в него еще и врезается машина, не успевшая затормозить. Мэтт на встречке умудряется ни в кого не въехать и развернуться, чтобы снова «плыть по течению».  
  
      Главарь этих ребят выходит из остановившегося джипа, чтобы, пока есть возможность, прицелиться как следует и выстрелить в отдаляющуюся красную грязную и простреленную тачку. Но к ним навстречу уже едет, светя мигалками, парочка патрульных. Варгасу приходится спрятать свое оружие, не завершив задания. Снова.  
  
      Мэтт, наконец, оторвался — зеркало заднего вида не показывает никакой погони, — но скорости он не снизил. Он смог перевести дух и теперь съехал с развязки и вернулся в город, заставляя мимо проезжающие машины ему сигналить. Снова машина подпрыгивает на ухабах и стирает шины на резких поворотах.  
  
      Фрост тем временем успел соединить контакты в багажнике, чтобы зажечь свет, и вытащил из запасного отсека лом, пока Мэтт говорил по телефону и петлял по дорогам Кейптауна. Хоть мужчину и трясло из стороны в сторону, он смог подготовиться к побегу. И вот сейчас он выбил ногой панель, разделяющую багажник и заднее сидение.  
  
      Это вовремя услышал водитель и схватил свой пистолет. Но Тобин был к этому готов. Он выбил из рук Мэтта оружие прямо за мгновение до выстрела и толкнул его в плечо, заставляя машину снова хаотично вилять.  
  
      Мэтт может драться только одной рукой — второй он ведет машину. Но и Фрост в наручниках, ему свободно не пошевелиться. Он наклоняется к приборной панели и ставит коробку передач машины в движении на задний ход. Ее заносит на повороте, и Тобин пользуется моментом, чтобы открыть заднюю дверь и выпрыгнуть. Но адреналин помогает Уэстону вовремя поднять ручку переключателя и вдавить в пол педаль газа, и Фрост, закрыв дверь, возвращается к нему. Он заносит руки над головой Мэтта, чтобы обхватить его шею, задушить наручниками, но Мэтт почти забывает о руле и теперь усиленно старается не быть задушенным своим же собственным «грузом».  
  
      Машину опять заносит — парень продолжает держать руль одной левой рукой, сопротивляясь сильному Фросту, что склонился над его ухом. Машина едет, но не долго. Мэтт жмет тормоз, и Фрост почти вываливается на приборную панель, так что Уэстон выбирается из захвата, потирая шею и откашливаясь.  
  
      На секунду автомобиль снова слушается водителя, и пока Тобин Фрост не приходит в себя от столкновения с панелью, Мэтт сам набрасывается на него. Он толкнул его к противоположному окну и продолжил бить свободной рукой, не имея возможности отвлечься от движения. Но тут Фрост берет себя в руки, и хоть он получил нехилые удары в живот и ребра, теперь он возвращает эти удары отправителю.  
  
      Мэтт почувствовал сильные пальцы на своей шее и горячее дыхание на своей щеке: Фрост вновь дотянулся ладонями до горла парня и давит, не жалея сил, взаправду. Мэтт начал задыхаться и краснеть от нехватки воздуха. В глазах уже начало темнеть, но он заметил значок парковки под зданием всего через двадцать ярдов от них. Он резко — но не так, как хотелось бы — повернул руль на съезде и, одной рукой пристегнув ремень безопасности прямо на ходу, заставил и так покоцанную легковушку врезаться в другую тачку на парковке.  
  
      Чернокожий сразу полетел в лобовое стекло, треснув его посередине и без сознания приземлившись головой на колени Мэтта, да и сам парень неслабо ударился о руль.  
  
      Мотора больше слышно не было. Скрипучие звуки шин уже не отдавались в барабанных перепонках эхом. Погони тоже не наблюдалось. Машина лишь сдала назад, попрощавшись с задним бампером той, в которую врезалась, и замигала поворотником. Видимо, это было выше ее сил.  
  
      Мэтт все еще сидел, приложившись к рулю, а Тобин пришел в себя, вставая с колен парня и пытаясь отдышаться. От движения Мэтт тоже очнулся, и спустя мгновение они потянулись к так и валяющемуся на полу машины пистолету.  
  
      Уэстон схватил оружие первым и сразу же выпрыгнул из машины, целясь в расфокусированного Фроста. Кажется и Мэтту от удара еще не удалось отойти полностью. Или он не мог понять, что ему удалось буквально выхватить из рук Фроста оружие, сразу. Но он держал пушку в руках — это факт, и Фрост был безоружным — это тоже факт. Поэтому Мэтт, посмотрев по сторонам и вытерев мокрое лицо рукавом кофты, уже приготовился к тому, что будет делать.  
  
      Мэтт, оставив мужчину в машине, но продолжая целиться, попятился к выходу из парковки. Тобин бы удивился, если бы парень сбежал — боевой малый ему попался. Так что он просто продолжил сидеть в машине, ожидая дальнейших действий своего надзирателя. К тому же все ныло и болело от недавней «вечеринки» в легковушке.  
  
      Парень добрался до парковочного окна у въезда и разбил его рукоятью пистолета, не колеблясь. Только отошел, чтобы летящее с дребезгом стекло его не задело. Потом он заглянул в комнатку, посматривая на вешалку с ключами от припаркованных автомобилей. Он особо не выбирал, взял первую попавшуюся связку.  
  
      Продолжая целиться — скорее условно, нежели реально планируя выстрелить и тем более попасть во Фроста, — он другой рукой нажал на кнопку сигнализации на брелке, но никакого ответа не последовало. Он выкинул эти ключи и схватил, не глядя, новые, сделав с ними то же самое, что и с предыдущими.  
  
      Машина от них тоже не отозвалась. Фрост оглянулся на то, что там делает этот малый, но никаких движений не предпринял, видимо наслаждаясь представлением и будущими концертами в исполнении этого парня. Наконец, выкинув третьи бесполезные ключи, Мэтт взял четвертые, и после нажатия кнопки на брелке, ему приветственно просигналил рядом стоявший с ним черный джип.  
  
      — А ну живо выходи, — скомандовал Мэтт мужчине, подходя к побитой со всех сторон легковушке и продолжая выставлять пушку перед собой.  
  
      Фрост без промедлений послушался, но вылезал с пассажирского сидения вальяжно, словно делая одолжение.  
  
      — Залезай в машину, — парень указал на тот джип. Фрост пока что молчал, но выполнял то, что от него требуют.  
  
      Через некоторое время с парковки не торопясь выехал темный джип с двумя пассажирами.  
  


***

  
      — Ясно, — девушка отняла трубку от лица и озвучила то, что ей сказали по телефону, в офисе в Лэнгли: — Полиция Кейптауна подъехала к квартире.  
  
      — Подтверждаю, — подхватила вторая девушка.  
  
      — Оцепить все.  
  
      — Мне сообщили, там девять трупов, — сказал тот, кто общался с НАСА ранее.  
  
      — Минимизация ущерба.  
  
      — Я сам, связываюсь с разведкой ЮАР.  
  
      В кабинете было еще шумнее, чем раньше. На все телефоны не хватало рук, и они добавляли бочку дегтя в весь этот инцидент своими трелями.  
  
      Дэвид смотрел на всех и слушал, что они говорили, и предчувствовал катастрофу. Линклейтер потирала лоб, уже ощущая подступающую мигрень. Уитфорд молчал, но его команды уже готовились вырваться на волю и дать работу и так неусыпным агентам.  
  
      — Пусть местные власти заблокируют дом, — наконец сказал он, тихонько покачав головой. — Проверьте запись уличных видеокамер, отчеты полиции… Для начала узнайте, почему Фрост вообще заявился в консульство и кто еще за ним может охотиться, черт подери, — он ненадолго замолчал, но снова продолжил, обратившись к Линклейтер. — Значит так. Уэстона и Фроста надо вывести из ЮАР. У нас есть там тактические группы? Хоть что-нибудь?  
  
      И она не растерялась, сразу ответив:  
  
      — Да, у меня есть люди в Египте, но они под прикрытием, — немного раздосадовано мотнула она головой и посмотрела Дэвиду в глаза, — если привлечь их, два года работы коту под хвост.  
  
      Уитфорд уже надевал пиджак, развернувшись спиной, но тут вступил Дэвид:  
  
      — Могу собрать группу из Европы, либо из Азии, но на это уйдет часов 18.*  
  
      Он на пару секунд замолчал, обдумывая, стоит ли продолжать.  
  
      — В настоящий момент, Уэстон — единственный шанс, — все-таки продолжил он, глянув на Линклейтер.  
  
      Троица посматривала друг на друга и не произносила то, что начало рваться наружу, как червь из земли, политой долгожданным дождем. Уитфорд, как самый главный, понизил голос и сказал, заставив червячка оказаться на воле:  
  
      — Тогда дайте мне все, что у нас есть по Мэтту Уэстону, и немедленно.  
  
      Через пару минут чернокожая девушка начала рассказывать всему офису об объекте, без запинок и лишнего, ее речь сопровождалась фотографиями и данными с различными цифрами. Доклад был подготовлен по той же системе, что и фростовский.  
  
      — Мэттью Джеймс Уэстон. Дата рождения: 24.02.1982. Родители: Тэрри и Меделин Уэстоны, Порт Вашингтон, Нью-Йорк. Арестован за драку через месяц после гибели родителей и младшей сестры в автокатастрофе. Закончил Йель, степень по экономике, завербован с третьего курса. Высокие показатели по аналитике и лингвистике во время обучения на базе. Особые способности в разведдеятельности. Его девушка, Ана Моро, француженка. По его отчетам — у них близкие продолжительные отношения. Она второй год работает врачом отделения онкологии в Гроот Шур. Приняла предложение больницы Hôtel-Dieu в Париже, выходит через две недели. В политических и иных группах не состоит. Она чистая.  
  
      Она закончила, посмотрев на Линклейтер, и та, даже не впустив благодарности во взгляд, тут же отдала новый приказ:  
  
      — Поставьте машину возле его дома. Используйте запасные каналы. Агентству безопасности достать данные по их телефонным разговорам и переписке, — она оперлась о стол, а за ее спиной мерцало лицо Аны Моро на большом экране.  
  
      — Да, мэм.  
  
      Девушка приняла приказ и сразу приступила к его выполнению.  
  
      Дэвид промолчал, лишь поджав губы.


	5. Chapter 5

      В разгар пятничного солнцепека по городу снуют машины, заставляя прохожих морщиться от поднимаемой ими пыли. В одном из автомобилей едут двое мужчин, и атмосфера в салоне совсем не дружественная. С заднего сидения, где находится молодой парень, на водителя незаметно направлен пистолет. Незаметно для других, но не для чернокожего мужчины, который сидит за рулем.  
  
      Мэтт потирает горло, которое саднит после встречи с хваткой Фроста, и двигает челюстью, тоже отведавшей тяжесть его удара. На его щеках виднеются свежие порезы и ссадины. Фрост смотрит за дорогой некоторое время, но решает все-таки немного смягчить напряжение, поглядев в зеркало заднего вида и сказав:  
  
      — Мне было бы проще, знай я, куда мы направляемся, — Тобин перевел взгляд обратно на дорогу.  
  
      — Рули без вопросов, — перебил его Мэтт, глянув в окно и вновь на Фроста. — По средней полосе.  
  
      — Ладно, — сказал Фрост и моментально повернул руль налево, поворачивая к съезду на шоссе.  
  
      —Эй, ты куда это? Не поворачивай.  
  
      Усталость во всем теле руководила Мэттом, не давая ему нормально реагировать на происходящее. Впору было бы запаниковать или даже разозлиться на Фроста за неповиновение, но ему только и оставалось, что не попасть в очередную передрягу, просто отсиживаясь на пассажирском сидении.  
  
      С того момента, как Фрост появился в его конспиративной квартире, прошло каких-то семь часов. И за это время он испытал столько, сколько за год службы на ЦРУ не испытывал. К такому он не был готов ни морально, ни физически, как бы он не храбрился. Поэтому нынешнее затишье давало ему зеленый свет на то, чтобы просто спокойно посидеть и обмозговать происходящее.  
  
      — Езжай прямо, — тихо продолжил Мэтт.  
  
      — Как скажешь, еду прямо, — Фрост только хотел напугать паренька, не последовав приказу, но только лишь для того, чтобы посмотреть, какова будет реакция.  
  
      Он чувствовал, что его надзиратель устал, он знал, что сейчас может сбежать даже на любом светофоре: от выстрелов все равно не будет толку, потому что ни одна пуля в таком состоянии стрелка не попадет в цель. Но Фрост не бежал, ему нужна была помощь, а парень располагал к себе, даже несмотря на то, что он засунул его в багажник и чуть не сломал ему хребет, устроив аварию на парковке.  
  
      Машина спокойно ехала, не неслась, убаюкивая расслабившегося Мэтта. Но боль в горле, которое он продолжал потирать, отрезвляла. Фрост увидел это движение в зеркале и произнес, пытаясь отвлечь:  
  
      — Приятнее, когда известно имя собеседника.  
  
      — Ты мне чуть шею не сломал, — глядя в окно выдал Мэтт.  
  
      — А ты в багажнике меня запер, — не остался в долгу Фрост.  
  
      В ответ прозвучала лишь тишина, прерываемая свистом ветра от проносящихся рядом машин. Тобин снова посмотрел в зеркало, наблюдая за Мэттом, который только и делал, что обиженно смотрел в окно.  
  
      — Слушай, ты ведь не под прикрытием, ты здесь под своим именем. Что скрывать?  
  
      — Уэстон. Мэтт, — наконец сдался парень.  
  
      Ему почему-то показалось, что произнеся вслух свое имя преступнику, он стал уязвимее, словно оголенный нерв. Виду он не подал, однако само осознание того, что он так запросто раскрыл свою личность, заставило его сердце сделать опасный кульбит.  
  
      — Вот и славно, — похвалил Фрост и продолжил беседу: — И давно ты на квартире торчишь?  
  
      — Уже год.  
  
      — С днем рождения.  
  
      Мэтт в очередной раз шмыгнул носом, маскируя горькую ухмылку.  
  
      — Кейптаун — позиция для новичков, должны были давно перевести.  
  
      Когда Фрост начал говорить, телефон в кармане Уэстона завибрировал, он его достал, осторожно посматривая на говорящего мужчину, а затем посмотрел на экран. Самым верхним именем в списке значилась Ана — его девушка, и звонила она только что.  
  
      — Может это моя личная просьба, — не теряя нить разговора, ответил Мэтт и убрал телефон обратно.  
  
      — Хах. А может в штабе тебе больше ничего не доверяют.  
  
      Они встретились взглядами в зеркале заднего вида. Фрост спокойно глядел на парня, который выглядел испуганным и измотанным. Может поэтому он промолчал на откровенную провокацию.  
  
      Молчание снова затянулось, Мэтт дал понять, что не будет отвечать на это, потерев свой нос и уставившись в окно.  
  
      — Какой у тебя план?  
  
      В этот раз Фросту не нужен был ответ, поэтому, когда Мэтт только собирался открыть рот, он продолжил:  
  
      — Дай угадаю: следовать протоколу. А по протоколу, если явка провалена, ты должен убедиться, что тебя никто не преследует. Включить GPS-маячок и выбирать другую явочную квартиру.  
  
      Они вновь смотрели друг другу в глаза через зеркало. Фрост видел лицо парня, которое выразило недоумение, как только он произнес:  
  
      — Думаешь, я позволю меня туда отвезти? — Фрост добавил суровости в голос.  
  
      — Думаю, тебе лучше заткнуться, — Мэтт перестал глядеть в отражение собеседника и уставился на его макушку, поджав губы.  
  
      Фрост на это рассмеялся. Ему не было смешно от его слов, нет. Он находил забавной наивность парня, его слепоту, поэтому сразу же приступил к главному:  
  
      — А ты уже поразмыслил, как твою квартиру вообще вычислили, Мэтт? — спросил он, пряча улыбку.  
  
      Парень посмотрел на водителя, затем, начав обдумывать сказанное, перевел взгляд на сидение перед собой и обратно.  
  
      — Они вели Кифера от самого консульства, — вывел результат мысли вслух Уэстон. — Так и вышли на явочную квартиру.  
  
      — Брось, ты сам-то в это веришь? — не дал ему договорить Тобин. Взгляд Мэтта заметался по салону, стараясь согнать только что зародившееся сомнение. Но его собеседник, не жалея парня, продолжил: — И откуда им было знать, что я где-то рядом с консульством?  
  
      Мэтт осторожно пробовал на языке сказанное преступником. Можно было придумать еще сотню отговорок и версий, но Фрост вел его к одной единственной.  
  
      — М? — вопросительно хмыкнул он, но почти сразу продолжил: — А мне нравится вместе с тобой в этом разбираться, — он широко заулыбался, впервые, наверное, не строя из себя психопата. — Прямо Холмс и Ватсон.  
  
      Мэтт молчал, пока Фрост своими словами вел его к, пожалуй, самой важной зацепке, смеясь.  
  
      — Это же был секретный объект. Чтобы узнать о нем, нельзя на заправке остановиться и расспросить, как проехать к явочной квартире. Напавших пригласили, но вот кто именно, Мэттью…обдумай это. А обдумав, спроси самого себя, можно ли верить твоему шефу.  
  
      На последней фразе Фрост слегка повысил голос, как бы делая акцент именно на этом.  
  
      — Болтай дальше, ты меня не убедишь.  
  
      — Уже убедил, — Мэтт, только отвернувшийся к окну, вернул свой настороженный и пока еще недоверчивый взгляд на говорившего Фроста и облизал пересохшие губы. — Теперь они изолируют тебя, Мэтт. Поначалу будут обхаживать тебя, обнимать и говорить что-то вроде «Ты отлично отработал, сынок, но теперь мы сами». Вот тогда ты поймешь — ты в мышеловке.  
  
      Все звучало слишком правдоподобно и в то же время нереально. Фрост убеждающее глядел на Мэтта на заднем сидении и оценивал его состояние. Уэстон словно исподлобья наблюдал за мужчиной, чуть ли не ощетинившись.  
  
      — Все стрелки переведут на тебя. Постараются как-то связать нас двоих, — Мэтт услышал это и ощутил, как сердце пропустило удар. — Чтобы в случае не того поворота им было на кого свалить на своих слушаниях в Сенате. Сегодня я не единственный твой враг.  
  
      Фрост посмотрел на Мэтта в последний раз и вернул свое внимания на дорогу. Он не знал, куда надо ехать, но за все время, что он болтал о заговорщических планах ЦРУ, Мэтт его не заставлял менять курс. Парень сейчас просто молчал, тихонько обдумывая сказанное и кусая губы. Он перестал понимать, кому можно верить и нужно ли вообще прислушиваться к словам бывшего агента. Но Фрост говорил очень убедительно, глядя через зеркальное стекло прямо в глаза парню.  
  


***

  
      — Значит, у нас крот, — подытожил все ночное происшествие Уитфорд у себя в кабинете в Лэнгли. — Это единственное объяснение.  
  
      Он только что шел по тихому коридору и теперь вернулся в свой кабинет, подходя к своему столу и врастая перед Линклейтер и Дэвидом грозным хищником.  
  
      — Секретность была абсолютная, — покачала головой агент Линклейтер.  
  
      Солнце садилось и врывалось в кабинет Харлана Уитфорда апельсиновым оттенком, грозясь перелиться в кроваво-красный в любую минуту. Линклейтер отвечала за данную операцию: она сама была во главе ее и сейчас несла больше ответственности за успешную реализацию, чем сам президент. Но Уитфорд по-прежнему главный, и он озвучивает очередной свой приказ, проходя перед окнами:  
  
      — Список всех, кто был в это посвящен. Всю подноготную, особенно вероятные связи с Фростом, — он вернулся за свой стол и собирался сесть. — Все передвижения до данной операции.  
  
      — Интересно, а давно работает эта группа? — смотря в пол, Дэвид задал вопрос, словно он сам не хотел произносить его.  
  
      Уитфорд откинулся на спинке стула, резко глянув на Линклейтер.  
  
      — Полгода уже. А к чему этот вопрос? — Она посмотрела на Дэвида и встретилась с ним взглядом, пожалуй, искренне не понимая.  
  
      — Я лишь пытаюсь в этом разобраться, — сказал Дэвид и посмотрел в этот раз на начальника.  
  
      Уитфорд, переводил взгляд с одного на другого, но, не выдерживая долгой паузы, сказал:  
  
      — Это все, спасибо.  
  
      Он придвинулся к столу, показывая, что на этом действительно разговор окончен. Линклейтер смотрела на Дэвида, как на предателя страны и родной матери, почти хмуря брови. Тот лишь первым развернулся и вышел из комнаты, не решаясь оставаться в этой компании еще дольше.  
  
      Уитфорд надел очки для чтения, и только тогда за Дэвидом последовала и Линклейтер, стуча каблуками по паркету. Босс проводил ее взглядом, а затем принялся изучать бумагу, которая была у него на столе все это время.  
  


***

  
      Варгас открыл крышку монитора, на котором высвечивалась информация о новом сообщении. Он воспользовался декодированием, привычно нажав нужную комбинацию кнопок ноутбука. Сообщение от некого Авнера содержало в себе только слово « _Отчет_ ». Мужчина, сидя где-то в темном углу комнаты в одиночестве, напечатал: « _Данные утеряны_ ».  
  
      Невдалеке находились его подчиненные, которые проверяли и чистили свое оружие, осторожно доставая пули и выкладывая их на стол. Кто-то продувал дуло, кто-то протирал рукоять.  
  
      Теперь Варгас готовился к ответу от инкогнито, чуть не кусая большой палец в ожидании. Наконец, письмо пришло, так же зашифрованно, как и первое. После декодирования там значилось: « _Можете приобрести повторно?_ » Варгас напечатал « _Да_ » в ответ и снова принялся ждать, жестами неосознанно показывая волнение.  
  
      Следующее сообщение пришло и расшифровалось быстро: « _Нет файла. Нет денег_ ».  
  
      Мужчина слегка помедлил, еще пару раз прочитав сообщение. Оно отдавалось в нем ощущением существенной угрозы, которая может обрушиться в любой момент провала. Он напечатал одной рукой « _Вас понял_ », отослал завершающее переписку сообщение и смотрел в монитор еще некоторое время. Ему оставалось только закончить начатое. Но это было не так просто. Он знал. Он понимал.  
  


***

  
      Пригород Кейптауна, Пэроу. Оранжевое солнце теперь совсем низко, и кажется, будто оно обволакивает все дома в округе в свою мягкую и сочную теплоту. Невдалеке от здания отеля «Стандарт» прогудел поезд, звеня железом.  
  
      Дверь в комнату открылась, туда зашел Тобин Фрост, держа перед собой опущенными сцепленные в замок руки в наручниках. За ним прошел Мэтт, уже привычно направляя пушку на Фроста.  
  
      Номер был неуютный, казалось, что грязный, но просторный. Мебели было довольно много: диван, стол, пара стульев и кроватей, телевизор на стене. И прямо в комнате в противоположном от входа углу раковина с водонагревателем.  
  
      Мэтт захлопнул скрипучую дверь, прошел к стулу напротив входа и пару раз потянул на себя трубу в стене, проверяя ее прочность.  
  
      Фрост сел на стул и, оставшись только одной рукой в наручниках, прицепил второй браслет к трубе. Затем он демонстративно подергал рукой в оковах, показывая, что при всем желании оторваться от трубы он не сможет, и глядя Мэтту в глаза.  
  
      Сначала наставив пушку на приковывающего себя к трубе Фроста, Мэтт ее опустил, когда тот закончил. Он, словно загипнотизированный холодным взглядом преступника, пятился к выходу, не в силах разорвать зрительный контакт.  
  
      Фрост повернул голову в сторону стола, что стоял рядом с бутылками воды на нем. Он это сделал, словно подсказывая, что бы в идеале нужно было делать в подобной ситуации. Мэтт тоже перевел туда взгляд, освобожденный от несуществующих пут этих черных глаз. Затем, предотвращая возможную попытку к бегству Фроста, он отодвинул стол дальше от сидящего и подошел к дивану, что стоял так же близко к Фросту, и подвинул ногой и его. На пол что-то упало и пару раз звякнуло, но не разбилось.  
  
      Эта, пусть и мнимая, безопасность слегка успокоила парня, и он собирался выйти из комнаты под легкую улыбку Фроста, который вальяжно расселся на неудобном стуле и подпер рукой голову, цепляясь взглядом за спину Мэтта. Открыв дверь, Уэстон, чтобы удостовериться, что мужчина все еще на месте, последний раз глянул на Фроста.  
  
      Молчание, продолжавшееся все это время, держало свой туз в рукаве. Из-за молчаливого Тобина Фроста Мэтту приходилось по несколько раз оглядываться на него. И с каждым взглядом, с каждой встречей двух пар глаз, Мэтту все больше казалось, что Фрост его сжигает заживо. Но отвести взгляда от огня, пожирающего его, не хватало духу.  
  
      Однако тело двигалось как-то самостоятельно, поэтому парень все-таки покинул комнату, закрыв за собой дверь, и оказался в коридоре с противными желтыми стенами.  
  
      Мэтт спиной откинулся на одну из них, прямо недалеко от двери их комнаты, и ноги его почти отказали, опасно согнув колени. Чтобы не свалиться прямо здесь, Мэтт оттолкнулся спиной от стены и, стоя уже посреди коридора, потер нос, вдыхая больше воздуха, чтобы глаза перестали слезиться.  
  
      Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как продолжать действовать, как он действовал до этого. Но вот к точке отсчета его уже ничего не вернет. Чертов Тобин Фрост теперь как клещ — не оторвать быстро и без боли. Парень смотрел в пол, решаясь, наконец, связаться с единственным доступным в данный момент человеком. Который сейчас подвержен не меньшей опасности, чем он сам.  
  
      Пока Фрост отсиживался в комнате, наблюдая за редкими прохожими в окне, Мэтт подошел к телефонному аппарату и вставил в разъем карточку. Затем набрал знакомый номер.  
  
      Слыша первые гудки, у него снова подкосились колени, но он был у стены, поэтому тут же облокотился, переложив трубку к другому уху. Когда зазвучал второй гудок, сердце Мэтта предательски ускорило свой темп, заставляя нервничать.  
  
      Но вскоре вместо гудков он услышал знакомый и такой далекий голос:  
  
      — Алло.  
  
      — Привет, — просто произнес он, словно он не был несколько раз при смерти.  
  
      — Милый, ты где? — Ана впустила в свой голос столько беспокойства, сколько было возможно.  
  
      — Не волнуйся, все хорошо.  
  
      Он услышал, что она цела и, скорее всего, невредима, и у него действительно все стало гораздо лучше, чем было, его губы тронула искренняя улыбка.  
  
      — Все отлично, — после небольшой паузы повторил он, облегченно улыбаясь. — Прости, что не перезванивал, я видел твои звонки. Испереживалась, наверное?  
  
      — У тебя ничего не случилось?  
  
      Девушка была в их светлой и уютной квартире, находилась она у окна и теперь присела на диван, получив, наконец, весточку от Мэтта.  
  
      — Нет, нет, все в порядке. Слушай… Понимаю, звучит по-дурацки, но… Вчера вечером в адрес НПО поступили угрозы, так что мы с Паркером всю ночь с этим разбирались и…  
  
      Голос Мэтта был спокоен, он не дрогнул, когда туда закралась ложь. Во спасение.  
  
      — И прости, что не перезвонил. Надо было сразу сообщить…  
  
      — Я очень волновалась, — действительно с волнением в голосе сказала она.  
  
      — Понимаю…— он прикрыл глаза, беря себя в руки. Потому что он должен был сказать то, что должен: — Я тебя попрошу…на секунду к окну подойди?  
  
      — Зачем?  
  
      — Ты просто быстренько в окошко выгляни и посмотри, нет ли там кого. Каких-нибудь машин незнакомых…ну или людей каких-нибудь у входа.  
  
      Она медленно встала, пока говорил Мэтт, и подошла к окну, что было — вот, рукой подать.  
  
      — Там полицейская машина, — сказала она сразу, как увидела внизу почти прямо напротив окон белый автомобиль с мигалками.  
  
      Она развернулась и чуть отошла от окна, осторожно спросив в трубку:  
  
      — Что происходит?  
  
      — Прости, пожалуйста. Понимаю, это уж слишком, но нам показалось, что будет лучше не возвращаться домой из предосторожности, и я с ним согласился. И…хоть беспокоиться не о чем, я тебя попрошу уехать к Дени ненадолго. Буквально на несколько часов. Я тебе скоро позвоню, и мы встретимся, ладно?  
  
      Ана молчала. И Мэтт понимал, что не нужно ее торопить. Он понимал, насколько все звучит кошмарно, а может быть, не до конца это осознавал. Но его девушка, глаза которой заблестели, молчала — не ругалась, не всхлипывала и не умоляла его все ей объяснить. Она вытерла глаза и кивнула головой:  
  
      — Хорошо, я поеду, — ее голос немного трясся, и Мэтт это услышал.  
  
      Он сильно зажмурился, благодаря небеса, что они дают возможность спастись хотя бы ей.  
  
      — Молодец. Я тебя люблю. Скоро поговорим. Не волнуйся, хорошо? Пока.  
  
      Сразу же после окончания разговора, Ана начала собирать вещи в спешке, и буквально через несколько минут она закрывала входную дверь и бежала вниз по лестнице, чтобы последовать совету парня.  
  
      Мэтту же понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы вернуться в комнату к Фросту, перед этим попытавшись вытереть лицо от грязи и несуществующей, но ощущаемой крови на нем.  
  
      Подойдя к раковине, он включил воду и наконец-таки умыл лицо, снимая с него накопившуюся усталость вместе с грязью. Раны саднили, во рту чувствовался привкус земли и пыли, но эта чистота успокаивала.  
  
      — Она в курсе твоей работы? — подал голос Тобин, наблюдавший за парнем. Пока он тут сидел в тишине и покое, он мог слышать, о чем говорил его надзиратель в коридоре с ужасными желтыми, да еще и, как оказалось, тонкими стенами.  
  
      Мэтт взял рядом висящее полотенце и вытер руки. За окнами слышался скрежет железнодорожных составов.  
  
      — Та, кому ты звонил… — не унимался мужчина.  
  
      Мэтт стоял к нему спиной, все еще делая вид, что вытирает руки.  
  
      — Ведь это девушка? — снова ноль реакции, поэтому Фрост продолжил: — Хотя, может и парень, я не знаю. Не мне судить.  
  
      Уэстон выкинул полотенце на пол и грозно посмотрел на Фроста, развернувшись к нему.  
  
      В его глазах стояли слезы, но еще там читалось презрение вперемешку со злостью и усталостью. Влажная кожа на щеках переливалась, когда желваки на скулах Мэтта задвигались.  
  
      — С нашей работой нормальные отношения заводить бесполезно.  
  
      Фрост выжидающе и даже слегка печально смотрел на Мэтта, почесывая бороду. Словно совсем не его пригвоздили к стене.  
  
      — Не бойся, она тебя не бросит, — растянул слова мужчина. — Все пойдет вот так, — он махнул рукой, — пытаясь ее уберечь, — он еще раз провел рукой по воздуху и вернул под челюсть, — ты будешь лгать, и вранья будет становиться все больше…  
  
      — Ты говорил, что нужен им живым, так? — перебил его Мэтт. Но Фрост продолжал свой монолог:  
  
      — Даже правда со временем будет походить на ложь, — Мэтт не слушал его, возвращаясь к интересующему его факту:  
  
      — Почему?  
  
      Фрост закончил, а Мэтт внезапно додумался:  
  
      — У тебя есть что-то, что им нужно. Что это?  
  
      — Она местная?  
  
      — Что это? За нее не волнуйся, — парень качнул головой.  
  
      — О, все-таки, девушка.  
  
      — Да, — Мэтт сорвался с места, опрокидывая с громким стуком стол, что он   
подвинул несколькими минутами ранее. Он подошел слишком близко к Фросту и навис над ним, не зная, что делать дальше.  
  
      Ему явно не доставало такого же спокойствия, которое было у самого разыскиваемого США преступника. Фрост смотрел своим привычным взглядом на Мэтта снизу вверх, разве что победно не хмыкнул тому, что вывел парня из себя.  
  
      За окном снова шумел состав, прибавляя к этому резкий паровозный гудок. В номере время застыло на пару секунд, пока Фрост не возобновил свою речь:  
  
      —Ты будешь продолжать врать ей дальше, — Тобин будто читал уже написанную книгу, без запинок предсказывая будущее Мэтта. — Она по-прежнему будет тебе верить, потому что хочет верить. Вот смысл нашего существования и вот наша работа. Мы так здорово наловчились пользоваться желанием людей верить и доверять.  
  
      Мэтт тяжело дышал ртом, слушая то, что говорил ему мужчина. Его темные глаза не ухмылялись, в них находилась какая-то частичка сочувствия и милосердия. А его губы говорили слишком точные фразы, будто обещания, что были исполнены века назад.  
  
      Парень отошел от Фроста и осел на кровать, повернувшись спиной, надеясь хотя бы не видеть своего собеседника. Фрост смотрел на него и по опущенным плечам видел все мысли и переживания парня. Изучал его и давал возможность обдумать свои слова одновременно.  
  
      — Она не бросит тебя, Мэттью, — после затишья подал голос Фрост.— Ты ее бросишь.  
  
      Мэтт не видел, что Фрост все еще за ним наблюдал. Он не видел, но слова, обращенные к нему, врывались прямо под грудину, прямо под черепную коробку, скобля все внутренности острыми когтями.  
  
      — Я — не ты, понял? — через плечо посмотрел Уэстон на мужчину красными глазами.  
  
      Фрост некоторое время не прерывал контакта, но первым отвернулся к окну, желая поставить точку. Блестящие глаза парня проследили за движением сильной шеи, и Мэтт, одергивая себя, вернул голову в исходное положение.


	6. Chapter 6

      В то время, когда на часах значилось почти шесть вечера и Мэтт, считая минуты, ходил по коридору отеля, держа в руках мобильный, офис в Лэнгли не терял бдительности.  
  
      Кругом велись важные телефонные разговоры, слышалось клацанье компьютерных мышек и клавиатур, и в воздухе висело тяжелое и почти искрящееся нетерпение. Линклейтер постукивала по сидению стула, за которое она держалась, пальцами и смотрела на экран перед собой. Время в углу показывало 17:59:49 в Кейптауне, и секунды бежали вперед.  
  
      Дэвид вышагивал по комнате, то вглядываясь в лица в коллег, то уводя взгляд под ноги. И Уитфорд молча наблюдал за всем этим, ожидая, как и все, звонка.  
  
      Когда Мэтт выждал еще минуту, он, нацепив капюшон кофты, словно желая обрести хоть какую-то защиту, набрал номер и поднес трубку к уху. В тот же момент в офисе раздался долгожданный звонок.  
  
      — Это ваш парень, отвечайте, — обратился Уитфорд к Дэвиду в тот момент, когда Линклейтер потянулась к телефону.  
  
      Агент посмотрела на Дэвида, который впал в некое подобие ступора. Он все еще смотрел на Уитфорда, когда раздался второй звонок. Линклейтер тоже не шевелилась, переводя взгляд с одного мужчины на другого. Дэвид поджал губы и наклонился к спикеру, чтобы нажать на кнопку приема звонка.  
  
      — Мэтти, привет, — сказал он, опуская голову ниже. — Ну как ты, держишься?  
  
      Мэтт молчал. Он стоял в ставшем темным коридоре, опершись о стену. Он не думал, что будет так сложно. Сложно даже говорить.  
  
      — Нормально, — его голос трясся.  
  
      Это было слышно даже через спикер. В это время в руки Дэвиду попала черная папка с новейшей информацией. Уитфорд внимательно смотрел на своих подчиненных.  
  
      — Мэтт, другая команда появится лишь через 12 часов. Извини.  
  
      На экране появилась карта со спутника, уменьшая масштаб.  
  
      — Мы подготовили для тебя новую квартиру в пригороде, — отреагировал на это Дэвид. — Возьмешь спортивную сумку в ячейке номер 256. Стадион Грин Пойнт, Метролинк. Код 251 22, — Мэтт еле слышно повторил цифры. — В сумке GPS-навигатор, он приведет к новой квартире. Объект под присмотром. Действуй осмотрительно.  
  
      Мэтт сполз по стене, потеряв свои силы еще где-то на «двенадцати часах». Он слушал. Просто слушал. Он слышал, что от него требуется и что ему надо делать. Но как это сделать и остаться в живых? Как не попасться на мушку бандитам или не быть приконченным самим Фростом? Парень провел ладонью по лицу и уставился на противоположную стену.  
  
      — Мэтт? — после затянувшейся паузы позвал Дэвид. Линклейтер и Уитфорд так и смотрели, не вмешиваясь в разговор. Если бы за годы службы из них не пропала бы та часть человечности, которая присуще простым обывателям, они бы посочувствовали парню.  
  
      — Слушай. Ты знаешь, как они на Фроста вышли? И кто привел их к нам?  после всех своих сомнений решил озвучить свой вопрос Уэстон.  
  
      — Мы выясняем, — ответил Дэвид медленно и осторожно. Но потом бодрее продолжил: — Мы рассчитываем на тебя. Доставь Фроста на квартиру и выбирай любое назначение.  
  
      — Доставлю, — собранно и почти моментально сказал Мэтт. — Доставлю…  
  


***

  
      В городе стемнело. На шоссе было почти пустынно, и машина с Фростом за рулем и Мэттом на заднем сидении ехала быстро и смело.  
  
      — На светофоре налево, — прорезал тишину голос парня, когда слева вблизи показался стадион.  
  
      — К стадиону? — решил уточнить Тобин, привычно посмотрев в зеркало заднего вида.  
  
      —Да.  
  
      Мэтт решил не строить из преступника дурачка и ответил как есть. Он периодически называл нужное направление, руководя Фростом с заднего сидения, но разговор у них не клеился. То ли Тобин решил отстать от парня и дать ему больше времени для самокопания, то ли ему надоела компания мальца. Уэстон в последний раз поглядел в глаза водителю через зеркало и повернулся к окну.  
  
      У стадиона Грин Пойнт уже при подъезде было шумно. Народ веселился, громко разговаривал, и ко всему прочему чуть ли не каждый посетитель имел у руках по трубе, которая издавала ужасные звуки беснующегося раненного животного. По направлению ко входу шли болельщики с большими флагами или маленькими флажками бело-красного и бело-синего цветов. Тем не менее, джип мужчин ехал беспрепятственно и смог встать на одно из свободных мест не так далеко от входа.  
  
      Фрост остановил машину, и Мэтт тотчас вышел, пряча оружие и забирая ключи из замка зажигания. Он оставил мужчину за рулем одного, а сам подошел к продавцу на тротуаре, завлекающего народ.  
  
      — Шарф сколько стоит? — услышал Тобин.  
  
      — 50 рандов, — Мэтт сразу согласился, а продавец привычно продолжал: — Всего 50.  
  
      — Да.  
  
      Фрост следил своим взглядом за парнем, который получил темно-синий шарф с эмблемой одной из команд и возвращался обратно к автомобилю.  
  
      — Надевай наручники, — сразу проговорил Мэтт, как только подошел к водительскому окошку, и дал мужчине в руки ключи от наручников, пальцами касаясь темных ладоней.  
  
      — На обе?  
  
      — Да.  
  
      Снова только одно слово, а Мэтт в этот раз не смотрит на Фроста, будто пряча свой взгляд. Все бы ничего, но ему необходимо это сделать. В который раз оказаться в плену черных глаз Фроста лишь для того, чтобы знать или хотя бы попытаться узнать, о чем тот думает. Но Мэтту это не удается.  
  
      Фрост отстегивает одну свою руку, которая по обычаю прицеплена к рулю, и отдает парню ключ. Затем он надевает один браслет, а следом и второй. И смотрит прямо в глаза Мэтту. Этот чертов бывший агент специально держит свой взгляд на парне, будто стараясь его загипнотизировать.  
  
      Но Мэтт уже наученный опытом: он из-под опущенных ресниц глядит на то, как Тобин Фрост застегивает наручники, и не думает попадаться в зрительный капкан.  
  
      — Выходи, — скомандовал Мэтт, когда увидел, что мужчина закончил.  
  
      Он открыл дверь машины, и Фрост вышел, оказавшись почти нос к носу с Мэттом. Парень отшатнулся, полоснув по неизменившемуся выражению лица Фроста взглядом. Но тут же вновь приблизился, накидывая на скованные руки мужчины только что купленный шарф. Он не слышит стук своего сердца за всей этой шумихой вокруг, но чувствует, как оно усилило свой напор в груди.  
  
      — Ты уверен, что не хочешь просто смыться? — задал вопрос Фрост Мэтту в макушку, когда тот тщательнее прикрывал наручники тканью.  
  
      — Не могу.  
  
      — Да можешь. Должен.  
  
       Парень встретился взглядом с Фростом, слыша в его голосе что-то вроде заботы, и опять эти невозможные черные глаза прикованы к волнующейся мордашке Мэтта. И почему с каждым таким нефизическим соприкосновением в груди сбывается ритм? Мэтт боится?  
  
      — Вперед, — поторопил парень преступника, опуская взгляд, чтобы захлопнуть дверцу их транспортного средства. — Туда, через дорогу.  
  
      Мэтт указал направление и оказался снова в опасной близости с лицом Фроста, пододвинув его к тротуару. И Фрост пошел. Сразу же и беспрекословно. Оборачиваясь на парня за ним, шагающего словно тень.  
  
      Они попали в гудящую и свистящую толпу, которая становилась все больше с каждой минутой. Фрост быстро шел впереди, уже не проверяя наличие своего милого хвоста за собой. А за ним по пятам торопился Мэтт. Он слегка отстал от мужчины — ему мешал народ — и старался не отрывать взгляда от черноволосой головы перед собой.  
  
      — Идут на игру, — громко сказал Тобин. — Я это так люблю.  
  
      Фрост повернулся к Мэтту, рискуя врезаться в кого-нибудь.  
  
      — Шагай прямо к Метролинку.  
  
      — Шагаю.  
  
      Фрост снова смотрел вперед и шагал, как и было велено. Они вдвоем шли сквозь толпу, обгоняя не слишком торопливых ребят, и вышли к лестнице, ведущей к подземке.  
  
      Они прошли перрон, и почти сразу от входа начиналась череда шкафчиков, покрашенных в синий. Мэтт знал, куда надо идти, и мгновенно нашел нужную ячейку. Он отпустил чуть ранее захваченное ладонью плечо мужчины и указал поодаль от нужного ящика:  
  
      — Встань вон там.  
  
      Фрост повернулся спиной к синей стене, нехотя продолжая слушаться малого. Мэтт подошел к дверце вплотную, беря в руку замок с кодом, и, посматривая по сторонам, не замечая жгущего внутренности взгляда Тобина, — который подошел ближе, как только парень обратил все внимание на замок, — ввел нужные цифры.  
  
      Дверца шкафчика открылась. Уэстон вытащил оттуда рюкзак, а из него навигатор, сразу же включая. Маленький монитор показывал на карте их местоположение, но затем перевел область распознавания выше, отмечая новую цель. Фрост смотрел на гаджет в руках парня сверху вниз, впитывая информацию каплями.  
  
      Мэтт отключил мониторчик и скрыл его в рюкзаке, закидывая его через плечо. Потом он посмотрел на Фроста, — наблюдавшим за рыбками в аквариуме котом — огляделся, слегка кивнув, и возвратил взгляд мужчине, говоря:  
  
      — Идем дальше.  
  
      Фрост не сдвинулся с места, тем самым пугая новичка, но через секунду моргнул и пошел обратным путем, который показывал Мэтт, отодвигаясь в сторону.  
  
      Игра уже началась. На поле сражались две африканские команды, и болельщики создавали ту настоящую футбольную атмосферу на стадионе, которая пробирает игроков до костей и заставляет сражаться всерьез, со всей силы.  
  
      Много болельщиков осталось за пределами стадиона, продолжая направляться из подземки по направлению к главному входу. Среди них неразлучной парочкой шагали Фрост с Уэстоном. Фрост по-прежнему шел впереди, давая Мэтту небольшой перевес сил в этой смертельной игре. Но Мэтту это лишь казалось.  
  
      Только самый опасный преступник ЦРУ заметил большое скопление охраны вокруг них, он, не опасаясь своего надзирателя, который явно не ожидал от безропотно выполняющего Фроста все его приказы такого хода конем, закричал:  
  
      — Эй! Полиция! — он взметнул свои закованные руки вверх, создавая панику не только у более-менее спокойного Мэтта, но и людей вокруг.  
  
      — Это еще что?! — Мэтт подбежал к опережающему его на пару шагов Тобину и силой опустил его руки, голосом выдавая нахлынувшее волнение.  
  
      — Спасите! Он хочет меня похитить, — продолжал кричать мужчина, привлекая внимание охранников поблизости. — Он меня похищает!  
  
      — А ну стой, — крикнул один, кладя свою руку на оружие.  
  
      Народ сразу создал вокруг них некий барьер отрешенности, покидая от греха подальше возмутителей спокойствия. Мэтт вцепился в Тобина, заставляя скрыть наручники и перестать кричать на всю площадь.  
  
      — Не с места, — скомандовал охранник, подошедший ближе.  
  
      — Я секретный агент, — обратился к нему Мэтт на африкаансе, перекрикивая фростовское «у него есть пистолет» и «смотрите, у него есть оружие». Он продолжает повторять, что он агент, адресуя это всем вокруг, словно оправдываясь.  
  
      Фрост поймал его. Он расставил свои мышеловки, свои капканы вокруг мальца, и теперь они по очереди захлопываются. С каждым щелчком все болезненнее. Мэтт кричит, старается доказать, что мужчина врет, но пистолет в кармане его кенгурухи заведомо весомый аргумент против его обладателя.  
  
      — У него пистолет! — все еще выкрикивает Фрост, снова подняв руки вверх, демонстрируя наручники.  
  
      Охраны стало больше, круг нелюдимости вокруг двоих мужчин тоже, а Мэтт не знает, что делать.  
  
      Он слышит сквозь все неразборчивые голоса жесткую фразу, адресованную к нему:  
  
      — Бросай оружие!  
  
      И предохранители на самообладании Мэтта разрываются.  
  
      Он яростно достает пистолет, хватая обеими руками, и целится во Фроста. Потом в охранников. Потом в толпу. Мужчины в форме тут же взяли парня на прицел, едва он вытащил пушку. Народ кинулся врассыпную с криками и визгами, усугубляя нервный срыв Уэстона своим недопониманием. Ему хочется все рассказать, хочется, чтобы все ему поверили. Но кто будет верить парню с оружием в центре толпы на футбольном матче.  
  
      — Лежать, — кричит непонятно кому Мэтт, меняя направление дула с одного человека на другого, — лежать! Лежать!  
  
      Мэтта обступили со всех сторон, он уже упустил из виду Фроста, да и вообще можно сказать, что забыл о нем, будучи в таком щекотливом положении. И когда он повернулся спиной к одному из охранников, тот снял его с мушки и выскочил вперед, замахиваясь рукоятью ружья и ударяя в полную силу по голове парню. Его ноги подкосились, в голове сразу что-то зазвенело, заставляя в глазах весь мир накрениться, и Мэтт упал лицом на землю.  
  
      — Не двигаться, — кричал в это время кто-то Фросту. — Тебе тоже лежать!  
  
      — Хорошо! Хорошо! — Тобин также оказался на земле, повинуясь парням с пушками, но добровольно, выставляя вперед руки, чтобы видели, что у него ничего нет.  
  
      — Нет! Я арестовал этого человека! — взывал к сознанию охранников Мэтт, не выпав из реальности от удара, но лежа на асфальте. Ему заламывали руки за спину и сковывали их чем-то. — Я арестовал этого человека. Он убийца! Он убийца!  
  
      Он переходил с английского на африкаанс, чтобы как-то втереться им в доверие, потому что в глаза глянуть никак не получается — он лежит на земле, без возможности к не то что побегу, а к простому рукопожатию.  
  
      — Там разберемся, — командным тоном заверил кто-то из главных. — Замолчите, — эта грубая фраза обращена была к обоим буйным.  
  
      Тобин Фрост теперь тоже лежит на земле, но он может видеть охранников, он может выдать из себя жертву. И он это делает. Кричит, как потерпевший, кривя лицо напускным ужасом. Только когда от него отворачиваются парни с оружием, он улыбается уголком губ так, что пробегает холодок по спине.  
  
      — Отпустите, — взмолился поодаль от него Мэтт, когда его руки обездвижили и начали поднимать на ноги.  
  
      — Поднимите его.  
  
      — Встань.  
  
      Они насильно подняли под руки ослабленного Мэтта и развернули по направлению к посту охраны в здании стадиона.  
  
      — Отпустите, — продолжал просить парень, стараясь выбиться из сильных рук мужчин в форме и оглядываясь на пока что смирно лежащего Фроста. — Что вы делаете?!  
  
      — Не дергаться.  
  
      Фроста за ним тоже подняли и, не отставая, не делая поблажек в хватке, повели внутрь.  
  
      Двое бандитов продолжали выкрикивать на ходу свои версии, не переставая сопротивляться рукам закона, который всячески затыкал правонарушителей.  
  
      — Я…я американский гражданин, я не знаю, что этот…что ему нужно от меня, — в последний раз громко запричитал Фрост.  
  
      — Ладно, успокойтесь, — смиренно отвечали мужчины в форме, беспрепятственно пробираясь вперед под навес здания.  
  
      Их обоих провели под любопытные и неодобрительные взгляды болельщиков, что находились вне трибун, мимо свистящего и гудящего поля на первом этаже крупного сооружения. И в какой-то момент, сам того не осознавая, Фрост потерял спину Мэтта из виду: его повели в другое крыло. Он оглянулся, но увидел только толпу зевак за собой.  
  
      Мэтт словно почувствовал, что ставший тем самым зловредным клещом Фрост исчез из поля его досягаемости. Он повернул голову назад и не увидел там привычного темнокожего силуэта в синей рубашке. Он проиграл.  
  
      Мэтт словно потерял все, что он заработал за все годы своей жизни: его успех, его награды и всю его уверенность. Ноги перестали слушаться, и он чуть не повис на охранниках.  
  
      Его повели в другую сторону этажа, как преступника, удерживая стальной хваткой за плечи, почти волоча по земле ногами. В слабоосвещенном коридоре с каменными стенами было тихо, воодушевляющие звуки с поля и трибун досюда не доходили.  
  
      Когда Мэтта посадили на стул в служебной комнате, резко сжав плечо, он уже думал, что все кончено. Мужчины перед ним и за стеклом переговаривались, перебирая возможности ареста или освобождения, но Мэтт, приметив стену с мониторами, уставился туда, даже не надеясь найти знакомую фигуру. Он глянул на держащего его офицера.  
  
      — Вы не понимаете. Этот человек очень опасен, — обратился он ко всем полицейским на африкаансе. И снова по-английски: — Опасен, говорю, а!  
  
      Чернокожий мужчина, судя по погонам, капитан поста, недоверчиво и немного ошарашено посмотрел на говорившего Мэтта.  
  
      —Да вы слушайте, я полицейский из Америки, я его арестовал, его зовут Тобин Фрост, — на одном дыхании выпалил он. — Куда вы его увели?  
  
      Мужчина рядом с капитаном посмеялся над ним, как над сумасшедшим, но капитан ответил:  
  
      — Он в медпункте.  
  
      Вслух Мэтт ничего не сказал на это, качнув головой. Теперь он хотя бы не был в неведении. Может вскоре они ему поверят? Но тут его взгляд зацепился за один из мониторов, пока трудяги обшаривали его рюкзак.  
  
      — Похоже на GPS, — сказал один.  
  
      — Да, это GPS.  
  
      На одном из левых мониторов Мэтт увидел не совсем нормальную обстановку в комнате, где была камера: на полу несколько людей и перевернуты койка и какие-то вещи. Один из мужчин был без одежды. Секунда потребовалась, чтобы Мэтт понял, что это может означать. Он вскочил с места, крикнув:  
  
      —Вот! Вот, вот, — его надсмотрщик осадил его за плечо обратно на стул. — Видите? Вверху слева. Второй монитор слева.  
  
      Он больше не предпринимал попыток встать, но всеми силами старался обратить внимание копов на монитор.  
  
      — Смотрите, смотрите, и где он по-вашему?  
  
      Капитан настороженно смотрел на парня, но тотчас же перевел свой взор на нужный монитор. Изображение там сменилось на следующую картинку — они показывали с разных камер по очереди.  
  
      На несколько секунд в комнате повисло молчание, пока капитан не сказал охраннику:  
  
      — Ну-ка отмотай назад.  
  
      Мужчина за управлением нажал рычажок, и людские потоки на экране, сменившие то, что видел Мэтт, пришли в обратное действие. Все в комнате уставились на монитор. Дыхание Мэтта ускорилось, подгоняемое сердцем, словно вставшим на беговую дорожку. Он чуть не вслух молил: «Ну давай же, давай!»  
  
      Теперь на мониторе показался парень в форме, спиной входящий в дверь — обратное воспроизведение, — держащий в руках корзину, и за ним еще один; и следующим кадром перед присутствующими возникла комната медпункта с недвигающимися на полу телами.  
  
      — Медпункт на третьем этаже! Бегом! — тут же скомандовал капитан, беря в руки рацию.  
  
      Все остальные в комнате, не считая того охранника, что стоял за пультом управления, собирались на выход, повинуясь приказу.


	7. Chapter 7

      — Медпункт на третьем этаже, все туда, живо! — повторил капитан по рации, отправляясь вслед за подчиненными.  
  
      Мэтт следил за проходящими мимо него мужчинами взглядом и привстал на стуле, когда его охранник отпустил его плечо и тоже направился к выходу. Его тут же без лишних слов усадил обратно капитан.  
  
      — Видите? Сейчас видите? — торжествуя в глубине души, спросил он, не обращаясь к капитану напрямую.  
  
      В служебной комнате охраны стадиона осталось трое мужчин. Капитан стоял рядом с Мэттом, вглядываясь в монитор и надеясь среагировать вовремя, чтобы по рации сообщить координаты беглеца. А парень за управлением мониторами стоял к ним спиной, занимаясь тем же. Но так как он Фроста в лицо не видел, все время находясь здесь, от него было мало толку.  
  
      Уэстон тоже шерстил взглядом стену с мониторами. От одного к другому. Ничего знакомого. Но внезапно на одном из экранов сменилась картинка, и на секунду ему показалось, что это Фрост. Это был Фрост!  
  
       Сказать полиции? Закричать? Что они с ним сделают, когда найдут? А что сделают с самим Мэттом?  
  
      За последний десяток часов парень приноровился принимать решения быстро. Скосив взгляд на капитана, держащего его за плечо, а потом на секунду уставившись перед собой, Мэтт придумал, что нужно делать. Вместо того, чтобы сообщать копам о самом опасном сейчас преступнике США, он вскочил со своего места, всем своим весом толкая капитана вбок к стене, а затем, приблизившись к парню у мониторов, впечатал ему в живот с ноги. Тот полетел в стеклянную перегородку и повалился на пол. Времени, пока он придет в себя, хватило на то, чтобы снова вернуться к капитану и своей головой ударить по его.  
  
      Парень у перегородки уже встал на ноги и схватил со стола дубинку. Подбежал к пытающемуся вырубить капитана Мэтту и метко ударил по коленям, заставив его пошатнуться. Мэтт попал к нему в руки, но не растерялся. Оттолкнулся ногой о тумбу и, будучи в захвате, попятился к противоположной стене. Парню с дубинкой неслабо досталось по голове, когда Мэтт всем своим весом придавил его к стеллажам, а затем дал ногой по челюсти. Вот теперь он точно больше не встанет.  
  
      Мэтт отошел на пару шагов, смотря на тело без сознания перед ним, потом оглянулся на лежащего в углу капитана. Надо было действовать дальше, пока мужчина не мог встать. Он подбежал к столу, где был канцелярский нож, встал к нему спиной, наугад хватая его и выдвигая лезвие. Оставалось только не перерезать себе вены, будучи в такой позе. Но он задействовал острую часть как надо: разрезал пластик и освободил руки.  
  
      За треснувшей от удара стеклянной перегородкой лежали вещи Уэстона, в том числе и пушка, он взял ее, перезарядил и направил на кряхтевшего капитана.  
  
      — Не двигаться, — он смотрел на него сосредоточенно и свободной рукой возвращал все свои вытащенные из рюкзака вещи обратно.  
  
      Пока лежащий на полу мужчина его слушался, он схватил у мониторов темную форменную куртку, следом подошел к капитану, забрал у него рацию и вышел за дверь, вслушиваясь в неразборчивую радиолинию.  
  
      Все это заняло от силы полминуты. Мэтт действовал быстро и отточено, не давая прорваться слабости, которая руководила им еще днем. Сейчас парень мог выполнить любое задание, даже глазом не моргнув. Даже убийство теперь ему не казалось чем-то нереальным и киношным.  
  
      Фрост в это время спокойно шел по зданию стадиона. Его ничего не волновало — если только самую малость, которую звали Мэттом Уэстоном, — он был в форме полицейского, и о нем не давали объявлений о розыске. Так что ему оставалось только не привлекать внимания, лавируя между группками людей, не попавших на игру.  
  
      Мэтт покинул коридор на первом этаже и уже шел по верхним уровням. Он поднес рацию к губам и собрался, сосредоточился на произношении языка, который слышал вот уже двенадцать месяцев каждый день. Нельзя сейчас выдавать чертов акцент.  
  
      — Подозреваемый обнаружен. Юго-западная трибуна. Верхний ярус, — сказал он на чистом африкаансе.  
  
      Мэтт имел свои козыри в рукаве и сейчас умело их задействовал. Взяв рацию капитана, он снабжал всех уполномоченных ложными данными. Он примерно знал, в каком квадрате сейчас Фрост и куда направляется, но найти его было так же сложно, как каплю в море. Тот в полицейской форме и чернокожий, да еще постоянно передвигается. Но у него нет рации.  
  
      Охрана направлялась по озвученным координатам с разных частей квадрата, Мэтт следил за этим, поглядывая на проходящих мимо него людей в форме.  
  
      Игра на поле продолжалась. Но Мэтту было не до нее. Он вышел на трибуны и, даже не смотря на поле, по ступенькам спустился вниз. Вместе с этим он произнес по рации:  
  
      — Будьте внимательней на нижних этажах, — снова звучит его уверенный голос без акцента. — Подозреваемый обнаружен у желтого сектора 228.  
  
      Мэтт смотрит вдаль и по сторонам, выйдя за пределы трибун опять на лестницу к первому этажу. Он вглядывается в охранников, пряча рацию, и не видит знакомого лица. Только сосредоточенные выражения мужчин в форме, которые слушают информацию — его информацию — по каналу связи.  
  
      Но где-то вдали он видит еще одну фигуру в форме, и она направляется совсем не туда, куда все остальные. Мэтт безошибочно угадывает, кто это, пусть лица человека не видно издалека. Он бегом спускается по лестнице и спешит сквозь толпу в сторону, куда направился человек.  
  
      Мэтт старается особо не бежать, чтобы не привлекать внимания, но торопиться надо. Нельзя снова упустить Тобина Фроста хотя бы из виду. Они уже за пределами стадиона, мужчина в форме все еще далеко впереди, но Мэтт не может сдержаться. Он чувствует адреналин. Чувствует его чуть ли не больше, чем в момент драки в каморке охранников. Он не справляется с этим чувством и громко зовет:  
  
      — Фрост!  
  
      Чернокожий мужчина впереди чуть поворачивает голову, но, не замедляясь, снова возвращает ее в прежнее положение.  
  
      — Фрост! — повторяет малец громче, ускоряя свое подобие бега. Он держит в опущенной руке пистолет, и палец его находится прямо на спусковом крючке, ощущая его дугу. Фрост не реагирует.  
  
      Зато полиция заинтересовалась внезапными выкриками. Они смотрят в сторону Мэтта.  
  
      — Фрост! — уже крикнул Мэтт, останавливаясь и целясь в удаляющийся силуэт.  
  
      Полиция отреагировала раньше. Мужчина в форме выстрелил вверх, вызывая панику у прохожих на площади. Все разом кинулись к укрытию, крича и визжа из-за разрезавшего воздух громкого звука выстрела.  
  
      Мэтт развернулся в сторону полицейского, решив, что раненным — если в него сейчас будут стрелять — найти Фроста будет еще менее возможно. Но он не выстрелил. И полицейский тоже. Тот лишь крикнул толпе убираться, чтобы не попасть по носящимся по округе гражданским. Этим воспользовался Мэтт и, посматривая на вооруженного блюстителя закона, направился в сторону убежавшего Тобина Фроста. Мэтту в спину крикнули:  
  
      — Стоять! — когда он подбегал к спуску в подземку, куда ломанулась большая часть народа, охранник взвел курок и выстрелил в убегающего парня.  
  
      Вторая пуля прошла совсем близко, уродуя перилла, и Мэтт решил убрать это препятствие со своего пути. Он развернулся на лестнице, пропустив уже пару ступенек, и начал доставать свое оружие. Но рядом с ним, на другой стороне лестницы, началась давка — кто-то свалился, запутавшись в ногах, и потянул за собой еще несколько человек, однако желавших скрыться в подземке меньше не становилось, и они продолжили спускаться по лежащим на ступенях людям.  
  
      — Стойте! — крикнул им Мэтт. Он глянул на стрелявшего — тот не мог попасть в Мэтта, пока парень находился ниже уровня асфальта. — Остановитесь!  
  
      Мэтт потянулся к валявшейся у средних перилл девушке, но раздался еще выстрел, и Мэтт выскочил на верхние ступеньки, почти не целясь, с двух выстрелов попадая по мужчине в форме. По площади раскатилось эхо этих выстрелов — словно они имели другой звук, не такой, как у полицейских пуль, — Мэтт почувствовал запах пороха и звон в ушах. Нет. Он стрелял раньше, даже сегодня, но по живому человеку стрелял впервые. Впервые от его руки кто-то, находящийся не так далеко от него самого, просто опрокинулся на спину, не шевелясь и не крича от боли. Кто-то погиб. Кто-то лишился из-за него жизни. Он убил человека…  
  
      Крики толпы уже не казались такими реальными. И все вообще перестало иметь какую-то жизненную натуральность. Но от звона в ушах через несколько секунд оставалось только воспоминание, Мэтт снова слышал болезненно стонущую и кричащую женщину рядом с ним. Ее перешагивали и перепрыгивали, но она не могла встать самостоятельно. Уэстон протянул ей руку, выволок на свою половину лестницы, где никого не было, и подвинул ее к стене. Она уже не кричала, и Мэтт смог отвлечься на то, что происходило за пределами лестницы.  
  
      Он привстал, оглядывая уже опустевшую площадь. Там было двое полицейских — к мужчине, в которого стрелял Мэтт, подошел его коллега. Мэтт отдаленно слышал, что он зовет медиков, и видел, что тот, в кого он выстрелил, еще жив. У него внутри будто что-то вспорхнуло, спугнув костлявые руки вины совершенного убийства, тянущиеся к сердцу. Он, все еще глядя на еле шевелящегося человека на земле, перехватил поудобней рюкзак и затем продолжил спускаться в подземку, к концу ступеней сливаясь с бегущими с площади людьми.  
  
      Хвоста за собой Мэтт не обнаружил, пару раз оглянувшись, а значит его целью снова являлся убежавший вперед Фрост. Мэтт увидел вдали фигуру в полицейской форме, бегущую так, словно он решил заскочить в Старбакс во время утренней пробежки, и сразу ускорился, сбивая дыхание к чертям собачьим. Он только что увидел, как Фрост за пару секунд до него свернул куда-то, куда больше никто не бежал.  
  
      У входа Мэтт замедлился, успевая перевести дыхание и вновь вытащить пистолет, и направился в темное помещение подземки. Он осторожно направлял оружие перед собой, просчитывая каждый свой шаг и вслушиваясь в звуки, отскакивающие от каменных стен и пола до высокого потолка.  
  
      Парню почудилось, что справа от него кто-то шевельнулся, и он собирался уже туда пойти, резко повернув голову, но из-за угла слева к нему протянулась рука, схватив за рюкзак. Мэтт тут же его сбросил, обеими руками хватаясь за пушку и почти вплотную наставляя ее на такую же выставленную Фроста.  
  
      В его голове проскочила шальная мысль о том, что его сейчас угробят, что просвистит пуля и располошит черепную коробку. Но приглушенный бетонными стенами голос Фроста сказал:  
  
      — Брось пистолет, — он шел на парня, а тот от него. — Брось, — повторил он уже с нетерпением, почти прижимая к стене, дальней от входа.  
  
      — Я отвечаю за тебя.  
  
      Мэтт сказал первое, что пришло в голову. Доля секунды ему понадобилась на то, чтобы понять, что да, так оно и есть. Он в ответе за этого мужчину. Преступник, убийца, а сейчас и беглец, которого правительство и разведка США мечтают увидеть за решеткой или лучше всего в гробу.  
  
      Фрост взвесил свои варианты почти мгновенно и, одной рукой выхватив оружие Мэтта, второй рукой со своей пушкой в ней врезал ему прямо в солнечное сплетение. Парень почувствовал силу удара не только грудью, но и всем телом, согнувшись пополам прямо у стены. От грудной клетки словно расходились зудящие нити, связывающие легкие и не дающие сделать вздох. Ему не хватало воздуха, он чувствовал, что задыхается. А Фрост подошел к нему ближе и своим спокойным невозмутимым голосом сказал:  
  
      — Ты за самого себя лучше ответь.  
  
      Фрост поднес оба пистолета к шее Уэстона, не позволяя поднять голову и надавливая, заставляя согнуться еще сильнее, и смотрел из-под кепки на хватающего воздух ртом Мэтта.  
  
      — Вставай на колени, — приказал он. Из голоса пропало то наигранное добродушие, что присутствовало еще на подходе к стадиону.  
  
      Парень его послушался. Мэтт тут же подтянул под себя ноги, без колебаний следуя командному голосу Тобина Фроста. В его шею все еще упирались два дула, но вместе с тем, как к нему возвращалась возможность дышать, он чувствовал, что все еще не кончено. Он поднял взгляд, который сменил в себе искру испуга на презрение, на Фроста.  
  
      — Убьешь меня? — снизу вверх глядя в глаза мужчине в полицейской форме и трясясь, задал главный вопрос Мэтт.  
  
      Улыбка прорезала лицо, скрытое бейсболкой. Улыбка была участливой, понимающей. Но Фрост всю дорогу так улыбался, имитируя съехавшего с катушек. Только вот сейчас в этой улыбке было что-то еще.  
  
      Фрост пнул одну из валяющихся на полу канистр, встряхнув воздух громким стуком пустой емкости, и встал напротив парня, пряча один пистолет в задний карман. Второй по-прежнему находился на шее Мэтта, но мужчина медленно перевел его дуло на скулу, а затем на подбородок, задевая нижнюю губу парня. Мэтт нахмурился и попытался отстраниться. Но звенящая тишина вновь была потревожена Фростом, который вкрадчиво сказал, глядя на трясущегося Мэтта:  
  
      — Отсоси.  
  
      Ему уже нечего терять. Он уже преступник. И одной ногой в могиле.  
  
      В помещении раздается очередной лязг рельс где-то вдали.  
  
      — Что? — переспрашивает Мэтт, но сам все прекрасно слышит.  
  
      Фрост еще раз улыбнулся, посмотрев на опешившего Мэтта.  
  
      — Давай, чего же ты? Сдулся? — будто бы издевался. — Открывай рот и соси. Давай, — но теперь он резко мотнул головой и надавил на ухо согретым металлом.  
  
      Мэтт неверяще смотрит на мужчину перед собой, его ухмыляющееся лицо, и не видит его. Не видит вообще ничего, потому что глаза его на секунду выхватывают дьявольский блеск зрачков Фроста и перестают работать правильно, посылая мозгу картинки совсем не те, которые должны появляться в подобной ситуации. Взгляд Мэтта опускается в пол, не в силах держаться на размывающемся лице шпиона, а ладони предательски влажнеют.  
  
      А Фрост просто показывает, насколько он властен сейчас. Не с пушками в руках, а одним только своим голосом способный подчинить этого парня. И тот подчиняется. Больше ни слова не сказав, Мэтт медленно переносит обе руки со своей ноющей груди к бедрам мужчины. Хватается за ремень форменных брюк, на мгновение задерживая на нем пальцы, хотя ему кажется, что проходит не меньше минуты, и Фрост не торопит, просто стоя над ним, посматривает с схороненным любопытством на Уэстона.  
  
      Тот сглатывает неприятный ком, появившийся сразу после слов преступника, и ведет пальцами к ширинке, без нажима чувствуя, что находится под тканью. Мэтта снова начинает трясти, но его пальцы безвольно, словно не по его желанию, безошибочно хватают язычок и тянут вниз. Послышался звук молнии, заставивший плечи парня передернуться. Он не мог посмотреть на Фроста снова, но если бы он это сделал, тот бы отказался от своей идеи? Мэтт стряхнул наваждение головой и вслепую забрался рукой между одеждами, ощущая горячую и пока мягкую плоть через белье. Вторая рука уцепилась за ремень, удерживая парня на стыке реальностей, пока еще не вовлеченная во весь этот беспредел.  
  
      От самоуважения Мэтта остаются одни лоскуты, как только он, стянув вниз трусы Фроста, коснулся жестких волос и кожи, испещренной венками.  
  
      — О боже, — прошептал он, вытаскивая орган из штанов полностью.  
  
      Мэтт стоит на коленях и в руке держит тяжелеющий член мужчины. Ему это отвратительно, унизительно, ужасно. Но почему Фрост? Почему он это сказал сделать? На маньяка-гомосексуалиста он не похож. Да и относился он к зарвавшемуся Мэтту вполне адекватно. Только вот сейчас непонятное замыкание произошло в мозгах. Но чьих именно, было пока не ясно.  
  
      — Только посмей укусить, — Фрост демонстрирует ствол в руке, убрав его от уха Мэтта и словно давая ему возможность действовать свободнее.  
  
      Но какая, к черту, тут может быть свобода, когда тело немеет, оставляя на задворках сознания последние сигналы бедствия, которые не попадут ни к кому, так и оставшись валяться разбитой гордостью у колен. Мэтт и подумать не мог о таком развитии событий. Он слышал, да, что Фрост свихнулся, что он бывший крутой спец в управлении сознанием, и раньше хотел бы даже познакомиться с ним. Но то, что он заставляет сейчас своим полным холода и отрешенности взглядом делать, приносит почти физическую боль в груди, не говоря уже об остатках той, которая пока не хотела покидать тело парня после удара.  
  
      Он с беспомощностью и отвращением смотрит на вялый член перед собой и так же дотрагивается до него всей рукой, не смея взглянуть мужчине в глаза. «Черт!» — выругался он мысленно раз сто, осторожно двигая слабыми от усталости и от много чего еще пальцами.  
  
      Его тошнит только от одной мысли брать это в руки, не говоря уже о рте. Но нависающая фигура бывшего агента ЦРУ не позволяет этой слабости мешать выполнять приказ. Где-то в глубине души Мэтт еще надеется, что это всего лишь шутка воображения; или что Фрост просто придумал новый способ пыток; или что он сам отдается на это растерзание души, чтобы не потерять достоинство. Но о чем вообще можно надеяться, находясь в такой ситуации?  
  
      Мэтт открыл наполненный неприятной слюной рот и поднес лицо к паху мужчины в форме полицейского. Парень знал, что в заднем кармане Фроста оружие, которое можно выхватить, если только осторожно дотянуться…  
  
      — Зубы убери, Мэтти, — попросил Фрост, проводя концом пистолета по бьющейся венке на шее, и, когда парень спрятал их за губами, похвалил: — Вот так, молодец.  
  
      Вариант с захватом пистолета отпадал. Он быстрее получит свинцовый подарочек в глотку, прежде чем дотронется до пушки. А до темного члена Фроста оставалась всего пара линий*, губы Уэстона приближались, пока не оказались на не закрытой крайней плотью головке и не поехали дальше.  
  
      Тобин судорожно выдохнул куда-то вверх, подняв голову в тот же момент. А Мэтт, почувствовав солоноватый вкус у себя во рту, зажмурился, сосредотачиваясь на том, чтобы не укусить с непривычки. Его рот был открыт, что неприятно давило на челюсти и заставляло стыдиться своего положения. Мэтт издал что-то наподобие хныка, вдыхая горячий воздух носом, и отодвинул рот назад, возвращаясь к щелке губами и соединяя их.  
  
      На глазах застыли злые слезы, и Мэтт их не смаргивал, чтобы они не покатились грязной обидой по щекам.  
  
      Ему не хотелось обратно возвращаться к члену Фроста, но тот свободной от пистолета рукой дотронулся до головы Мэтта, и касание это было почти что невесомым, но таким тяжелым. Такими тяжелыми не были даже те удары, которыми Фрост снабжал парня на протяжении почти всего дня.  
  
      Рука в волосах парня поглаживала, массировала, посылая доселе неведомые тактильные импульсы к голове. И когда рот вновь начал насаживаться на все еще мягкий член, Мэтт почувствовал еще что-то, кроме унижения.  
  
      Когда теплая и большая ладонь скользнула по второму уху Мэтта, прихватывая и словно играясь, осторожно сминая, Мэтт сам не понял, как из его действий исчезла отрешенность. Он делал, как ему велел псих с пушкой. Выполнял приказ этого гребаного извращенца. Но теперь Уэстон начал понимать, что и для кого он это делает своим телом. Он работает ртом, как самая дешевая потаскушка, не принося никакого удовольствия ни Фросту, ни себе.  
  
      Возвращая свое лицо к паху, Мэтт не мог заглотить пенис полностью. И стараться он не собирался. Но вот с каждым плавным толчком на члене языком с губами, плоть твердела и становилась все больше, не позволяя вернуть челюсти в нормальное состояние. Парень давился и пытался откашляться, когда возвращался к головке, но Фрост больше не командовал, лишь поглядывая на малого.  
  
      Мужчина уже в возрасте, явно повидавший и испытавший немалое на своем жизненном пути, сдерживал свою похоть, возрастающую с каждым движением Мэтта. Он не стонал и не трясся в исступлении, Фрост, стоя близко к стене, у которой сидел Мэтт, почти не шевелился, изредка закидывая голову назад, слегка поддаваясь ощущениям.  
  
      Мэтту приходилось останавливаться, терять ритм — он же сам мужчина и понимает, что это не очень-то возбуждает, — в общем, быть в полнейшей выгребной яме по всем параметрам, но Фрост молчал. Он ничего больше не говорил, осторожно и почти нежно касаясь мягких волос на макушке Мэтта и проводя по ним свободной рукой. Вторая так и держала пистолет у другой половины лица парня, хаотично переводя дуло от виска до шеи.  
  
      Твердый и полностью вставший член во рту Уэстона утопал в вязкой слюне, которая текла по его подбородку и капала на землю и колени. А Фрост начинал теряться в ощущениях, порой нашептывая что-то вроде «вот так» или «это хорошо».  
  
      Он приказал мальчишке, но он не изверг, поэтому не толкается ему в глотку бездумно, чтобы утолить свою жажду удовольствия, ему приходится сдерживаться. И Мэтт это чувствует. Он чувствует, как подрагивает твердый член внутри его рта, он понимает, что Тобин хочет гораздо, гораздо большего, чем он может дать, и это подкупает парня. А странные ощущения внизу живота туманом покрывают мысли о происходящей вокруг реальности.  
  
      Язык уже увереннее проглаживает вены и уздечку, проходясь по отверстию, а щеки сами собой впадают, всасывая вместе с воздухом хлюпающую влажность на члене. Мэтт усерднее насаживается почти по заднюю часть горла, хмелея от своих способностей и отзывчивого тела Фроста. Пушка у головы Мэтта уже не удостаивается внимания, все органы чувств парня теперь во власти только самого Фроста. Его горячий и мокрый член с натягивающейся кожей словно создан был для губ Мэтта, ему стало в порядке вещей ощущать у себя во рту человеческое тепло с привкусом похоти и развратного удовольствия.  
  
      И Мэтту остается только ловить порывистое дыхание шпиона, его дергающийся член и хриплый голос, который только недавно озвучил судьбоносный приказ. Парень сосет качественно, размашисто, придерживая едва колышущиеся бедра мягкой хваткой, пока рука Тобина поглаживает плечо и шею парня, щекоткой задевая эрогенные зоны.  
  
      — Я скоро кончу, — не своим голосом прохрипел Фрост в лязгающей рельсами подземной комнате. Он ухватился за плечо парня и навис над ним, облокотившись о стену рукой с пистолетом и закрывая Мэтту какой-никакой свет слабых ламп.  
  
      Слова мужчины в форме копа словно окатили холодной водой опьяненного жаркой дозволенностью Мэтта, он на секунду распахнул ресницы, а потом заморгал, приходя в себя. Член Фроста был все еще у него во рту, и Мэтт знал, что его ждет за этой кульминацией.  
  
      Фрост весь напрягся, пропуская через себя разряд удовольствия, и начал выливаться в сомкнутые губы Мэтта, отпуская себя. Парень не прекращал свои движения, безропотно повинуясь рефлексам Фроста, и ощутил во рту тугие струи, бьющие по нёбу. Они скапливались внутри, пока Фрост пытался отдышаться и не навредить себе и парню. Но как только его бедра начали отстраняться, оставляя пуще прежнего шокированного Мэтта, тот наклонился вбок и открыл рот, выплевывая все и кашляя.  
  
      Тобин был профессионалом и поэтому пелена удовольствия и следующей за ним неги спала с него моментально, врубая инстинкты прожженного шпиона заново на полную.  
  
      Он смотрел на откашливающегося парня и вроде как что-то в нем поменялось. За тот десяток минут, что Уэстон был его мальчиком для битья, Фрост успел отключиться от реальности, возыметь новое мнение о парне и погрязнуть во всем этом еще сильнее.  
  
      Фрост поднял руку с пистолетом, возвращая ее на заметно покрасневшую шею парня и заставляя его поднять голову.  
  
      Моргая красными глазами, Мэтт поднял взгляд, встречаясь с какой-то фантомной копией улыбки Фроста и тяжело дыша носом.  
  
      — Застрелишь меня? — слабым голосом еще раз спросил Мэтт, перебарывая неуместную неловкость встречаться взглядом с Фростом.  
  
      Мужчина над ним улыбался, словно подбадривая, и приложил пистолет обратно к уху парня, обдав металлическим холодом чувствительную кожу. Мэтт на секунду зажмурился, ожидая скорейшего конца всей этой дьявольской игры. Но поднял веки, решив встретить свою кончину если не достойно, то хотя бы глядя смерти в глаза.  
  
      Скрежет в отдаленных тоннелях стал невыносимым, когда счет пошел на секунды. И в самый громкий лязг Фрост выстрелил. Он сдвинул дуло пистолета буквально на дюйм, лишая пулю возможности пройти сквозь человеческую плоть и кровь. Мэтт шарахнулся от пистолета и дыры в стене рядом с его головой и повалился в сторону, закрывая уши. В одном из них словно взорвался фейерверк на день независимости, но звон опавшей без дела гильзы о каменный пол был досягаемым и слишком громким.  
  
      Фрост отступил на шаг, приводя себя в порядок. Он смотрел по-прежнему сверху вниз на валяющегося, свернувшегося чуть ли не в клубок, Мэтта.  
  
      — Я убиваю только профессионалов, — без улыбки сказал он, уверенный тем, что малой его слышал.  
  
      Фрост бросил пушку парню и, пока тот приходил в себя, ушел.  
  
      Все еще слыша ужасно громкий и противный звон не только в ухе, но и в голове, Мэтт трясущимися руками поднял пистолет и сел, опершись на стену, тяжело дыша. Шум из головы не хотел уходить, а вкус во рту забываться. Он вытер пару раз губы и подбородок рукавом, а затем и глаза и потрогал ухо. Оттуда текла кровь.  
  
      Мэтт сплюнул, стараясь избавиться от навязчивой горечи, и поднялся, у стены ища опору. Как он выбрался из подземки, он не понял.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Оооо дааааа  
> http://s020.radikal.ru/i721/1609/c7/5212caaf5c7a.jpg  
> Поставила на паузу, назвается. А чо, вовремя:D
> 
> * мера длины, блин. Пришлось звездочку поставить в такой момент, потому что «дюйм» не подходит xDD


	8. Chapter 8

      — Рост примерно метр восемьдесят, белый. В куртке службы безопасности стадиона. В последний раз подозреваемого видели входящим в вагон поезда у стадиона Грин Пойнт, — звучал голос, искаженный радиоволнами.  
  
      — Есть предположение, зачем Фрост прибыл в Кейптаун? — Линклейтер обращалась к Уитфорду, как самому сведущему. Тот сидел у стены, потирая виски. Потом начальник соединил руки и потер их, слегка прочистив горло, но агент что-то вспомнила: — Секунду. Дайте картинку.  
  
      Ребята за мониторами как всегда отреагировали быстро.  
  
      — Алек Уэйд, — назвала она появившуюся фотографию мужчины. — 15 лет в МИ-6. Специализация: саботаж, контроперации, взрывные устройства, — молодняк в комнате не сводил взгляда с этой женщины, как и слушающие ее речь без запинок и остановок Уитфорд с Дэвидом. — После того, как он сорвал операцию в Лиссабоне, его перевели на бумажную работу. Полиция Кейптауна нашла его труп с пулей в голове в четырнадцати кварталах от консульства. По словам очевидцев, в машине с ним находился человек, похожий на Фроста.  
  
      Она подождала реакцию Уитфорда.  
  
      — И какие выводы? Что они сотрудничали? — со скепсисом в голосе спросил он.  
  
      — Они работали в Гамбурге, — вступил Дэвид, обращаясь к нему, — 20 лет назад. А Фроста засекли как раз в Гамбурге в прошлом году, — он поднял брови и качнул головой, тем самым показывая, что он на что-то намекает.  
  
      — А что британцы о нем говорят? — теперь Уитфорд спрашивал сразу у обоих. Но Линклейтер, разведя руками, как обычно отреагировала первой:  
  
      — Если официально, то ничего.  
  
      — А неофициально?  
  
      — В его отношении 5 месяцев велось внутреннее расследование: торговля разведданными.  
  
      — Хм, — Уитфорд повернул голову на монитор с фотографиями обоих мужчин. — Так что ж такое Уэйд слил Фросту, из-за чего шестеро наших агентов лишились жизней.  
  
      Он оттолкнулся от спинки стула и поднялся, продолжая вглядываться в лица мужчин на экране.  
  
      — Нужно больше информации от МИ-6, — отдал приказ Уитфорд, проходя перед Линклейтер.  
  
      — Понятно.  
  
      — Напомните, что они у нас в долгу.  
  
      — Да, сэр.  
  
      Но тут Харлан Уитфорд добавил, делая разворот к своему месту у стены.  
  
      — И кроме того, нужно провести внутреннюю проверку Дэниела Кифера и его команды, — он взял свой пиджак и, перекинув через плечо и даже не посмотрев в последний раз на руководителей команды, вышел из кабинета.  
  
      Линклейтер не смогла ничего на это сказать, ощутив неприятное покалывание под ложечкой. Дэвид покинул периметр обзора, и она не успела взглянуть на его лицо, лишь уставилась в спину пронизывающим взглядом.  
  


***

  
      Мэтт ехал в вагоне метро по дороге к месту, где он мог еще что-то предпринять. Он нацепил на голову капюшон, будто спасающий от опасности — хотя бы таких мыслей, — и не смотрел ни на кого, будучи уверенным, что те полицейские, что снаружи вагона, уже получили полный словесный портрет его скромной персоны.  
  
      Вокруг него, рядом с ним сидели люди, у которых была своя жизнь и свои проблемы и задачи. Кто-то держал в руках флаги с игры, которая теперь напоминает Мэтту только одно — Фроста. Он не мог выкинуть его из головы и думал, думал, думал.  
  
      Пока он был один и ему просто нечем было заняться, находясь в движении в общественном месте, он не мог ничего с собой поделать и все думал о своей повернувшейся на 180 градусов жизни. Фрост стал частью этого. И не сказать, что Мэтт был особо в восторге. В его мысли врывались яркие картины того, что мужчина приказал ему делать. Мэтт убеждал себя, что именно он был виноват во всем, что именно Тобин Фрост заставил парня чувствовать ненависть и отвращение к себе. Ведь если подумать сейчас об этом — а почему не убежал? Почему не отказался? Почему не получил пулю в голову, вместо того, чтобы играть по грязным правилам шпиона?  
  
      Мэтт поморщился и мотнул головой.  
  
      Вагон скрипел, своим лязгом выхватывая повторяющееся на репите эхо громкого выстрела, прозвучавшего совсем недавно под ухом и где-то в глубине души.  
  
      Парень вышел на одной из центральных станций города, но не в самом центре, чтобы не попасться какому-нибудь любителю смотреть новости в толпе. Близи от центра выдвигаться дальше было проще и быстрее.  
  
      Он прошел к общественным туалетам и зашел туда, оценивая обстановку. Внутри никого не было, помещение было светлым и чистым.  
  
      Он поторопился снять рюкзак и черную куртку, стянутую у охраны и уже давно лишившуюся своих пагонов, а затем ее запихнул в мусорный бак туалета. Поглядывая на дверь, он расстегнул и свою кофту, как можно быстрее желая избавиться от одежды, которая фигурирует теперь в его описании в розыске. Он надел другую рубашку, кофту и новую куртку, вовремя схваченные и припасенные в рюкзаке на стадионе.  
  
      Звон, ставший чуть слабее, но все еще отдававшийся в барабанной перепонке, заметно усилился, видимо из-за резких движений. Парень поднес руку к уху и почувствовал влагу. Посмотрел на пальцы: на них была кровь, снова. Мэтт включил воду — помыть окрасившиеся руки и ухо в красный, а следом и лицо, скрывая его в ладонях.  
  
      Выключив воду, он поднял голову, глядя на себя в зеркало, и задался вопросом: он ли это? Что случилось с этим парнем, что смотрит ему прямо в глаза. Побитый, грязный, с опухшими веками. В носу защипало, но он взял себя в руки, продолжая смотреть в зеркало и поправляя чужую на себе одежду. Теперь в голове стучал другой вопрос: а что делать дальше?  
  
      Мэтт застегнулся, накинул рюкзак на плечо, оглядел оставленную в прежнем виде уборную и вышел на улицу, направляясь по темной улочке в поисках таксофона.  
  


***

  
      — Звонит Уэстон, просит Дэвида Барлоу! — почти что врывается на мостик девушка, получив звонок в своем кабинете, Линклейтер сразу оборачивается на нее, так как стоит прямо у входа.  
  
      Дэвид оглянулся, прекратив всматриваться в монитор, за которым работала еще один агент. На лице Дэвида не дрогнул ни один мускул, он лишь выпрямился, глядя на вошедшую.  
  
      — Я его потерял, — прозвучал голос Мэтта через динамик.  
  
      — Фроста? — решил уточнить мужчина.  
  
      — Да, он сбежал, — по голосу было похоже, что он качает головой в сожалении. — После того как я забрал навигатор, он отвлек внимание и уложил двух полицейских.  
  
      — Знаешь, куда он направился? — спросил Дэвид. Вокруг спикера собралась вся троица, смотря на прибор, словно он мог сейчас дать взглянуть в глаза парню.  
  
      — Пока нет, но узнаю, — в голосе его прозвучала толика надежды.  
  
      — Это Линклейтер, — не делая паузы, вступила женщина в разговор, — Вы сказали, что он убил копов?  
  
      Она обошла стол, на котором стоял спикер, и оперлась на него руками, чуть нагибаясь.  
  
      — Мэтт, ты на громкой связи, — не совсем вовремя спохватился Барлоу.  
  
      Уэстон почувствовал укол совести или еще что похуже. Но было бы странно, если бы никто не был в курсе всего того, что они с Фростом наворотили на стадионе. Парень слегка опустил трубку, пытаясь вернуть себе профессиональную невозмутимость.  
  
      — Да, мэм. При выходе со стадиона.  
  
      Сразу после его слов девушка, что помогала делать доклад о Фросте, указала на большой монитор, с которого вещалось:  
  
      «Возможное похищение. По описанию подозреваемый белый мужчина среднего телосложения». Показались кадры с видеонаблюдения стадиона, где Уэстон покидает подземку в куртке полицейского.  
  
      — В новостях говорят, что это Вы убили копа, — после того, как все увидели картинку, продолжила Линклейтер.  
  
      — Я отстреливался, это была самооборона, — голос парня не поменялся, но внутри словно прошелся ураган. Так он, все-таки, стал убийцей… — Главное, что Фрост на свободе. Я четырнадцать часов с ним провел и возможно сумею вычислить, куда он мог податься.  
  
      Дэвид молчал, не глядя на своих коллег.  
  
      — Я приказываю отставить, — агент приняла решение, ненадолго замолкая, выделяя его твердость. — Добраться до консульства и представить полный отчет. Как поняли?  
  
      — Пока я представляю отчет, Фрост уйдет из города, — неосознанно повысил голос Мэтт. Но смог взять себя в руки: — За двенадцать месяцев я исследовал каждый квадратный сантиметр Кейптауна. Я найду Фроста и приведу его.  
  
      — Уэстон, это Харлан Уитфорд.  
  
      Парень просто замолчал, понимая, кто вступил в разговор и возможно был все время прямо рядом с Дэвидом, когда они говорили. Голос Уитфорда был спокоен и стоек, без намека на злость, но именно это заставило поджилки Мэтта трястись осиновым листом.  
  
      — Сынок, ты хорошо поработал, но теперь уж мы сами.  
  
      В голове Уэстона эхом пронеслась эта же фраза, сказанная голосом Тобина всего каких-то 12 часов назад. «Ты отлично отработал, сынок, но теперь мы сами». Кровь прилила к вискам, опять усиливая звон в ухе, и Мэтту ничего не оставалось, кроме как сказать, подчинившись:  
  
      — Вас понял.  
  
      Он как в тумане отнял трубку от лица, отрешенно глядя на нее, и медленно повесил на рычаг телефонного автомата, разъединяя звонок. Звякнула упавшая остаточная мелочь, и Мэтт бессильно приложился лбом к аппарату. И что теперь?  
  
      Теперь надо либо выполнять четко озвученный приказ, либо полностью и бесповоротно следовать этому зудящему чувству незавершенного дела. Поймать Фроста. Поймать его, чтобы представить государству, суду. Чтобы отомстить? Нет, чтобы наказать виновного. Не просто же так приняты все меры по его поимке, а также столько людей погибло. Но Мэтт сам хочет его схватить и доказать, что они зря держали его в Кейптауне без дела так долго.  
  
      Губы Мэтта задрожали, и парень закусил нижнюю, справляясь с рвущимся наружу чувством досады. Позади него сновали люди, которым и в голову не могло придти, о чем думал этот парень у таксофона. Он и сам особо не понимал, что сейчас творится у него в голове.  
  
      Но чем дольше он стоял и размышлял, тем отчетливее становилась его задача, сформированная каким-то неправильно работающим отделом мозга. Пойти против правительства, государства, против своих принципов, в конце концов. Но поймать Фроста самому. Он был с ним так долго…он считал. Считал теперь время, которое разделил на двоих. Простая математика, а сердце бьется как сумасшедшее. От опасности ли, от неправильности ли своих действий, но Фрост теперь поселился в его голове, казалось, навечно и толкал на самоубийственные авантюры. Но одна внезапная мысль, не касающаяся преступника, засветилась ярко и четко.  
  
      Он закинул в приемник оставшиеся монеты и набрал знакомый номер.  
  


***

  
      — Сэр, я очень прошу не заносить этот разговор в его личное дело, — обратился к Уитфорду Барлоу сразу после завершения беседы с подопечным.  
  
      — Он либо не компетентен, либо работает на кого-то еще, — жестко сказала на это Линклейтер.  
  
      — Не надо вешать все на Уэстона, — в таком же тоне ответил ей Дэвид и продолжил: — Это Ваши ребята упустили Фроста и провалили явку тоже они.  
  
      — Эй, — Линклейтер ушам не верила, Дэвид уже в открытую назвал виновным именно ее отряд.  
  
      — Вам обоим следует немедленно лететь в Кейптаун, — решил прекратить этот цирк Харлан Уитфорд.  
  
      Они вдвоем повернули к нему головы, прекращая спор.  
  
      — Фрост пытается выбраться из страны. Схватите его за задницу.  
  
      Мужчина повернулся к ним спиной, обозначая конец очередной беседы, вышедшей из-под контроля. Линклейтер и Барлоу молчали. Уж они точно не собирались нарушать неприкосновенность приказа в отличие от некомпетентных молодых сотрудников, упускающих опасного преступника.  
  


***

  
      Вечер пятницы. Кругом условная темнота, тот тут то там пробиваемая яркими огнями южноафриканского мегаполиса. Пока агенты цепным псами ищут по городу, в одном из гостиничных номеров переферийной части Кейптауна находится Тобин Фрост. Он один и приступает к выполнению своего предназначения.  
  
      Фрост стоит у зеркала ванной с острым ножом в руках. Вокруг ни звука, только он и его мысли. Мужчина глянул на острие и вспомнил точно такой же резкий взгляд парня, который был брошен в сторону словно обезумевшего Фроста. Хоть Уэстон и был против него — надсмотрщиком и собачкой на коротком поводке у правительства, — с ним было проще и веселее, если так вообще можно выражаться в ситуации, когда от твоих действий зависит не только твоя жизнь.  
  
      Он коротко вздохнул и поджал губы. Мужчина прочувствовал пальцами инородный предмет у себя в боку, спрятанный уже черт знает когда, и поднес лезвие. Оно дотронулось сжатой пальцами кожи, разрезая темную плоть, и шпион смог достать оттуда небольшой предмет.  
  
      Фрост считался профессионалом не просто с бухты-барахты, он не издал ни звука, лишь поморщившись от неприятной резкой боли, но если уж говорить о боли, то малой знатно ему наподдал во время экскурсии по окрестностям. Так что порез у живота казался уже цветочками.  
  
      На ладони мужчины появилась маленькая капсула, облаченная в темно-красный цвет внутренностей Фроста. Он остановил кровь, негусто просачивающуюся сквозь разрезанную аккуратным способом рану, и положил капсулу на блюдо, предварительно приготовленное для извлечения. Следом он налил туда воды, очищая от крови оболочку, и, когда он почистил ее, поднес к глазам, пропуская свет ламп ванной сквозь прозрачные стенки.  
  
      — Здравствуй, малютка, — прошептал он почти заворожено.  
  
      Осталось только завернуть ее в бумажное полотенце, уплотняя оболочку, чтобы не раздавить, и засунуть в пакет.  
  
      Мужчина достал купленную по дороге машинку для стрижки и тщательно, особо не торопясь, принялся сбривать отросшую копну у себя на голове. Черные с проседью клоки волос падали в раковину, делая постепенно Фроста помолодевшим и коротко стриженным.  
  
      После волос на голове он приступил к лицу, триммером делая бороду меньше, а затем и вовсе сбривая.  
  
      Теперь Фрост перенес в ванную комнату фотоаппарат и установил на нем пятисекундную задержку, устраиваясь у монотонной стены, а цифровик поставив напротив так, чтобы было видно его по плечи. Отточено улыбнувшись, смотря прямо в объектив, он дождался, когда писк прибора ускорится и все озарится вспышкой.  
  
      Сделав фотографию, Тобин перестал улыбаться, облизнув губы, и потянулся к фотоаппарату, посмотреть, как вышел снимок.  
  
      Вскоре он собрал свои вещи и покинул отель, угнав чью-то невзрачную тачку, стоящую неподалеку.  
  


***

  
      — Один билет до Йоханнесбурга, — Мэтт неслабо простоял в очереди в одно единственное работающее в поздний час окно вокзала.  
  
      После сделанного звонка он вернулся на вокзал, рискуя быть замеченным всеми, кому не лень. Капюшон он больше не надевал и часто смотрел в пол, стараясь не привлекать внимания и быть частью этой огромной серой массы. Очередь двигалась медленно, и он то и дело посматривал на часы, но обговоренное время еще не подошло, когда в руки Мэтта лег билет в одну сторону.  
  
      — Спасибо, — сказал он в тишине стойки, прекращая подозрительно осматривать невдалеке стоящих людей.  
  
      Мэтт вышел в зал ожидания, и до его слуха донесся женский голос новостного диктора. Он оглянулся на плазму, висевшую на стене вокзала.  
  
      — Полиция разыскивает сотрудника американской НПО Мэттью Уэстона, а также мужчину, личность которого не установлена, как возможных подозреваемых в сегодняшней стрельбе. Оба были задержаны ранее службой охраны стадиона. Во время допроса им удалось сбежать. По описанию Уэстон среднего телосложения, белый, возможно одет в форму охраны стадиона.  
  
      Еще на середине новостей он опустил голову, понимая, что неизбежность к нему все ближе, таящаяся в каждом встречном. Но затем он голову поднял — и вовремя. Он заметил фигуру Аны, идущей сквозь толпу к информационному табло, и последовал за ней, осторожно продолжая посматривать по сторонам.  
  
      Внутри что-то оборвалось, когда он понял, что собирается сделать, а рука сжала только что купленный билет, что неподъемным грузом лежал в кармане. Он шел к светловолосой девушке, которая остановилась в центре ярко освещенного и большого зала. До Аны осталась пара шагов, Мэтт вытащил руки из карманов и дотронулся до плеча девушки. Она, вздрогнув, развернулась и, когда поняла, что это Мэтт, кинулась к нему в объятия.  
  
      — Милый, — тяжело выдохнула она.  
  
      Мэтт ощутил знакомый запах, хрупкую фигуру в руках, родной голос, просочившийся нежным лекарством сквозь звон в ухе.  
  
      Все кубарем летело с какой-то горы Безумия, что он не понял, насколько он соскучился и хотел почувствовать простое человеческое тепло, которое закрутило вентили самообладания парня так, что все накопленное готово было рвануть, захлестнув волной уныния и жалости к себе. Но вместе с тем, какой-то странный скрежет в подкорке все набирал обороты, не позволяя насладиться близостью такой дорогой и любимой девушки.  
  
      — Ну как ты? — на ухо взволнованно спросила она, чувствуя, как сильное тело парня напряжено сильнее обычного.  
  
      Мэтт заморгал, выметая этот раздражающий зуд и стараясь не выпустить наружу ни одной чертовой слезы на глазах у своей подруги, и сжал объятия сильнее, увязая носом в волосах.  
  
      — Все хорошо, — прошептал он, успокаивая ее и себя и чувствуя, как неконтролируемо вздрагивают плечи Аны.  
  
      Они еле смогли оторваться друг от друга. Мэтт почувствовал, что способен взять себя в руки и взглянуть в глаза Аны без вероятности разреветься. Он взял ее за руку, и они пошли к перрону. Парень продолжал смотреть себе под ноги, ни с кем не встречаясь взглядом, но он заметил, что его девушка вытирает свои глаза рукавом черного пальто.  
  
      Мэтт остановил ее в конце вагона нужного поезда у стены и развернулся к ней, не выпуская руки. Она смотрела на него долго, не говоря ничего, лишь чувствуя жар шершавей ладони, большой палец которой поглаживал ее руку.  
  
      — Я лгал тебе.  
  
      Сказанное уже не вернуть. Он все время собирался с силами и, наконец, сказал то, что подтачивало его вот уже год.  
  
      — Про все лгал. И про Паркера, — он поднял на нее взгляд, — и про работу…  
  
      Ее красные глаза метались по лицу Мэтта, помогая осознать, что тот только что сказал.  
  
      — И про семью.  
  
      В бездонный колодец внутри груди Мэтта словно выбрасывали булыжник за булыжником, волнуя застоявшуюся заплесневелую воду. Да не кто-то, а он сам, выбирая камни потяжелее.  
  
      — Так на кого ты работаешь? — с яростной дрожью в голосе спросила она.  
  
      Мэтт знал, что этот вопрос должен возникнуть, заводя его в еще б _о_ льшие дебри терновой правды.  
  
      — На правительство, — наконец сказал он и снова глянул на Ану, не желая додумывать выражения ее лица. — На ЦРУ.  
  
      Ана то ли всхлипнула, то ли усмехнулась и поднесла руку к губам, путаясь в своих собственных чувствах.  
  
      — Да нет, я… — видя реакцию девушки, произнес Уэстон, — ничего такого не делаю. Сижу в квартире весь день, на звонки отвечаю…  
  
       Ана неверяще покачала головой и утерла вновь повлажневшие глаза и нос, а Мэтт замолчал, ожидая, когда она снова придет в порядок. Он слегка опустил голову и затем поднял ее, вернув взгляд на заплаканную девушку.  
  
      — Я хочу, чтоб ты уехала, — она сразу же сделалась суровой. — Сделай это ради меня, ладно?  
  
      Она шмыгнула носом, сама опустив голову, не зная, правду говорит Мэтт или просто издевается.  
  
      — Держи, — после долгого молчания сказал Уэстон, доставая слегка смятую бумагу. — Билет до Йоханнесбурга.  
  
      Парню пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы его руки не тряслись, когда он держал их, пока Ана не забирала. Девушка глянула на Мэтта, он говорил спокойно и не выдавал голосом никаких оттенков, будто зачитывая по заранее приготовленному листку.  
  
      — С вокзала сразу заезжай в аэропорт, в шесть утра будет рейс на Париж, — продолжал он, теперь доставая свернутую пачку денег, прикладывая к билетам. — Возьми билеты… Если тебя кто-то остановит…  
  
      Ана вдруг взмахнула руками и резко толкнула от себя Мэтта, выдавая этим движением свое отчаяние.  
  
      — Если кто-то… — Мэтт старался говорить так же спокойно, как секунду назад, — тебя остановит…  
  
      — По-твоему я кто?! — крикнула она, не слушая, продолжая колотить его ладонями и отталкивать.  
  
      — Все. Тихо, тихо…  
  
      — Да пошел ты!  
  
      — Все, — угрожающе приглушенно сказал он, схватывая руки Аны и опуская их, — остановись, — его лицо словно передернуло гримасой просочившейся боли и гнева. — Довольно.  
  
      Он хотел как лучше для нее. Он хотел ее спасти, помочь ей, утаить от опасности. А она не приняла это, она не поняла, что это правда серьезно и рисково.  
  
      Ана замолчала, без сил облокотившись на стену и смотря в пол. Ее снова пробило на слезы, не давая казаться стойкой и сильной перед Мэттом. Она всхлипнула, вытирая лицо, и приложила ладонь ко лбу, скрывая покрасневшие глаза.  
  
      — Мы расстались неделю назад, и ты меня больше не видела.  
  
      Мэтт сказал это утвердительно, жестко, чтобы она точно знала, что именно это окажет ему помощь, когда она захочет помочь.  
  
      — Прости, — он попытался заглянуть ей в глаза, желая убедиться, что она сделает так, как он велел.  
  
      Словно перебарывая себя, Ана отняла руку от лица и подняла его, вглядываясь в парня перед собой и выдыхая, беря себя в руки.  
  
      — Уезжай. Пожалуйста.  
  
      Она только смотрела в глаза Мэтту, начиная сортировать полученную информацию у себя в голове, и в конце концов сказала:  
  
      — Ты любишь меня?  
  
      — Безумно, — не колеблясь, ответил Мэтт.  
  
      Он ответил на автомате, не задумываясь над заданным вопросом. Привычно сказать «люблю», чтобы успокоить и дать повод двигаться дальше. Но Мэтт этого не осознавал, он запутался во всем, что сейчас происходило, оказываясь на перепутье своих собственных чувств.  
  
      — Все…все, — тише нужного сразу же продолжил он, не давая себе возможности разобрать на части свои слова и приходя к общему знаменателю их разговора.  
  
      Мэтт надеялся, что Ана прямо сейчас уйдет, пропадая из всей этой совсем не безопасной кутерьмы навсегда. Он надеялся, что она уйдет, оставив в своих воспоминаниях его — смелого защитника и героя. Но они еще долго смотрели друг на друга, молча рассыпая последние секунды, словно бракованные песочные часы.  
  
      — Все, — осторожно повторил парень, кивком давая понять, чтобы девушка уходила.  
  
      Она облизнула красные губы, глядя на Мэтта неверяще, строго и больно. Последний раз кинула на него свой прощальный взгляд и, обогнув его, пошла дальше по перрону своей обычной походкой, не оглядываясь.  
  
      Мэтт повернулся в ее сторону и смотрел на то, как она идет к нужному вагону, поправляя съехавшую лямку сумки.  
  
      Когда она зашла туда, он смог оторвать свой взор, опершись спиной и затылком о стену, у которой они стояли всего минуту назад. Выдохнув полную грудь воздуха, он чувствовал, что она не поверила в бездумно брошенное «безумно». А сам он?


	9. Chapter 9

      Мэтт вернулся в зал ожидания, снова прячась в капюшоне кофты. Он все еще с необходимой осторожностью смотрел по сторонам, стараясь заметить, есть ли за ним слежка, и кое-что все-таки заметил. Это была не опасность. Это было что-то, что заставило его замедлить шаг, уставившись на информационное табло и выхватывая из воспоминаний знакомые буквы.  
  
      И как раз в этот момент голос оповещения ворвался в сознание Мэтта, расставляя все по местам:  
  
      — Внимание всем пассажирам. Поезд с платформы номер 20 до Ланги отходит через пять минут.  
  
      Мэтт не отрывал взгляда от цифровой доски, где значилась платформа 20 и время ближайшего отправления среди остальных направлений. Среди остальных букв и цифр.  
  
      — Поезд до Ланги отходит через пять минут, — повторил женский голос, а Уэстон уже прокручивал словно затерянную в хламе чердака запись, в которой Фрост, вместо того чтобы ехать прямо, как велел Мэтт, повернул руль машины. На указателе съезда значилась Ланга.  
  
      Будто возвращаясь из забытья, Мэтт убрал взгляд с табло и возобновил движение, внутренне переживая лихорадку от подобранной на вокзале идеи.  
  
      Он оказался в ближайшем к вокзалу интернет-кафе и уже сидел перед одним из мониторов в темном компьютерном зале. Мэтт открыл нужную страницу, не страшась того, что она может — хотя никаких «может», а точно — прослеживаться.  
  
      Он вошел в свой профиль ЦРУ, введя пароль на автомате, и начал поиск, ведущий отсчет на секунды, в электронном каталоге наблюдений за объектами в Южной Африке.  
  
      Не прошло и минуты, как в офисе Лэнгли агент Ричардс громко оповестил:  
  
      — Сэр, кто-то вошел в нашу систему, используя пароль Уэстона и получил доступ к его файлам.  
  
      — Это он, — подходя к экрану, на котором незамедлительно высветилась информация о входе в систему, отмеченную особой важностью, озвучил общую мысль Уитфорд. — Черт, что он там делает?  
  
      — Не представляю, — негромко сказал один из подчиненных.  
  
      — Что он там ищет?  
  
      На мониторе уже проецировались страницы, которые просматривал Мэтт, сидя далеко за тысячи миль в комнате захудалого интернет-клуба.  
  
      — Сэр, он выбрал отчет по объектам слежки, проживающих в районе Ланги, — заметил Ричардс, уже суммируя два плюс два.  
  
      Мэтт нажал на одну из многочисленных фотографий, и на его мониторе, а так же в Лэнгли, появилась информация о некоем мужчине.  
  
      — Это досье Карлоса Виллара, гражданина Никарагуа. Известен как мастер по подделке документов, — прокомментировал всезнающий Ричардс, глядя на монитор и пробивая по базе данных адрес проживания объекта.  
  
      — Дайте информацию по этому Карлосу Виллару, — не дослушав, попросил Уитфорд.  
  
      — Есть, сэр.  
  
      А Мэтт, узнав необходимое, тут же отключился от профиля.  
  
      — О, черт.  
  
      — Вышел из системы, — сказала Уитфорду одна из агентов и добавила: — Он был в кафе на Лонг-стрит.  
  
      Словно слыша слова этой девушки на другом конце света, Мэтт почти выбежал из-за своего места, мысленно составляя хоть какое-то подобие плана и желая разделаться со всем этим фростовским наваждением побыстрее.  
  


***

  
      В одном из гетто на окраинах ночной Ланги показался серебряный джип, въехал на территорию разномастных трущоб, освещаемых фарами автомобиля, и, не интересуя местных цветных детишек, припарковался, пару раз просигналив.  
  
      Послышался скрип калитки, и оттуда покидающему водительское сидение Тобину выглянул белый мужчина с седовласой бородой, подозвав рукой. Фрост пошел к нему, чувствуя благодарность и радость видеть старого друга.  
  
      — Ну прямо черный Дориан Грей, — с испанским акцентом поприветствовал его Карлос.  
  
      — Точно, — уже улыбаясь протянул ему руку Фрост. — Здорово, брат, — они по-дружески обнялись, посмеиваясь.  
  
      — Проходи, — пригласил Фроста хозяин, слегка подталкивая к железной двери.  
  
      — Слушаюсь.  
  
      Будучи гостем, Фрост вошел первым, а Карлос, поглядывая на местную малолетнюю шпану и пропуская друга вперед, вошел следом и закрыл дверь, снова скрипнув и звякнув замками.  
  
      — Иллана? — позвал Карлос, направляясь к гостиной.  
  
      Женщина ответила издалека, слыша, как ее зовет муж:  
  
      — Я здесь.  
  
      — У нас гости.  
  
      Карлос прошел в гостиную первым, показывая прибывшего Фроста вышедшей навстречу жене.  
  
      — El hombre del mio*, — сказал он, когда двое пожимали друг другу руки.  
  
      — Иллана. Рада встречи, — улыбалась чернокожая Иллана.  
  
      — Жозефа — моя дочь, — Карлос указал на молодую темненькую девушку, подходящую к ним с дивана.  
  
      — Здравствуйте, — Фрост ей тоже протянул руку, сдержанно улыбаясь.  
  
      — Здравствуйте, очень рада.  
  
      — И я.  
  
      — Мой зять, — снова принялся знакомить Карлос Фроста.  
  
      К Тобину подошел чернокожий парень в очках, молча и церемонно пожимая руку. Фрост дружелюбно посмеялся, уловив знакомые движения темнокожей руки и получая столько внимания в семье своего товарища. Но молодые, познакомившись с гостем, продолжили дальше свои занятия. Иллана осталась стоять с ними.  
  
      — Может чая? — тоже посмеиваясь, предложила она.  
  
      Тобин с Карлосом почти незаметно переглянулись, и Карлос ответил жене:  
  
      — Не нужно. Мы пойдем наверх. Vamos arriba a conversar.**  
  
      — Ладно, только не долго, — уже чуть настороженнее сказала Иллана, глянув на Фроста и снова на мужа.  
  
      — Постараюсь, — ответил ей мужчина и потом кивнул Фросту: — Пойдем.  
  
      Тот улыбнулся хозяйке, покидая гостиную за Карлосом, и оставил позади на первом этаже идилличную семью и вечерние посиделки за телевизором.  
  
      Они оказались в мастерской Виллара, где было прохладно и был приглушен свет. Голубым свечением озарялись стены и многочисленные полки на них с инвентарем. На столе светила лампа желтым светом, единственным теплым в этой комнате.  
  
      Карлос достал бутылку из запасов и поставил ее на столик перед усевшимся в низкий диван Тобином. Тот дотянулся до вина и взял его в руки, словно зачарованный, глядя на этикетку.  
  
      — Я все помню, — сказал его друг без доли самоуверенности и повернулся к рабочему столу за очками.  
  
      — А-а, — выдохнул Тобин с улыбкой, — даже дал ему подышать.  
  
      Карлос ничего не ответил на это, надевая очки и снова возвращаясь к столу с лампой, рассматривая в руках одно из своих недавних творений, пока Фрост откупоривал пробку.  
  
      — «Принявши жертвы, сердце может окаменеть», — он с негромким чпоком открыл бутылку, поглядывая на подошедшего Карлоса. — «Может быть хватит, — он отсалютовал открытой емкостью и начинал заполнять бокалы, продолжая: — хватит с небес смотреть?»  
  
      Карлос с бережностью погладил в руках красную небольшую обложку от документа, внимательно слушая цитату Йейтса из Пасхи 1916, затем присел напротив Фроста, глядя на него поверх очков.  
  
      Фрост подвинул один из бокалов к Карлосу, когда оба были наполнены на треть.  
  
      — Было время, дешевое винцо могло радовать нас всю ночь, — ностальгически произнес Виллар и подвинулся на стуле к столику.  
  
      —М-м, вкусы меняются, — пространно заметил Фрост, протягивая свой бокал для того, чтобы чокнуться.  
  
      Улыбка вернулась на лицо Карлоса, как только он, сняв очки, втянул в себя аромат многолетне выдержанного в брожении винограда — прекрасный аромат — и посмотрел на посерьезневшего Тобина.  
  
      — И люди меняются, — бывший агент ЦРУ прикоснулся губами к бокалу и пригубил.  
  
      Во рту раскрылся давно позабытый вкус дорогого вина, даруя внутренностям жар и утоляя жажду. Карлос одновременно с Тобином глотнул напиток, смакуя на языке не только его вкус, но и сказанное старым другом, а затем слегка покачал головой:  
  
      — Люди не меняются, — он поставил бокал на столик и посмотрел в глаза Тобину, — просто мы взрослеем. А некоторые из нас еще и мудреют.  
  
      Фрост кивнул, вновь поднеся к лицу бокал  
  
      — И учатся утешаться простыми радостями жизни, такими как семья, дом, — Карлос пожал плечами. — Вот что… Учись наслаждаться тем вином, — он указал на посуду в руках гостя, — которое сейчас в бокале — лучшего может и не быть.  
  
      Фрост смотрел на него, продолжая ощущать приятную терпкость вина у себя во рту, понимая, к чему клонит его друг.  
  
      — И ты скоро поймешь, что у тебя больше прошлого, чем будущего. Станешь мудрее.  
  
      Хозяин дома замолчал, упершись взглядом в столик и одинокий бокал на нем, а Фрост после некоторой паузы ухмыльнулся:  
  
      — Что это? Проповедь?  
  
      Карлос вздохнул, а затем хмыкнул, посмотрев на Фроста изменившимся взглядом, и строже нужного произнес:  
  
      — Я думал, тебя уже нет, — он поджал губы, поняв, как это прозвучало.  
  
      Тобин ничего не ответил, продолжая смотреть на старого друга, — до него змейкой добралось чувство вины за годы молчания и за только сейчас появившуюся весточку с просьбой о помощи.  
  
      — Давай, — он вновь протянул руку с бокалом к Карлосу, как бы приободряя и прося прощения по-мужски, и отпил еще, оставляя на дне немного красного вина.  
  
      — Что же привело тебя в мой дом после стольких лет? — спросил Карлос, решивши первым приступить к главному.  
  
      Фрост поставил бокал на столик перед собой и без прелюдий полез во внутренний карман куртки, где хранилось то, ради чего он прошел весь этот путь. Он положил кулек на столик рядом с вином и пододвинул к Карлосу.  
  
      Тот поставил свой бокал рядом, надевая очки и беря маленький пакет в руки. Он открыл его и развернул вату, которая окутывала чип.  
  
      — О-о-о, — протянул он заинтересованно и посмотрел в глаза молчащего Тобина.  
  
      — Папа? — послышался голос Жозефы снизу, когда мужчина загрузил чип во флешку и ее — в компьютер.  
  
      — Да-да? — крикнул он, глядя на монитор, на котором обозначилось, что все данные проверены.  
  
      — Мы уходим.  
  
      — Веди осторожнее, — он снял очки и так же громко крикнул, чтобы внизу было слышно.  
  
      — Ладно, пап.  
  
      Карлос снова надел очки, издали глядя на другой монитор побольше, к которому примостился Фрост, вглядываясь в появляющиеся данные. Там мелькали досье, цифры, фотографии и различные папки, но Фросту нужно было другое.  
  
      Наконец страницы перестали мельтешить, и показалась та, которая интересовала Тобина Фроста больше всего. Там четко было прописано, что ЦРУ, МИ-6 и БНД пересылают между собой огромные суммы денег, пользуясь неофициальными каналами.  
  
      — Ну и что ты хочешь сделать? — прорезал тишину вопросом Карлос, видя все эти данные впервые.  
  
      — Подзаработать, — склонив голову, продолжая смотреть на монитор, проговорил Фрост, а следом повернул голову к Виллару: — Дай-ка очки.  
  
      Тот сразу исполнил просьбу, не отрываясь от монитора и закусывая палец. Фрост надел очки Карлоса и вгляделся в маленькие картинки документов, большой россыпью покрывающие всю диагональ.  
  
      — Ну все, слушай. Мне нужны: новый паспорт, удостоверение с фотографией и водительские права. Все по полной программе. Можешь сделать?  
  
      — Да, — почти не раздумывая кивнул Карлос.  
  
      Фрост внимательно на него смотрел поверх его же очков.  
  
      — Точно?  
  
      Карлос перевел взгляд на монитор и обратно на собеседника и вновь качнул головой, согласившись. Однако в глазах его не отражалось той же уверенности, что и в голосе.  
  


***

  
      Не спавшие больше двух суток Линклейтер и Барлоу должны были лететь первым же самолетом в место назначения в Африке. Рассвет над Штатами только-только сквозил за пеленой облаков, но эта картина не удосуживалась внимания агентов, перебрасывающихся колкими речами.  
  
      — Этот Уэстон в консульство так и не явился, — сказала Линклейтер, отставив кружку с кофе. — И только что заходил на наш сервер, чтобы найти кого-то, кто может подделать документы.  
  
      Она глядела на слишком спокойного Дэвида и не особо тонко намекала.  
  
      — Он пытается покинуть страну.  
  
      — Или тоже ищет Фроста, — встал на защиту своего протеже Дэвид.  
  
      — Вспомните, что случилось на стадионе. Он дал Фросту сбежать, — агент вздохнула. — Переметнулся Уэстон.  
  
      — Я знаю этого парня, — Барлоу прямо смотрел на усталую Линклейтер. — Он долго ждал шанса проявить себя. Он хочет сам привести Фроста.  
  
      — Бросьте, Дэвид. Вы не хотите замечать очевидное.  
  
      Тот ничего не ответил пессимистично настроенной Линклейтер и ее тираде и, взяв стакан с бурбоном безо льда, отпил, посылая к черту здравый смысл не пить на работе.  
  


***

  
  
      Пока мужчины занимались подготовкой нужных документов для Фроста, Мэтт уже подъезжал на такси к выведанному району Ланги, запоминая все пути к отступлению — на случай форс-мажора. Он вылез из машины, расплатившись с водителем, оглядывая местность, небезопасную даже в обычное время дня для простого белого, и пошел сквозь проемы между домами, выискивая нужный, хотя бы по наитию, словно ищейка, идущая по запаху загнанной лисицы.  
  
      Карлос прочистил горло, доставая из-под пресса готовый документ в синей обложке и протягивая его гостю.  
  
      — Не лучшее мое творение, но учитывая спешку, — он снял очки и поглядел на лицо Фроста, ожидая реакцию, — терпимо.  
  
      — Деньги перешлю, как только выберусь из города, — вместо благодарности произнес мужчина.  
  
      — Тобин, — Карлос помахал в руке пакетом с вернувшимся туда чипом, — не нужно этого. Это другое.  
  
      Тобин сфокусировано посмотрел в сторону, будто что-то услышав, но вернул взгляд на собеседника.  
  
      — Ни к чему тебе эти проблемы и эти деньги. Лучше бы отдал— А!  
  
      В секунду, когда Карлос поднялся со стула, прогремел выстрел, разбив окно, и следом мужчина покосился, падая в сторону Фроста.  
  
      Тот сразу выхватил оружие, тоже оказавшись на полу, и направил его на оконный проем, готовый стрелять по любой тени или любому движению.  
  
      Мэтт на улице тут же услышал ставший знакомым звук и сразу понял, в какую сторону ему направляться. Он вытащил пистолет, даже позабыв о необходимости выставить его перед собой, и теперь бежал туда, где прозвучал выстрел.  
  
      Фрост и раненный в плечо Карлос все еще находились на полу, ожидая второй атаки. Тобин подполз к полкам с книгами у окна, вглядываясь в фигуры на крыше ближайшей постройки.  
  
      Железные ворота дома Виллара протаранил джип, с ним притормозил другой, и из обоих выбежали наемники, вооружаясь, во главе которых был по-прежнему неустанный Варгас.  
  
      Все забегали в дом друг за другом, оставив командира прикрывать их спины у входа, а Мэтт пока что искал нужное место, потеряв свой маяк почти моментально.  
  
      — Карлос! — истошно выкрикнула женщина с первого этажа.  
  
      — Иллана! — так же ответил ей муж, вставляя магазин в автомат, оказавшийся поблизости.  
  
      — Карлос, ты где?  
  
      Мужчина стал на ноги и подбежал к двери, готовый дать отпор врагу, появись тот на пороге. Но он оказался слишком медленным. Раздался женский крик и выстрелы, и Иллана упала без чувств.  
  
      — Карлос, — позвал Фрост, оставаясь в помещении, но спина его друга ответила молчанием, и Фрост попробовал снова: — Карлос!  
  
      Тот отчаянно выбежал на лестницу к гостиной, в которой оставалась только его жена, уже почти нажимая на спусковой крючок оружия, но мужчина, что находился внизу, словно был готов к этому и выстрелил первым, припечатывая Виллара силой удара пулями к стене изрешеченной спиной.  
  
      Палец на спуске автомата успел на него нажать, и на пол полетело бездыханное тело стрелявшего с искаженным от боли лицом.  
  
      Фрост этого не видел, он потянулся к валяющимся на полу документам, недавно вышедшим из-под гениальной руки Карлоса, но он слышал выстрелы и болезненные стоны своего друга. Поэтому, как только Тобин все, что надо, забрал, он осторожно подошел к выходу на лестницу, где внизу, всего через несколько ступенек от него, осел Карлос. Тот увидел его и махнул ослабевающей рукой:  
  
      — Уходи. Пошел! Пошел!  
  
      Карлос прикрикнул на Тобина, потому что тот не двигался с места, пригвожденный к полу чувством вины. Но откуда-то сбоку в Карлоса врезалось сразу несколько пуль со свистом, заставляя снова испытывать боль перед полным опустошением, и Фрост, словно прощаясь с добрым другом, в последний раз заглянул ему в глаза, уверенный в том, что их угасающий блеск останется с ним на веки вечные. Он вынужден был оставить друга, чтобы самому спастись и продолжать бороться со всеми нечистотами, которые пока что запрятаны в чертовом чипе.  
  
      Оставаться на месте было безумием. Фрост вернулся в рабочий кабинет Виллара, чтобы оттуда искать пути к отступлению. На лестнице, звякнув использованной гильзой, уже появился Варгас, самолично лишивший друга шпиона жизни, и шел по пятам Фроста.  
  
      Последний подобрался к балкону напротив входа в комнату и выглянул, оценивая свои возможности, но он недооценил своего противника.  
  
      — Он наверху, — крикнул один из мужчин с оружием, тут же начиная стрелять.  
  
      К нему присоединился тот, кто заметил промелькнувшую фигуру на бордюре строения, но Фрост успел выстрелить в первого и попасть. Второй приспешник поудобнее перехватил автоматическое ружье и снова стрелял по движущейся цели. Однако за ним в щели между домами вовремя показался Уэстон, действуя на одних инстинктах и подбегая к стреляющему со спины. Он держал в руках пушку и со всей силы ударил ею мужчине по затылку, добавляя с левой уже в лицо и вырубая врага.  
  
      Мэтт, покончив с первым, принялся выискивать остальных и главного «виновника торжества», который, подбежав к краю бордюра дома семьи Вилларов перепрыгнул через колючую проволоку на рядом стоящий. В него продолжали стрелять, но пули попадали только в каменную кладку, разбрасывая щебенку.  
  
      Только влившийся в потасовку Уэстон уловил это движение наверху и уже не собирался терять из виду — в который раз — Фроста. Он залез в близстоящий легенький джип без заднего сидения, заводя его заботливо оставленными ключами зажигания, и дал задний ход, не имея возможности на маневр поворота. И теперь за Фростом была погоня двух лагерей. Один хотел прикончить без переговоров и прочих ласк, а второй…что от Тобина нужно было Мэтту, он не знал, он пока его даже не видел, перепрыгивая небольшие проемы между крышами домов, сараев и контейнеров.  
  
      — Быстро! Быстро! — командовал Варгас, выбегая из кабинета мертвого Карлоса на воздух.  
  
      Преследование набирало обороты, за спиной шпиона оказался десяток вооруженных бандитов, стреляющих на поражение; и неопытный Уэстон, который, впрочем, неплохо вел машину задним ходом. Варгас кинулся в погоню за беглецом прямо по крышам, рискуя быть подстреленным осторожным и внимательным Фростом.  
  
      Тот выстрелил в преследователя, попадая по оставленному на крыше матрацу, за который тотчас же укрылся Варгас, и направился дальше, не желая терять драгоценного времени в бессмысленном «перетягивании канатов». Наемник, выбежав из-за укрытия, прицелился по Фросту, заставляя того замедлиться и снова вернуть парочку выстрелов отправителю.  
  
      Уэстон как раз подобрался ближе к бывшему агенту, когда в последнего с земли начал стрелять один из преследователей. Ему пришлось слегка съехать с направленного пути, но не снижая скорости, а только больше вдавив педаль газа, парень направил бампер на стрелка, очевидно до серьезных увечий врезаясь в него и отправляя в нокаут.  
  
      Машина Мэтта остановилась у подобия перекрестка, что дало ему возможность вырулить машину прямо, продолжая преследование беглеца более удобным способом передвижения. Фрост в это время свернул, оказываясь параллельно к уже знакомой ему машине.  
  
      Бегущий по пятам Фроста Варгас неудачно прыгнул на крышу виды видавшего контейнера и приземлился уже во внутрь помещения, проломив его верх и испугав находившихся там жильцов, уже спрятавшихся под одеялом от всего шума, что происходил на улице. Мужчина скинул с себя куски проржавевшего железа, злобно зыркнув на хозяев жилища, и, не имея времени на чувство боли, распахнул хлипкую дверь, снова оказываясь на улице.  
  
      Мэтт, сшибая все на своем пути, ехал почти под крышами домов, по которым бежал Фрост, а Варгас, оставив своих приспешников далеко позади, но потеряв зрительный контакт с объектом преследования, продолжал стрелять куда-то туда, на удачу. Но все же он не видел Фроста, и тому удалось воспользоваться эффектом неожиданности и приземлиться на неготового к такому приему бандита, спрыгнув с крыши и выставив ногу.  
  
      Бывший агент ЦРУ врезал преследователю по рукам, не позволяя выстрелить, и полетел дальше, попадая во внутрь чьей-то лачуги, теряя свое оружие, разламывая крышу так же, как Варгас недавно. Тот быстро пришел в себя, садясь у тонкой железной стены дома-контейнера и меняя магазин у автомата.  
  
      Не планируя давать времени вернуть силы уже Фросту, упавшему с высоты, Варгас ворвался внутрь, толкая дверь ногой, но Фрост не из теста слеплен и профессионально принял нападение, ударяя прямо по рукам с винтовкой, опустошая их, стоя прямо сбоку от входа. Они оба полетели к дальней стене, обрушивая удары друг на друга. И наконец оружия лишился бандит, получив в солнечное сплетение и по челюсти со всей силы, хоть и выставлял заслоны.  
  
      Мэтт уже некоторое время назад потерял объект и его преследователя, но распахнутая дверь и раздающиеся оттуда звуки борьбы позволили ему вовремя остановиться, чтобы оказаться как можно ближе к главному действию.  
  
      А мужчины тем временем дрались врукопашную, нанося сквозь защитные барьеры из рук удары и травмируя не хуже полицейских дубинок. Теперь им ничего не мешало показать друг другу, кто сильнее, кто достоин того, чтобы выжить в этой схватке.  
  
      Парень из машины пока не выходил, вглядываясь в происходящее через треснутое стекло, шарахаясь от каждого звука, вспоминая о том, что и его жизнь ничего не стоит в этом месиве.  
  
      Где-то с противоположной стороны к железной лачуге подбирался один из наемников, видя через стекло оконного проема драку. Он схватил автомат покрепче и выстрелил туда, разбивая разноцветные стекляшки вдребезги. Опрокинувший на пол Варгаса Фрост пригнулся, умудряясь сбежать от свистящих пуль, и выбежал на улицу, снова намереваясь отправиться в путешествие по крышам.  
  
      Словно этого дожидавшийся Мэтт, на поверхности души болеющий за беглеца, вернул джип в боевую готовность и стартанул следом за Тобином.  
  
      Потеряв время на то, чтобы придти в себя и избавиться от тяжелой боли во всем теле, Варгас указал влетевшему в помещение стрелку направление Фроста, а сам выбежал на улицу через дверь, намереваясь одержать реванш на земле.  
  
      Мужчина с автоматом продолжил преследование безоружного шпиона, периодически пуская дождь из пуль по теряющему скорость силуэту. Мэтт ехал прямиком за тенью перепрыгивающего препятствия Фроста, цепляя его движения глазами и неосознанно мотая на ус. Но тут чернокожий мужчина оказался лежащим на крыше, упав из-за сыпавшихся на его ноги пуль, которые, впрочем, по нему вроде бы не попадали. Уэстон резко затормозил, останавливаясь и вылезая из джипа, и крикнул:  
  
      — Быстро в машину, — он выхватил пистолет, без лишних раздумий стреляя поочередно по врагам, заставляя их прыгнуть в укрытие, чтобы дать Фросту время слезть с крыши одного из контейнеров.  
  
      Пуль едва хватало, чтобы сдерживать наемника и его командира и самому не попасть на мушку, но Мэтт предпочел не задумываться об этом, лишь краем глаза следя за Фростом, усаживающимся за руль. Парень выхватил паузу, чтобы сесть на соседнее сидение, и не успел он дверь закрыть, как машина тронулась.  
  
      Варгас не мог так просто это оставить, продолжая посылать звенящие пули вдогонку, лишая джип заднего стекла. Но машина не останавливалась. Даже выгодное положение стрелка на крыше не дало преимущества, и он опустил уже приготовившееся было к выстрелу оружие.  
  
      Тобин Фрост же давил на газ, еле успевая переключать скорости, чтобы не спалить двигатель. Мэтт повернулся назад, посмотреть на удаляющиеся фигуры врагов.  
  
      Варгас сплюнул собравшуюся во рту кровь, неотрывно наблюдая за уезжающии автомобилем. Он достал телефон и, набрав номер, поднес аппарат к уху, стоя посреди затихающей после напряженной битвы дороги, сияя наливающимся синяком на скуле. Возвращая дыхание в привычную для легких колею, Уэстон повернулся обратно, глянув исподтишка на водителя.  
  
      — Они думают, меня просто взять, — потеряв самообладание, стиснув зубы, сказал Фрост и посмотрел на оставшихся позади врагов в зеркало заднего вида. — Придется постараться получше.  
  
      На секунду Мэтт скосил глаза на Фроста, не смея снова прямо заглянуть во влажное от пота и крови лицо, теряя былую, пусть и зашуганную, но уверенность в себе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Эль омбре дэль мио» - мой человек. Здесь: тот, кого я знаю; мой знакомый, товарищ и т.д.  
> ** Spanish? Anyone?xD В кино говорили почему-то «Вамо арриба а конверсар», хотя у «вамос» «с» читаться должно…в общем, принимаю любую лингвопомощь. А так он повторил то же, на испанском «Мы пойдем пообщаемся наверху».


	10. Chapter 10

      Спустя пару минут машина покинула пределы замшелого гетто, скрипя шинами по асфальту ночной Ланги.  
  
      — Проклятье! — громко выругался Фрост, ударив несколько раз по рулю, чуть не теряя управление.  
  
      Мэтт приметил нечто знакомое в этом жесте, но продолжал молчать, то ли от испытанного шока, то ли от нежелания попадаться под горячую руку, и повернул голову к окну, моля всех богов, чтобы они добрались до какого-нибудь безопасного места как можно быстрее.  
  
      Ночной пригород впустил их в свой спокойный поток редких автомобилей, будто бы предлагая расслабиться и перевести дух, и автомобиль с двумя мужчинами слегка сбавил скорость, но продолжил обгонять ночных сомнамбул на дороге.  
  
      Фрост, наконец, успокоился, расцепив сжавшиеся на руле пальцы до более или менее приличной силы хватки и вытерев верхнюю губу тыльной стороной ладони, не отпуская руля. Он глянул на чуть не дрожащего Мэтта.  
  
      — Кстати, как ты меня нашел? — вместо благодарности спросил Тобин, неплохо маскируя улыбку.  
  
      Мэтт посмотрел на него, храбрясь, он даже смог пошутить, и голос его не дрогнул:  
  
      — Это было несложно, — он запрокинул голову, приоткрыв рот и облегченно выдыхая.  
  
      Но не успели они насладиться затишьем, как с водительской стороны, проезжая перекресток на красный, в машину врезались на всей скорости, переворачивая легкий джип с ног на голову и возвращая обратно на колеса.  
  
      Машина приземлилась на открытую парковку, сминая бока и бамперы соседних автомобилей. От силы удара по водительскому сидению стекло дверцы полностью покрылось трещинами, и Тобин Фрост сразу же попробовал завести джип, предполагая безрадужный результат.  
  
      Мэтт был в сознании, лишь немного дезориентирован из-за круговорота и больно стукнувшейся головы, и ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как наблюдать за Фростом и вражеской машиной. Грузный джип, протаранивший мужчин, сам влетел в одну из припаркованных тачек и сейчас не мог отсоединиться от нее, зацепившись передней защитой бампера, только слегка отъехав от обочины по инерции, но продолжая тянуть вторую машину за собой. Фрост пробовал еще и еще, безошибочно концентрируя все внимание на то, чтобы привести в движение колымагу. Однако у него это не получилось так быстро, и время не терпело медлительности. Шпион попытался снова, но все было без толку, и он скомандовал:  
  
      — Выходим!  
  
      Уэстон вылетел с сидения, и за ним Фрост, предпочтя оказаться как можно дальше от набирающего обороты и лошадок под капотом джипа. Мэтт уже привычно достал пушку, но его спутник побежал дальше, не оставаясь на этом поле для двух мишеней.  
  
      Из джипа выскочило трое мужчин, сразу начиная стрелять. Уэстон бежал за Фростом, и он взял на себя ответственность отстреливаться от их преследователей. Он заранее перезарядил пистолет и сейчас не страшился быть застигнутым врасплох. Тобин, пригнувшись, бежал вверх по улице, инстинктивно пряча тело за припаркованными автомобилями. Пули попадали по ним и по стенам, с громким эхом тихой улицы упуская свои цели. Мэтт неплохо справлялся с ролью прикрывающего, и мужчина в целости добежал до узкого переулка, скрываясь в темноте. Мэтт юркнул за ним, прекращая растрачивать пули, но и преследователи ускорились, бросая затею с перестрелкой. Они отставали на считанные секунды, и агенты имели возможность спрятаться от старухи с косой хотя бы на это время.  
  
      Они попали внутрь здания, такого же темного, как и подворотни, в которых они только что были. Тобин бросился вперед по коридору за лестницей, но Мэтт остановил его:  
  
      — Стой-стой-стой, — не своим голосом прошептал он.  
  
      Фрост остановился, оглядываясь на парня. Слева от Мэтта в лучах искусственного света озарялась рабочая пленка, наподобие тех, что вешают, чтобы строительная пыль не распространялась дальше. За пленкой отчетливо была видна фигура одного из плохих парней, пригнувшегося и осторожно шагающего вперед с оружием наперевес. Мэтт обернулся на чуть слышный топот со стороны Фроста — того и след простыл. Парень выругался про себя и тихо пристроился спиной к стене с другой стороны, проверить, туда ли пошел мужчина. Стараясь быть как можно незаметнее, не попадать в область света, он удостоверился, что там только тот наемник, и Мэтт стал дожидаться лучшего момента для атаки, оставаясь с противником один на один.  
  
       Во время проверки Мэттом периметра, Фрост пробрался наверх, куда изначально направлялся. Однако с другой стороны оказалось еще двое преследователей. Мэтт вновь услышал скрип деревянных ступеней на лестнице. Они поднимались наверх за Фростом, думая что он с подручным отправился туда. «Подручный» слышал почти каждых их шаг, отдающийся если не топотом, то скрипом, он смотрел на потолок над собой, где, судя по всему, находились бандиты.  
  
      Те все ступали и ступали, выхватывая в темных помещениях хоть намек на движение. Уэстон стянул куртку, пропуская через себя азарт и чувство лидерства. Фрост же стоял наверху слегка впереди, ожидая «первую волну», прислонившись к стене. Но он был весь внимание: слушал и слышал все то же, что и его молодой спутник, только был ближе к эпицентру. И отдавал парню пальму первенства и штурвал этого пока что держащегося на плаву корабля первого этажа.  
  
      Единственным светлым местом здесь был коридор, ведущий к запасному выходу, и Мэтт направился к нему, надеясь отправить одного из преследователей ко всем чертям. Он осторожно выглянул из-за поворота, сжимая в руках пистолет, проверяя, что его ждет. Тот не выглядел таким уж опасным, тем более, что он был один.  
  
      Уэстон подобрал валяющуюся неподалеку деревяшку и бросил ее от себя — в поворот влево от коридора. Предсказуемо стрелок отвлекся, и парень ударил его вложенным в руку пистолетом по лицу, но оружие выскользнуло у него из рук, а противник устоял на ногах. Пушка же бандита все еще была в боевой готовности в его руках, и Мэтту первостепенной важностью было лишить его этой опасной игрушки. Они начали бороться за пистолет, и когда тот поднялся вверх, то выстрелил, пробив в потолке выбоину. Этим воспользовался Мэтт и, оттолкнув противника к решетчатой двери, ударил его руки об нее, и тогда второй пистолет оказался на полу.  
  
      Казалось бы, теперь дело оставалось за бойцовскими навыками. Но не растерявший еще сил мужчина выхватил из пазухи нож, ударив перед этим Мэтта по носу локтем, а следом разрезав воздух прямо перед его грудью. Бандит замахнулся для последнего удара, но парень уже отточенным движением покладистого агента ЦРУ выполнил блок, не давая ножу коснуться плоти.  
  
      На втором этаже здания Тобин Фрост взял на себя двоих наемников, обезоружив первого проверенным приемом неожиданного и сильного удара по кистям и пнув ствол подальше, а затем выдавая серию ударов по лицу второму подбежавшему мужчине, болезненно отправляя его на пол через деревянный стол, не собираясь церемониться.  
  
      Первый мужчина вернулся на ноги и решил сшибить Фроста своей атакой с разбега, отталкивая его к шкафу и ломая на нем дверцу.  
  
      Бандит на первом этаже оказался не так-то прост, и, получив от Мэтта пинок в живот и головой об стену, он умудрился схватить парня за челюсть, отталкивая от себя. Уэстон вывернулся из захвата и впечатал его в стену снова всем телом, а затем еще раз, наваливаясь своим так, чтобы самому не напороться на все еще находящийся в руках нож.  
  
      Пистолету в руках бандита на втором этаже повезло чуть больше, и оно оставалось в руках, только досталось оно Фросту, и тот моментально выстрелил, не оставив шансов на последнюю молитву. Тело полетело на пол, глухо ударившись о деревянное покрытие. Второе тело на полу было еще живо и даже в сознании. Мужчина подобрал свой пистолет и не целясь выстрелил в Тобина.  
  
      Тот, пошатнувшись, выпустил пули в живот стрелявшему, опоздав лишь на мгновение, и сразу же ощутил резкий укол в боку, а секундой позже невозможное жжение, раскатывающееся по всему телу и отнимающее силы с каждой каплей вытекающей крови. Он с ненавистью и неприятием смотрел на лежащего на полу мужчину, а затем выстрелил снова. Опустил руку, но опять поднял и повторил выстрел, не потому что не был уверен, что мужчина мертв. Совсем не поэтому. Тобин вновь опустил руку с пистолетом, откинувшись на стоящий позади шкаф без дверцы, и оружие выскользнуло из немеющих пальцев, со стуком падая на непокрытое дерево.  
  
      В это время оскалившийся Мэтт сам держал наемника в захвате, не давая ему вздохнуть и вонзить нож хоть куда-нибудь. Мужчина был силен, он оторвал свою руку от стены, но преимущество было у Уэстона, и рука с ножом вернулась на место. Наемник дотянулся другой рукой до лица парня, любым способом пытаясь вырвать себе свободу из захвата, отталкивая лицо и чуть не выдавливая глаз Мэтта. Он все-таки высвободился, махнув в дюйме от лица Мэтта острием ножа, тот вовремя пригнулся и избежал следующего, уже более серьезного замаха.  
  
      Уэстон оказался на полу и заметил невдалеке от себя пистолет и, пока его противник пытался удержать равновесие от сильной амплитуды промаха последовавшего за ним пинком парня, схватил его и дважды выстрелил, попадая один раз в ногу.  
  
      Мужчина закричал, хватаясь за раненную конечность. Запыхавшийся Мэтт, шатаясь, встал, не без помощи стены, и подошел к обессиленному мужчине. Он перевернул того и схватил за лацканы куртки, не помня себя от гнева, видя перед собой лишь окровавленную морду ублюдка, пытающегося его убить. Теперь настал его черед. Теперь он был тут боссом. Теперь он будет вершить правосудие.  
  
      Схватив мужчину за горло и еле сдерживая в себе грязную брань, Мэтт прошипел:  
  
      — На кого ты работаешь?  
  
      Тот лишь кряхтел, ощущая боль теперь не только в ноге, но и в судорожно схваченном парнем горле.  
  
      — М?! Кто тебя прислал?! — рука, отталкивающая его, растеряла все силы, и, словно чувствуя свою власть, свое превосходство, Мэтт несколько раз размашисто ударил освободившейся рукой мужчину по лицу.  
  
      Тобин спускался со второго этажа, держась за стены и оставляя на них кровавые следы. Неужели эта лестница была такой длинной? Теперь Фрост замечал каждую ступеньку. Он спустился в коридор, откуда доносились сдавленные крики и звуки ударов, а еще злой голос парня, отскакивающий от голых стен:  
  
      — Кто тебя прислал? — Мэтт повторил, не чувствуя спиной, что за ним стоит ослабевший донельзя Фрост. — Кто? Кто?!  
  
      Мэтт повторял свои вопросы, каждый из которых сопровождался все новой болью для единственного оставшегося в живых наемника.  
  
      — Варгас, — сдавленно произнес он, выпуская струйку крови изо рта.  
  
      — Кто?  
  
      — Варгас, — отчетливее выстонал мужчина.  
  
      — Кто такой Варгас? Кто такой Варгас, а?  
  
      Бандит уже не чувствовал своей ноги, и давление на горле ему уверенности не придавало, он просто скулил.  
  
      — Ты хочешь сдохнуть? — прорычал Мэтт, снова опустив кулак на скулу мужчины. —А?  
  
      Еще один удар. А после рука Уэстона достала спрятанный пистолет, и вторая его перезарядила.  
  
      — Кто такой Варгас? — пистолет уже покоился у челюсти лежащего наемника, намереваясь в любой момент выпустить пулю.  
  
      — Мэтт, — позвал издали коридора Тобин, все это время стоявший у косяка и наблюдавший за парнем.  
  
      В голосе его были слышны нотки сожаления и понимания, и Мэтт только сильнее сжал рукой челюсть мужчины под собой, судорожно вдыхая и выдыхая пыльный и пропахший кровью воздух. Он сильно заволновался, как только услышал Фроста, что сказалось на его хватке и выражении лица. Но мужчина выдавил из себя:  
  
      — Ц…Ц…ЦРУ…ЦРУ, — наконец членораздельно произнес он аббревиатуру, заставляя пальцы на своей челюсти расцепиться сами собой. Но он не мог остановиться, веря, что от него все еще требуют ответа: — ЦРУ…ЦРУ…  
  
      Мэтт выпрямил спину, слезая с бормочущего наемника. Он ничего не понял. Он просто не мог понять то, что ему только что сказали. Где-то внутри еще теплилась надежда, что наемник врет, что он только хочет откупиться, но сознание уже складывало последние элементы паззла. Грудь Уэстона вздымалась часто и хаотично, заполняя легкие каким-то ядом, пробирающимся по кровотоку во все конечности, заставляя сердце подавать признаки тахикардии. Чувствуя отдышку, парень поднялся во весь рост, ища помощи у плохо отштукатуренной стены, и повернулся к Фросту.  
  
      Под таким взглядом он никогда не думал отказаться: сочувствующий, слегка удивленный и полностью понимающий. Мэтт, вздрогнув, лишь раз взглянул в глаза мужчине, который сам на ногах еле держался, и больше не смог задержаться на его взгляде, опуская свой — испуганный и неосознанно виноватый. На лице его были кровоподтеки, губы распухли, в глазах блестела влага. Сердце его не думало прекращать попытки развить сверхзвуковую скорость.  
  


***

  
      К шести утра, когда на город уже опустилась утренняя дымка светлого неба, в аэропорт Кейптауна прибыл частный самолет службы безопасности США, и к нему подъехали машины консульства, встречая гостей.  
  
      С трапа спускалась слегка отдохнувшая, но по-прежнему суровая Линклейтер. За ней следовал Дэвид.  
  
      — Слушаю, — вместо приветствия обратилась она к подошедшему представителю агенства и отошла от продолжавшего гудеть самолета.  
  
      — Сегодня ночью в Ланге была перестрелка в двух местах, — начал рапорт мужчина в костюме, последовав за ней. — В доме Карлоса Виллара — он занимается подделкой документов — и еще в поселке неподалеку.  
  
      Дэвид стоял рядом, тоже внимательно слушая.  
  
      — Так, а где видели Фроста?  
  
      — В поселке.  
  
      — Вы — к Виллару, — после небольшого раздумья сказала агент, обращаясь к Барлоу и глянув на него, продолжая хмуриться, — до встречи.  
  
      Тот так ничего и не сказал, слегка приподняв брови, а представитель направил своего подчиненного с ним, садясь в машину с Линклейтер:  
  
      — Ты иди в другую машину, поедешь первым. Рацию не выключай.  
  
      Вся собравшаяся команда расселась по черным блестящим внедорожникам и выехала с пока еще не проснувшегося авиагородка.  
  


***

  
      Оба уже разыскиваемых агента добрались до какого-то фармацевтического магазинчика к северу от Ланги, потеряв время и немало сил, но своровав оставленную впопыхах вполне работоспособную машину мертвых бандитов.  
  
      Руки Мэтта, разбитые за ночь еще больше, чем раньше, шерстили полки с бинтами и антисептиками, которые найдутся даже в занюханном Кейптауне, хватая одну упаковку за другой, не зная, сколько нужно реально раненному человеку.  
  
      Он передал все награбленное сидящему на полу у прилавков в торговом зале Фросту, отсаживаясь от него почти напротив, не мешая спасать жизнь самому себе. Мужчина к тому времени стянул рубашку и приподнял футболку, открывая ранение и раздражая его этими движениями. Получив бинты и обработав рану, он принялся заматывать торс в области живота, осторожно и едва шевелясь, но красный цвет все равно проступал, рождая в Мэтте какие-то фобии.  
  
      Он не смотрела на Тобина, избитого, обессиленного и тихонько перебинтовывающегося уже не белоснежными бинтами, только уставился на свои пальцы, касавшиеся недавно чернокожих ладоней снова.  
  
      — Ты был прав насчет Аны, — тихим голосом озвучил парень непонятно откуда вырвавшуюся мысль. — Так ее зовут.  
  
      Тобин слегка прохрипел, делая новый оборот:  
  
      — Жаль это слышать, — было заметно, как он испытывает дискомфорт, подтягивая бинт сзади, но мужчина держался. — Большинство оперативников меняют жен по многу раз, — он решил поддержать беседу. За все время их не очень веселого знакомства Мэтт первым не начинал разговор.  
  
      — И ты? — что-то кольнуло внутри, когда он спросил это, все еще не глядя, даже не надеясь, что тот ответит.  
  
      — Нет. Я не менял.  
  
      Мэтт поднял взгляд, слишком сильно заинтересовавшись подробностью жизни шпиона. Того, чьи успехи перечеркнуло одно его желание наживы. Того, кто был в мыслях парня вот уже много часов подряд.  
  
      Фрост тяжело дышал, снова изменяя положение тела, пытаясь сесть поудобней одними руками, не двигая торсом. Взгляд парня скользнул по взмокшим лбу и вискам, пробираясь к кровавому пятну, а затем он привстал, подсаживаясь к Фросту поближе на корточки.  
  
      — У тебя тут все разматывается… — почти прошептал Уэстон, кладя руку на здоровый бок мужчины и захватывая конец бинта.  
  
      Он потянулся вверх на полку над Фростом другой рукой, чтобы взять чем закрепить самодельный бандаж, звякнув какой-то упавшей склянкой.  
  
      Тобин Фрост молча взглянул на парня, пытающегося ему помочь из благих намерений. Он был так близко сейчас. Только руку протяни. Он испугается? Вздрогнет? Отпрыгнет как от прокаженного?  
  
      Не желая идти на поводу у своих не вовремя появившихся порывов, Фрост лишь сместил свой взгляд, вниз, глядя на избитые руки Мэтта, помогшие ему отстоять свою жизнь дважды, а сейчас готовящие клейкую ленту для закрепления повязки.  
  
      Когда тот прекратил, Фрост снова посмотрел ему в глаза, впервые заметив миндальный цвет радужки вокруг зрачков, сужающихся из-за искусственного освещения от прилавков. Мэтт поднял глаза, встретившись с наблюдающим за ним взглядом мужчины, и захотелось ему исчезнуть, убежать, больше никогда не видеть темный взгляд и в то же время полный света и теплоты. Но не двинуться, не оторваться от гипноза имени этого чернокожего Каа.  
  
      Фрост протянул руку, все-таки касаясь ладонью не задетой царапинами щеки Мэтта, поглаживая щетинистую, но все еще нежную кожу парня. И тот не отпрыгнул, нет, дернулся, но не убежал, как сам того хотел. Потому что хотелось ему полярных вещей — сбежать, но остаться; зажмуриться, но никогда не терять противоположного взгляда темного кофе перед собой.  
  
      Наливающиеся синяки и царапины на щеках парня уже тонули в краске, подкатывающей к коже как прилив под действием луны. Фрост погладил большим пальцем под скулой Мэтта, и тот, прикрыв глаза, придвинулся, накрывая губы мужчины своими. Он ухватился за стойку перед собой, чтобы не упасть на колени, и сжал ее до белеющих пальцев, но поцелуй был осторожный, почти невесомый, губами в губы.  
  
      Парень не дышал, сосредотачивая все внимание на телесных ощущениях — тепло, начавшее зарождаться в груди, растекалось во все стороны, погружая каждую клеточку в горячую лаву. Помимо этого Мэтт чувствовал всю необычность ситуации в целом, как и какую-то другую, отличавшуюся от его Аны, кожу и запах. Мужчина, поглаживающий его щеку, делал это не так. Совершенно по-другому, оставляя касания осядать внутри Уэстона искрами бенгальских огней. От простого прикосновения губ все внутренности будто скрутило, сдавило в тисках и заставило жаждать свободы. Которую теперь может дать только бывший шпион.  
  
      И все бы ничего, если бы Мэтт не вспомнил секундой позже, что ему пришлось делать по велению Фроста.  
  
      Не прекращая поцелуй, он открыл глаза, неудобно встречаясь с фростовскими. Уже потом он отстранился, перенося свой вес с руки обратно на ноги и освобождаясь от поглаживающих пальцев на своей щеке, и поджал губы, продолжая чувствовать на них чужое прикосновение.  
  
      Зрачки Мэтта увеличились, делая глаза темнее обычного, заставляя Фроста подмечать такие — любые — изменения в парне.  
  
      Он знал, что должен чем-то заполнить наступившую тишину. Благодарностью? Или извинением? Но он решил идти издалека — нужно было быть более продуктивным.  
  
      — Не убивай невинных, Мэттью.  
  
      Парень снова посмотрел ему в глаза, сперва не понимая, что Тобин имеет в виду.  
  
      — Что? — спросил он.  
  
      Фрост облизнул губы и забрал из руки парня клейкую ленту.  
  
      — Был авиадиспетчер, на авиа-аэродромчике на Бермудах, — он состряпал голос рассказчика, продолжив самостоятельно закреплять части повязки, как ни в чем не бывало. — Джордж Эдварт Кокс. Я запомнил это. Эдварт, на конце «т».  
  
      Мэтт отсел на свое прежнее место, усаживаясь на зад и удобно устраивая ноги, благодарно прекращая быть красным от неловкого поцелуя.  
  
      — Мой осведомитель сказал, что он…организовывал поставки оружия, но он был просто диспетчером, больше никем, — Тобин повернул голову, глядя в глаза парню. — А я в него пулю всадил.  
  
      Уэстон слушал, заполняя себя новыми данными о разговорчивом Тобине Фросте. Бывший агент и раньше был не тихоня, но сейчас его речь была совершенно другой. Таила в себе новые слои и подоплеку. Мэтт почти задержал дыхание и почти перестал думать о том, что только что поцеловал мужчину.  
  
      — Спецслужбы заменили его своим человеком и в ту же ночь устроили катастрофу Гольфстрима над океаном. Как выяснилось — в самолете одно семейство летело, и муж собирался выдать кого-то. Вот и весь повод, — он вновь поднял голову, но уже не смотрел на Мэтта, словно переживая заново день, когда узнал обо всем, — не позволить ему выступить против кого-то из наших — на слушаниях в конгрессе.  
  
      Он вновь глянул на парня, ничем не выдавая свои душевные трещины, оставаясь профессионалом с просто продырявленным боком.  
  
      — Ты ушел из-за этого? — вылавливая глубоко запрятанную вину во взгляде шпиона хрипло спросил Уэстон.  
  
      — Нет, — чуть погодя протянул Фрост, выдавив смешок. — На другой день я на работу вышел как ни в чем не бывало. С практикой начинает все получаться. Убийство раз на дню сойдет за правду. Все предают друг друга.  
  
      Мэтт качнул головой, глядя на свои руки, и прохрипел:  
  
      — Паршивое оправдание.  
  
      Фрост засмеялся, опуская голову.  
  
      — Я тоже был наивным, — ответил он, прикрыв глаза, — мог завернуться в американский флаг…  
  
      Мэтт глядел на мужчину в упор, почти не моргая, дивясь тому, насколько он сильный. Пожалуй, во всех смыслах. И после нескольких секунд взвешивания всех «за» и «против» он проговорил, не давая голосу дать осечку:  
  
      — Я отвезу тебя в контору.  
  
      Повернув голову к парню и разлепив глаза, Фрост уже был серьезным:  
  
      — И молодец.  
  
      Мэтт смотрел на быстро впадающего в дрему чернокожего мужчину перед собой, осматривал его не двигающуюся фигуру. Фрост стал таким слабым сейчас физически, но продолжал оставаться тем, на кого хочешь равняться. Сердцебиение, все это время терзающее сильными ударами грудь Уэстона, смогло сбавить темп, потому что Фрост не смотрел на него, ничего не говорил, просто был с ним, а это успокаивало.  
  
      Оставалось только надеяться, что то, что произошло между ними, — чего не происходит между обычными нормальными мужчинами, — не встанет камнем преткновения. Мэтту нужно было доказать Управлению, что он больше, чем консьержка в пыльном здании в стране третьего мира. И обескровленное, даже во сне напряженное лицо перед ним не должно было мешать справедливости.  
  
       Парень поднялся с места в очередной раз, придвинувшись к шпиону, и провел по влажному лицу лежащими рядом чистыми бинтами.  
  
      Фрост в ту же секунду распахнул глаза, хватая его за запястье и зашарил второй рукой по полу в поисках средств самозащиты.  
  
      — Нам надо идти, — тихо сказал Мэтт, немного не ожидавший такого резкого пробуждения, бросая бинты в прочую кучу.  
  
      Мужчина отпустил его руку, приходя в себя окончательно и пытаясь встать. Уэстон поднялся на ноги, вытягивая свою освободившуюся руку вперед, предлагая помощь. Фрост ухватился за нее, опираясь другой за полку, но Мэтт, тело которого не ожидало таких нагрузок без чертовски необходимого отдыха, не удержался на ногах, опрокидывая обратно мужчину — заставляя шипеть от вернувшейся в боку боли — и самого себя прямо на него.  
  
      Еще бы чуть-чуть, и он завалился бы на Фроста и придавил его всем весом, может даже до плачевного исхода. Но Мэтту повезло, как и Тобину, и он успел схватиться за ту же полку, что и Фрост раньше, оказываясь на коленях мужчины и лицом к нему.  
  
      Мэтт хотел что-то сказать — извиниться может или еще что, чтобы разрядить обстановку, — но горло не хотело повиноваться мозговым сигналам и издавать членораздельные звуки.  
  
      Вместе того, чтобы ждать, когда парень с него слезет и уйдет краснеть в машину в одиночку, Фрост быстро положил руку на его поясницу, чуть надавливая и тем самым пододвигая к своему торсу ближе. По своим бедрам выше.  
  
      Он не зря работал двадцать лет шпионом — все становится ясно после пары-тройки последовательных умозаключений. Парень его поцеловал. Значит он не против того, что он поцелует сам. Хотя зачем это ему делать, уже не совсем понятно. Тобин и в прошлый их физический контакт не особо понимал, зачем это делает. Но этот Мэтт, этот Мэтти…  
  
      Фрост второй рукой прошелся по спине вверх, сминая куртку, до шеи, а потом надавил и на нее, дабы Мэтт наклонил голову, чтобы оказаться вновь близко к губам губами. Обе руки Уэстона были над головой мужчины, держались за полку, а лицо приблизилось по невербальной просьбе.  
  
      Не желая ходить вокруг да около, Тобин, очутившись лицом к лицу, приоткрыл рот, опаляя дыханием такие же приоткрытые губы Мэтта. Теперешний поцелуй был серьезнее и страстнее. Тобин вел, оказавшись под давлением тела парня, который сидел на его бедрах. Было не тяжело. По крайней мере, не слишком. Это ощущение близости наоборот приносило комфорт. А мягкие губы парня в контрасте с щетинистыми щеками и подбородком возбуждали.  
  
      Мэтт жадно отвечал, боясь, что Тобин в любую секунду лишит его этой привилегии и будет и дальше просто вести светские беседы. Но парню не они сейчас были нужны. И пускай на периферии сознания еще железным замком висели мысли о том, что они мужчины, ворота желания и похоти уже были распахнуты настежь.  
  
      Руки с полок опали на плечи Фроста и поглаживали их, забираясь под черную футболку. А Мэтт без опаски придвинулся бедрами еще, просто напросто пьянея от ощущений у себя во рту. Тобин Фрост, агент, чей послужной список насчитывает кучу успешных операций и один огромный провал, отвечал на его поцелуи, требовательные и порой болезненные. Воспоминания об ужасных ощущениях во время минета уже испарились, пропали так же, как и куртка Уэстона, скинутая самим парнем, отказывающимся останавливаться на одном поцелуе.  
  
      В голове проносился миллион вопросов в секунду, но чтобы остановиться на каждом да еще и найти ответ, понадобится не один год, поэтому Мэтт их пропускал, как дорожный полицейский — грудастую барышню с не пристегнутым ремнем. Он не просто так терзал губы Тобина, он чувствовал, что от того идет отдача, тот тоже хочет как можно больше урвать от этого контакта. Вот одна рука мужчины вытащила заправленную рубашку из джинсов парня, пока другая эти джинсы расстегивала.  
  
      Голову как-то кружило: то ли от жара, то ли от возбуждения, то ли от нехватки сна…но тела все равно продолжали свои махинации. Мэтт, отпрянув от губ, приступил к освобождению члена Фроста от штанов, расстегивая ширинку и стаскивая белье вниз. То, что это была не полицейская форма, помогало.  
      Парень опустил взгляд на член перед собой и попытался понять, как он вообще смог взять это в рот: толстый, без крайней плоти, довольно длинный и весь вставший. В отличие от первого опыта. Это помогло самооценке Мэтта взлететь до небес. Из-за него Фрост настолько возбудился.  
  
      Мужчина поморщился и болезненно прокряхтел, когда от привычки приподнять бедра, чтобы приспустить одежду, будто бы острием прорезало бок. Мэтт успокаивающими поцелуями вернулся к лицу Фроста, попадая в рай на земле оттого, что и тот коснулся стратегически важного места у него в паху.  
  
      Рука Тобина легла поверх белья на полу эрегированный орган и осторожно сжала его, точно он знал, что нужно делать, чтобы Мэтту было приятно. Это заставило Уэстона снова напомнить себе, что Фрост — мужчина, несмотря на то, что и у него под руками находился стояк шпиона.  
  
      Сердце подкралось к горлу и готово было выпрыгнуть уже оттуда, казалось неопытному агенту, но он продолжал жаться к телу раненного Фроста, хмелея от ощущений, которые дарила рука того. Он смочил ее слюной, и она скользко ходила вверх-вниз, прощупывая каждую венку и то и дело создавая складки кожи. Член Мэтта уже стоял, подбадриваемый потяжелевшим дыханием обоих.  
  
      Оба мужчины потеряли верный темп того, как нужно дышать, и сейчас обменивались горячими невидимыми клубами, смешивая их прямо у губ друг друга.  
  
      Фрост старался особо не двигаться, памятуя о глубокой ране и возможных последствиях, но там все равно проступило больше красного, чем было раньше, и он простонал: от боли или от удовольствия, ему самому было не понять. То, что исцарапанные и побитые, но по-прежнему сильные руки парня у его ширинки выдергивали из него наслаждение, было очевидным. Вторили таким же движениям Тобина, подгоняя, распаляя. Бедра парня чуть подрагивали, подстраиваясь под эти движения, и Мэтт, крепко зажмурившись, закинул голову назад, понимая, что долго продержаться он не сможет. Он втягивал носом воздух, не издавая ни звука, чтобы не пропустить желанные фростовские.  
  
      Тобин в это время глядел на чужой член в своей руке, возбуждаясь от каждого изменения в пошлом поведении Мэтта. Он хотел мальчишку, настолько сильно, что перед глазами плыло, а в груди звучал оркестр барабанов. Он получал удовольствие от того, что с его членом делал напряженной рукой Мэтт. Они оба были так близко друг к другу. Темная и светлая кожа. Хотелось их соединить, посмотреть, что будет. Смешать жидкость, дотронуться нежной плоти…  
  
      Мэтт вернулся в исходную, вновь касаясь губами губ мужчины, беззастенчиво и сбивчиво шепча:  
  
      — Ты скоро?  
  
      Фрост глянул ему в глаза, почти физически чувствуя, как поджались яйца. Чертов малец ничего такого и не сказал, но его подкатило прямо туда, откуда нет возврата, да и желания его делать тоже нет.  
  
      — Да, — он потянулся губами к губам парня. — Я скоро…  
  
      Рука мужчины задвигалась в разы быстрее, словно к ней прицепили мощный движок, и из губ Уэстона вырвался кроткий стон, сразу же смешиваясь с частым дыханием.  
  
      Парень тоже ускорил трение, не забывая пользоваться большим пальцем, обводя контуры головки и отверстия уретры.  
  
      Времени на размусоливание этого так называемого полового акта не было, Фрост умудрился вспомнить об этом прямо в действии, и он готов был кончить, но что-то его останавливало. Он чувствовал, что еще рано, нужно чего-то дождаться. Он на автомате выдергивал из вмиг напрягшегося Мэтта каждый вздох, каждое вздрагивание, надеясь, что это — последнее.  
  
      Так и случилось. Несколько раз порывисто вздохнув, Уэстон открыл рот, беззвучно вскрикивая, прислоняясь лбом ко лбу, а Фрост тут же догнался, получая необходимые движения рукой партнера. Он тихо простонал, выдыхая то, что было в легких, после этого чувствуя на пальцах теплую влажность, покрывающую и его оголевшие части тела. Тобин чуть затрясся, слепо двигаясь хоть как-то в остановившейся руке Мэтта, а сам продолжал обволакивать все еще выстреливающий вязкой жидкостью орган ладонью по всей длине, скапливая семя наверху, стекающую по пальцам на пах.  
  
      Они оба не переставали тяжело хватать воздух, возобновляя былую систему дыхания неохотно и с трудом.  
  
      — Опять скажешь что-нибудь про убийства? — первым пришел в себя Мэтт.  
  
      Мужчина тоже успокоил сердцебиение (или ему стало привычно?) и взялся за очистку друг друга ближайшими бинтами. Одну пачку он отдал парню, второй вытер себя. Потом посмотрел на красного Мэтта, которому, впрочем, было проблематично скрыть свои неловкость и смущение, неуместные во всей ситуации в целом.  
  
      — Если ты хочешь. А так я бы лучше убрался отсюда.  
  
      Он сразу же стал немного серьезнее.  
  
      — Уверен, мы дали им фору, поэтому надо заканчивать здесь.  
  
      Парень кивнул, заканчивая с обтиранием, и встал, во второй раз предлагая помощь Тобину. Но тот лишь отмахнулся, мягко приказав:  
  
      — Заводи мотор. И поехали по назначению.


	11. Chapter 11

      — Барлоу, — после первого же звонка ответил в трубку Дэвид, выходя из разгромленных владений Карлоса Виллара.  
  
      — По показаниям очевидцев двое мужчин, похожих по описанию на Уэстона и Фроста, уходили отсюда вместе, — услышал он через трубку голос Линклейтер, которая полностью обнюхала место стычки на стройке.  
  
      — Он взял его, — слегка воодушевленнее необходимого сказал на это Барлоу.  
  
      — Уэстон оказывает содействие беглецу, — все еще настаивала на своем агент, покидая пределы пустующего здания.  
  
      — Ошибаетесь. Раз он вместе с Фростом, значит доставит его на квартиру, вот туда нам и нужно.  
  
      Он глянул на пикнувшие часы, показывающие пределы одиннадцати утра.  
  
      — Ну ладно, — слегка погодя согласилась она, открывая водительскую дверь автомобиля, на котором ее привезли сюда, и садясь за руль. — Встречаемся по дороге на Олд Малмсбири роуд.  
  
      Оба места происшествия оцеплены, кругом снуют работники скорой и полиции, а горожане наблюдают за всем за желтой лентой, желая урвать новости из первых рук о страшных убийствах, прогремевших этой ночью.  
  


***

  
  
      По одну сторону от безлюдного шоссе — пустыня, подогреваемая полуденным солнцем, с горными хребтами вдали, по другую — песчаная долина, усеянная клочками зелени и рекой без берегов. Ветер в окна машины влетает горячий, но приятный. Он холодит мокрую от не прекращающегося пота кожу Фроста, который пытается спать на пассажирском сидении внедорожника.  
  
       Они уже едут несколько часов, и Уэстон устал не на шутку, особенно держать свое внимание на дороге. Он ведет машину безмолвно, глядит на трассу закрывающимися глазами, лишь изредка бросая короткие взгляды на мужчину рядом, что отрезвляет.   
  
      Он понял, что в тишине сейчас находится сложнее, чем когда он делал это специально, ведь Фрост сам начинал говорить, неся какую-то чушь про заговоры. А сейчас парень готов был поделиться простыми словами, скопившимися у него в голове и образовавшими несколько полными эпитетами хвалебные песни в сторону всего случившегося. И сейчас как раз появилось время, чтобы поразмыслить обо всем этом.  
  
       Если отбросить все то, что они натворили с Фростом личного, получается, что Мэтт должен оставить все как есть. Привезти его на явочную квартиру, отдать в руки властям и получить свой законный выходной. А лучше два. Или месяц. И наконец рвануть отсюда куда глаза глядят. С Аной.  
  
       У него екнуло в груди, и Мэтт моргнул. Что-то в этих раздумьях было не так. То ли правомерность действий, то ли их мнимая правильность…а еще после мыслей об Ане Мэтт четко почувствовал укол совести. Их планы и мечты о переезде в Париж крылись медным тазом прямо на глазах, тут же посыпаясь пеплом. Уехать с ней хочется. Но не так, как раньше. Если бы он был в более вменяемом состоянии, то, оценив все свои ощущения, понял бы, что с Аной-то как раз уже и не хочется. Просто привычка быть с ней и защищать так просто не испарится. Он ее укрыл, спас. До нее не доберутся. А если и посмеют, то только через его труп. Это билось в его висках, причиняя боль где-то под грудиной.  
  
      Уэстон еще раз перевел глаза на мужчину, и укол стал ныть, будто его расцарапали до кровоточащей раны.  
  
      Раны у Мэтта и правда кровоточили и не хотели заживать. Не говоря уже о ране его спутника. На черной кофте Фроста отчетливо виднелся влажный след сбоку, где побывала пуля. Мужчина потерял много крови и сейчас набирался сил, впав в некую дрему, которую сложно было таковой назвать, потому что неровная африканская дорога и местная марка автомобиля трясли обоих пассажиров не хуже миксера.  
  
      Уэстон тяжело выдохнул, понимая, что то, что он испытывал к Ане раньше и к Фросту сейчас, — совершенно противоположные чувства, но в то же время, настолько похожие, что в груди тяжелело и к горлу подкатывала тошнота. Приснись ему такое на пару дней раньше, он бы счел это кошмаром.  
  
      За различными мыслями, крутящимися вокруг чернокожего шпиона, пролетело еще с полчаса, и на горизонте показался съезд и домишка вдали. Когда они подъезжали к месту назначения, согласно GPS-навигатору, пустынный ландшафт обрел зеленый цвет и воздух стал заметно влажнее, причиняя еще больший дискомфорт влажной коже под пропахнувшими всем чем не попадя шмотками.  
  
      Мэтт остановил машину близ небольшого жилого комплекса за холмом, у подножия которого находилось скромное ранчо неказистого вида. Он поглядел на проснувшегося Тобина и вышел с водительского места, щурясь от непривычно яркого солнца над головой. Хлопнув дверью, за ним вышел Фрост, и парень достал из правого кармана оружие, уже неосознанно стараясь быть угрожающим.  
  
      Они спустились с холма, шурша пожухлой травой под ногами, и не торопясь пошли плечом к плечу к «квартире». Перед взором обоих агентов раскинулся вид старой потрепанной дачки какого-нибудь старика на окраине Техаса, а за ней великолепные горы, ставшие синеватого оттенка, который присущ лесной чаще, если смотреть на нее издалека.  
  
      Их на объекте ждали.  
  
      Молодой мужчина в легкой клетчатой рубашке уловил за окном движение и, схватив со стола ружье, посмотрел через пыльные занавески на фигуру, вставшую напротив входа. Он пошел по коридору к входной двери, перезаряжая оружие, и, открыв ее, сурово спросил:  
  
      — Кто вы? — он глянул в сторону от двери, инстинктивно ища угрозу. — Вы Уэстон?  
  
      И тут к его виску приставили пистолет. Мэтт оказался с другой стороны открытой двери и остался незамеченным.  
  
      Хозяин «квартиры» отшатнулся от оружия, но парень прислонил дуло плотно к коже, надавливая без проявления сострадания.  
  
      — Дай сюда ружье, — сказал он, уже забирая его из рук хозяина, не дожидаясь, когда тот сам отдаст.  
  
      — Что за черт? — не дрогнув и мускулом на лице, спросил тот.  
  
      — Ты кто такой? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Уэстон, снова надавив в висок парню.  
  
      — Я Келлер, — он сделал попытку посмотреть на Уэстона, — держу эту квартиру. Кода авторизации: «Браво, 4, 7, Оскар, Виски, 6».  
  
      — Входи, — Мэтт качнул дулом в сторону двери, призывая Келлера войти внутрь. — Идем, — уже Тобину, чуть мягче, чем следовало.  
  
      Фрост до сих пор стоял неподвижно в тени единственного дерева, чувствуя неприятную пульсацию в боку, и наблюдал за набирающим опыт Мэттом. Парень только 24 часа назад узнал прогнивший вкус настоящей битвы, но по нему и не скажешь. Так командует своими и чужими.  
  
      Посматривая теперь на непонятно чего из себя представляющего Келлера, он сделал шаги к двум молодым людям, которые пока что не двигались с места, пропуская шпиона вперед.  
  
      Они оба проводили Фроста взглядом, и хозяин, затылком чувствуя прицел оружия на себе, вошел в дом за ним.  
  
      — Налево, — буднично сказал он осматривающемуся Фросту, медленно проходящему в дом. Мэтт пошел за ними, держа макушку парня на мушке.  
  
      В эту игру играть было проще. Двое против одного. В том, что Фрост будет на его стороне, если что случится, сомневаться не приходилось. Да и, если тот покажет зубы и зарычит на Мэтта загнанной псиной, хозяин квартиры тогда сможет ему помочь. Мэтт смахнул дурные мысли, переступая порог объекта. Не его объекта.  
  
      Все отличалось от того места, где год без дела проторчал Уэстон. Эти стены, полы, даже воздух был другим. Интересно, этот парень тут давно?  
  
      — Ну… — разрушил напряженное молчание идущий в середине конвоя Келлер. — Не знаю, кто тебя учил, но это точно не по инструкции.  
  
      Мэтт и не думал оправдываться, продолжая держать пистолет в опасной близости от черепа парня.  
  
      — Веди в гостевой номер.  
  
      Парень обернулся на секунду.  
  
      — Все дело в том, что у нас нет его, — Келлер был довольно спокоен для ситуации, в которой ему пришлось оказаться.  
  
       В коридоре было светло, и было слышно жужжание мух, однако в комнатах, которые они проходили мимо, все было более или менее чисто и не захламлено.  
  
      — Сюда, — Мэтт заставил их остановиться. Он слегка вильнул пушкой в сторону очередного дверного проема, не обращаясь к кому-то отдельно. Но он смотрел на Фроста. — Заходи.  
  
      Келлер обернулся к Мэтту, а затем отошел чуть в сторону, словно не желая мешать Уэстону целиться теперь в мужчину. Последний молча и послушно повернулся к открытой двери и зашел внутрь ванной комнаты, оставаясь спиной к коридору, где стояли двое парней, осматриваясь.  
  
      Мэтт поменял свое положение, встав в помещении напротив того, куда зашел Фрост, и продолжал держать прицел на Келлере, не опасаясь Тобина как угрозы их жизням. Он достал из другого кармана наручники и передал их парню, сказав:  
  
      — Возьми, — Фрост повернул голову, прислушиваясь к словам Мэтта, — и к трубе.  
  
      Шпион присел на стул у входа, не испытывая особого желания к сопротивлению или даже возмущению.  
  
      Келлер получил наручники и подошел к мужчине, он взял протянутое запястье и заковал его в один из железных обручей, а другой — к тонкой трубе рядом, что вела от пола к потолку прямо у дверного косяка.  
  
      Мэтт за этим наблюдал из-за двери, пусть не видя все махинации, но слыша затвор замков наручников и бьющийся металл о чугун трубы.  
  
      — На выход, вон туда, — скомандовал он Келлеру, когда тот закончил, и снова дернул пистолетом. А сам отошел чуть вбок, чтобы увидеть результат его работы с наручниками.  
  
      Уэстон оглядел быстро всю комнату и наткнулся на тяжелый взгляд Фроста. Пусть тот последние несколько десятков минут молчал — если еще не считать безмолвную поездку, — сейчас во взгляде можно было без проблем прочитать то, о чем он думал. «Что ты собираешься делать, Мэтти?»  
  
      — Ладно.  
  
      Поток мыслей о мужчине, сидящем напротив, был прерван тихим согласием Келлера, и Мэтт сфокусировано встретился глазами уже с хозяином. Сметая из своих собственных мыслей хрипловатый голос Фроста, он чуть понизил свой и вновь скомандовал:  
  
      — Пост управления.  
  
      Парень почти закатил глаза, но подошел к рядом находившейся двери.  
  
      — Как скажешь, приятель, — сказал он, без фокусов открывая панель с кодовым цифровым замком, — это твое родео.  
  
      Панель скрипнула, и Келлер нажал нужные цифры, затем послышался звук автоматического открытия двери, и парень, посмотрев на все еще державшего пистолет Мэтта, открыл ее и подошел ко второму уровню проверки. Когда его лицо признала система, открылась следующая дверь, впуская в заполненную искусственным светом комнату.  
  
      Глаза Уэстона осмотрели все почти за долю секунды, выхватывая взглядом телефон, стоящий на середине рабочего стола.  
  
      — Звони по громкой, — сказал он, и Келлер, нажав на кнопку записи, а затем и громкоговорителя, начал набор номера.  
  
      На стене часы, мониторов штук семь, две клавиатуры и два телефона. Он перевел взгляд на стену слева от себя: на ней красовалась ландшафтная карта Кейптауна с отметками, фотографиями и ведущими друг от друга нитками, связывающими определенные точки. Внизу были прикреплены вырезки из газет и почти на каждой фотографии пометки на цветном стикере. Мэтт поднапряг зрение, чтобы прочитать что-нибудь, но Келлер закончил набор, и пошел гудок.  
  
      Уэстон посмотрел на парня, стоявшего к нему боком и освещенного белым светом потолочной лампы.  
  
      — Домовладелец, — ответили ему на том конце провода невозмутимым голосом после гудка.  
  
      Мэтту было слышно и видно хорошо хозяина квартиры, так что он не переживал, что что-то пойдет не так.  
  
      — Мой гость здесь, — Келлер сказал, как от него требовалось.  
  
      — На кого заказано?  
  
      В голове почти сразу всплыло нужное название.  
  
      — Arabesque Limited, — Уэстон сказал погромче с порога, чтобы до микрофона донесся его голос.  
  
      Хозяин дома повернул в его сторону голову, смотря куда-то в пол, слыша название впервые.  
  
      — С доставкой? — через несколько секунд спросил динамик.  
  
      — Да, посылка доставлена, — Келлер повернулся обратно к телефону.  
  
      — Подтверждаю, — послышался голос динамика через коридор и открытые двери откинувшемуся к стене Фросту в ванной. — Курьер выезжает.  
  
      — Все, они уже едут, — сказал Келлер Уэстону, нажимая на конец связи и глядя ему в лицо. Следом он посмотрел на руку с слегка опустившейся пушкой и кивнул в ее сторону: — Может уберешь пистолет?  
  
      Мэтт выглядел так, словно он перевел весь народ еврейский через пустыню. Уставшим — да, но еще больше успокоившимся. Свалившийся с плеч груз ответственности теперь был не больше чем одним камешком, которым и задавить-то никого нельзя. Не отрывая взволнованного взгляда от парня, он поставил оружие на предохранитель, опустил его и отошел на шаг, давая сотрудничеству новый шанс.  
  


***

  
  
      В это время Дэвид Барлоу уже дожидался в назначенном месте агента Линклейтер, остановившись у обочины пустынного шоссе и открыв водительскую дверь. Женщина начала припарковываться к нему сзади, когда ей сообщили новости по телефону.  
  
      — Спасибо, Клейтон, пока.  
  
      Она вышла из машины и быстрым шагом подошла к автомобилю Барлоу.  
  
      — Это микрочип, — на ходу начала она, заведомо зная, что и мужчина в курсе.  
  
      — Что? — он выглядывал из машины вполоборота назад, но Линклейтер подошла со стороны пассажирского сидения и открыла дверь.  
  
      Она оперлась о бок машины, продолжая держать в одной руке телефон, а во второй — открытую дверцу, и вздохнула, памятуя о некомпетентности своего коллеги.  
  
      — Мой контакт в МИ-6 сказал, что Уэйд украл микрочип.  
  
      — И что на нем было? — не меняя выражения лица, поинтересовался Дэвид.  
  
      — Это знал только Уэйд, — ее волосы и пальто трепыхал ветер. — Но теперь ясно, зачем ему понадобился Фрост — продать инфу.  
  
      Дэвид покивал:  
  
      — Тогда поехали, — он достал пистолет и, не дожидаясь, когда Линклейтер сядет в машину, выстрелил.  
  
      Звук выстрела, казалось, разнесся по всему шоссе, пропав так же внезапно, как и появился. Но никого в округе не было, чтобы услышать его. Только Линклейтер ощутила адское жжение в животе и упала спиной на местами пожелтевшую траву, растущую вдоль дороги. Она не успела ничего сделать и даже сказать, все произошло слишком быстро. Барлоу не собирался оставлять ее в живых.  
  
      Дэвид снова открыл свою дверцу и вышел из машины. Подошел к телу с другой стороны и еще раз спустил курок. Женщина уже не дышала.  
  


***

  
  
      На кухонном столе было много чего: пиво, кетчуп, пустая перечница и прочее. Посреди всей этой кухонной утвари лежал телефон Келлера, а Мэтт положил свою пушку, повернув рукоятью к себе, а дулом — прямо на парня, сидевшего напротив.  
  
      Уэстон глубоко вздохнул, осматриваясь в захудалой комнатке, ощущая по-прежнему непривычную неловкость от изучающего взгляда хозяина. Тот не всегда смотрел на него исподлобья, блуждая взглядом по комнате, но, наконец, задал давно гулявший в его мыслях вопрос, поднимая глаза:  
  
      — Трудный денек?  
  
      Парень повернул голову на говорившего, и уголок губ пополз вверх, независимо от желания Мэтта держать свои эмоции. Подобие ухмылки — довольно кривой — выразилось на его лице, и агент пару раз кивнул головой, соглашаясь.  
  
      Знал бы Келлер, _что_ за время знакомства с Фростом с ним произошло, так бы просто не пытался завести с ним беседу. Да и беседа была какой-то совсем вымученной. То ли дело шпион — знает, с какого бока подойти, чтобы конь по имени Мэтт Уэстон не начал лягаться как взбесившийся жеребец на скачках.  
  
      Мэтт опустил взгляд на покоящуюся на столе перед собой руку, горько улыбаясь, и услышал тихое:  
  
      — Да, могу представить… С Тобином Фростом, — Келлер поводил глазами по кухне и покачал головой в довершение своим словам.  
  
      Сердце Мэтта пропустило удар. Это было сказано так, словно парень знал. Видел Уэстона насквозь. Чувствовал его слабость. Зрачки Мэтта резко сузились, но Келлер продолжал:  
  
      — Он ведь человек-легенда. Ты хоть этим воспользовался? — большие карие глаза Келлера будто бы приковали Уэстона к стулу, он и не знал, что думать. Вся его неопытность вернулась отпружинившей канцелярской резинкой по пальцам, разбрасывая кругом ворох бумажек, что она с трудом сдерживала. — Ведь лучшего учителя не найти, — Келлер вновь качал головой, точно сам не верил, говорит о Фросте не как о недосягаемом и неуловимом образе.  
  
      Открыв рот, Мэтт хмыкнул, но продолжил молчать, не планируя становиться лучшим другом и без того брата по несчастью.  
  
      Парень отстраненно перевел взгляд, переставая сверлить душу Уэстона и потирая друг о друга ничем не занятые руки, неосознанно выказывая замешательство. Но его спокойный и четко поставленный голос неплохо давил на гостя морально.  
  
      — У меня тут ничего подобного не было, — поделился он, снова вернув свой взгляд на сидящего тише воды, ниже травы Мэтта. Он сделал попытку разрядить атмосферу, почти посмеявшись, только получился такой же хмык, как и у Уэстона чуть раньше. — Ты мой первый гость за десять месяцев. Но что ты можешь об этом знать, да? Твоя квартира в городе, — Уэстон снова мотнул головой, дернув уголком губ. — Класс. Ночная жизнь, пляжи, девчонки носятся туда-сюда, — парень откопал какую-то железку и продырявил клеенчатую скатерть от напускного волнения.  
  
      — Ага, — хрипло и еле слышно сказал гость.  
  
      — М. Завидую, — опустившийся было взгляд Келлера снова рыл в Мэтте отчаянное желание сбежать. Или въехать ему по морде.  
  
      Он отвернулся в сторону двери из кухни, прислушиваясь не к своим потаенным хотениям, а к звукам в квартире. Затем он повернулся обратно, встречаясь с явно продолжающим его изучать взглядом хозяина, и спросил:  
  
      — Тут есть кофе?  
  
      — Да, в шкафу, — парень ответил обыденно, махнув рукой в сторону ящиков с кухонным инвентарем.  
  
      — Где?  
  
      Мэтт встал с места, моментально опуская руку на привычную ребристую поверхность пистолета и охватывая его поплотнее, не обращая внимания на предложение хозяина помочь.  
  
      — Да не нужно, — отмахнулся он, подойдя к шкафу.  
  
      Как раз в этот момент по столу разошлась вибрация от мобильника Келлера. Телефон двинулся, Келлер напрягся, всматриваясь в такую же напряженную спину Уэстона. Хозяин вскочил с места, преодолевая расстояние между столом и гостем за секунду. Мэтт сразу же попробовал развернуться, но не успел как следует выставить блок, не говоря уже о выстреле, и Келлер навалился на него, прикладывая головой о настенный шкаф, одновременно с этим пытаясь выбить из рук оружие.  
  
      Сделав попытку высвободиться от сцапавших его затылок рук, Мэтт оттолкнулся, переворачиваясь и натыкаясь животом на стол, падая на него. Благодаря этому, Келлер отцепился, и Уэстон смог оттолкнуть его уже ногой, чтобы затем вернуться на пол и попытаться прицелиться. Хозяин ему не дал это сделать, схватив с плиты чайник и вдарив по вооруженной руке, лишая пушки. Чайник тоже отправился в полет и оказался на полу, и Келлер набросился на Мэтта всем весом, заставляя улечься спиной на стол.  
  
      Фрост услышал звук борьбы сразу же, осторожно поведя ухом в своем заключении. Он слышит, как парни рычат и бьют друг друга, гремя посудой и мебелью. Он слышит, но не двигается. Осторожничает, чтобы не навредить себе еще больше? Нет, он выжидает, ждет подходящего момента, чтобы нанести свой удар правосудия или что там у преступивших закон против родины.  
  
      Лампочка на потолке закачалась из стороны в сторону, задетая головой одного из парней, подливая еще больше масла в огонь, вынося дух из грудины и почву из-под ног. И дышать действительно стало больно, когда жилистая рука парня сдавила Мэтту горло, для пущей убедительности вбивая головой в стол, заставляя оставшуюся посуду скатываться со стола.  
  
      Мэтт в неудобном положении, вернее в отвратительном – когда, подмятый под врага, пытаешься высвободить хотя бы дыхание, не говоря уже о захвате всех остальных конечностей. Дотянувшись до шеи противника, Уэстон со всей силы старается сжать ее, сделать больно тому, кто сейчас стоит перед его самой важной необходимостью жить. Он отталкивает от себя парня, цепляет руками кожу, оттягивает его ухо, лишь бы покончить с этой опасной близостью со смертью. Потянув вбок, до искр перед глазами Келлера, он на мгновение перехватывает инициативу, и этого хватает, чтобы вновь лягнуть его ногами, оттолкнув в живот на пол.  
  
      Уэстон и сам свалился, будучи притянутым за схваченную во время падения хозяина квартиры ногу. Келлер рукой обнаружил на одной из столешниц нож и умудрился не порезаться, хватив его и готовясь к новому выпаду. Этого Мэтт решил не ждать и на какую-то долю секунды опередил его, ударив со спины по держащей холодное оружие руке, а следом схватив за загривок, прикладывая к только что лишившейся ножа столешнице лицом.  
  
      Предпочитая опасной на спрятанные артефакты кухне что-то более спокойное, Мэтт сменил дислокацию, толкая со всей силы Келлера в затылок и заваливаясь вместе с ним в соседнюю комнату, где обнаружились стиральные машины, различные метла, развешенное белье и остальные безделушки, которые держат в гараже.  
  
      Келлер полетел в стену, звякнув стойкой с металлическими инструментами, Уэстон завалился вбок, оказываясь на пару шагов дальше. Хоть и выставив руки в знак отсутствия опасности, Келлер уже точно отказался от личины хорошего парня и заново пошел на гостя, с разбегу врезаясь плечом куда-то в солнечное сплетение Мэтту. И тот снова оказался прижатым стеной со спины и воинствующим телом спереди. Он зажал плечи Келлера, чтобы врезать коленом теперь в его солнышко пару раз, отталкивая к противоположной стороне помещения.  
  
      Они подлетают к полкам, сваливая какие-то гвозди и пластиковые баллоны с жидкостями, и бьют друг друга, словно играют по очереди в «задави мартышку», придавливая к стене с уже поломанными полками и накидывая кулаками и локтями. Уэстон собирает с оставшейся на месте полки рассыпанные гвозди и хватает Келлера за челюсть ладонью, в которую наряду с кожей лица впиваются острые концы. Он буквально выдавливая парня от себя, замахивается, и потасовка быстро движется в сторону окна, выходящего на веранду, и парни, сплетясь в клубок из двух дерущихся змей, разбивают стекла со звоном, падая на деревянную поверхность пола за пределами дома.  
  
      Перевалившись через невысокое окно, каждый из них испытал довольно ощутимую силу удара оземь, — а Мэтт вообще почти сделал сальто, — припорошенную битым стеклом и сломанными палками рам. Произошла небольшая заминка в драке, позволившая вкусить накинувшуюся полностью и уже бесповоротно боль на каждого из них. Мэтт взглянул на корчащегося рядом парня, чье лицо кровоточило от соприкосновения не только со стеклянными обломками, но и с крепкими кулаками самого Уэстона, и Келлер в тот же момент глянул с пола на валяющегося поблизости противника и потянулся к его лицу, явно намереваясь как можно быстрее покончить с этой бессмысленной возней.  
  
      Мэтт перехватил его тянущуюся руку, переворачиваясь и перемещая вес своего тела на Келлера, — видимо тот плохо соображал, как можно выгодней воспользоваться дракой в горизонтальном положении, — и намеревался надавить всем предплечьем на горло парня. Тот ему не позволял оставаться в доминанте и все время выскальзывал из теряющих былую хватку повлажневших рук, мешая еще и своими руками. Так просто с хозяином квартиры было не разобраться.  
  
      Он остановил попытки убрать руки с шеи и вместо этого сам схватил Уэстона за горло, отталкивая от себя как можно дальше, чтобы его руки уже не могли дотянуться до него. Но и Мэтт сию секунду прекратил перекрывать кислород Келлеру, замахиваясь и наотмашь дважды врезая ему по челюсти до жжения своих же костяшек. Келлер успел выставить блок на третий удар, но, кажется, глаз хозяина квартиры уже помутнел, теряя остроту восприятия реальности. Однако это не помешало ему дать отпор — запустить свой кулак под ребра Мэтту, со всей силы делая попытку оттолкнуть и сбросить с себя. Тот только согнулся пополам, падая торсом на Келлера, хватаясь освободившейся рукой за место удара, но и это дало парню немного форы.  
  
      Повернув голову в сторону, обратную от опавшего тела, Келлер тут же заметил один большой осколок стекла, образовавший натуральный режуще-колющий предмет, правда со всеми острыми краями. Он сразу же потянулся рукой, чувствуя, как все-таки сильно его придавил вроде не особо и мощный парень, и смог только дотронуться до края стекляшки, что помогло ему ее только слегка подвинуть.  
  
      Все было бы проще, если бы время не шло на секунды и Келлеру бы не мешал чертов мускулистый мальчишка, уже более или менее очухавшийся. Тот вновь приложил свои руки к лицу хозяина объекта и надавил на него, будто пытаясь втереть его профиль в пол как приставучую букашку.  
  
      Келлер заорал, ладонями хватая запястья Мэтта и оттаскивая их от своего ноющего черепа. Затем он в который раз потянулся вверх, встречая свою ладонь и горло противника. Это не помогло, и он, сжав кулак в приступе какого-то адреналинового бешенства, опять врезал в бок парню, на этот раз поворачиваясь всем телом и сметая с себя скорчившуюся тушу Уэстона. Теперь-то хозяин мог схватить лежавший неподалеку осколок, не задумываясь над тем, что никто из них, в общем-то, не нуждается в этой драке, а тем более в серьезных увечьях.  
  
      Мэтт оказался на спине, а Келлер уже держал в руках стекло, в яростном забытьи сжимая до режущей боли в руке. Не теряя драгоценных секунд, он оказался над ребрами Мэтта, без размаха делая попытку всадить тому в глаз острием осколка. Мэтт умудрился перехватить его руки, вытягивая свои, не смея зажмуриться в самый ответственный момент от страха. Все, чего он раньше боялся, потонуло в красных вспышках неконтролируемой жажды победить. Выиграть в борьбе за жизнь.   
  
      Нависая всем весом над гостем, Келлер посмотрел Мэтту в глаза, отчего-то радуясь, считая, что его победа близка. Мэтт только сдерживал его начавшие кровоточить руки, больше ему нечем было противостоять, думал парень и едва не улыбался. Но противник никак не поддавался, отталкивая откуда-то взявшимися неведомыми силами руки, покрывшиеся проступившими жилами, даже увеличения веса с помощью устойчивой опоры в виде ноги прямо у головы Мэтта не помогло хозяину.  
  
      Уэстон пыхтел, на его лбу выступили вены, но он не мог сдаться прямо сейчас, придавленный к полу тем, кто и дня бы точно не прожил в этой всей заварушке. Потому он сосредоточенно отталкивал парня, нависшего над ним с капающей кровью с рук, в которых было зажато стекло.   
  
      У него получилось, и руки с осколком резко поменяли положение, убираясь от лица Мэтта, в которое продолжал с ненавистью вглядываться Келлер, хотя не прекращали нести угрозу плоти парня на полу.  
  
      Напрягши шею и чуть приподняв голову, Мэтт оглядел пол рядом с собой в поисках каких-нибудь полезных его делу предметов. Поиски увенчались успехом, и он решился, но для того, чтобы поднять с пола нужное, ему пришлось изменить противостояние с двух рук на противостояние одной против всего целого мужика. В ту же секунду, когда вес тела Келлера был встречен только одной рукой, в бок Уэстона вперилось острие стекла, причиняя невыносимую боль и вышибая из парня болезненный крик. Но в то же время тот схватил слева от себя обломок рамы, удобно легший в ладонь, и почти одновременно вонзил в бедро Келлеру деревяшку, вызывая выкрик боли и у него.   
  
      Парень неосознанно схватился за свою ногу, дотрагиваясь до инородного тела в ней, и Мэтт повалил его от себя прочь, сам перекатываясь на больной бок, ощущая жжение, прошивающее все нервные окончания.  
  
      Келлер сделал попытку подняться, но нога его не слушалась, ему оставалось только волочить ее, придерживая рукой, то и дело падая из-за сгибающегося колена. Он отползал в противоположную от Мэтта сторону, видимо чтобы поднять брошенное на кухне, из которой они выбрались через окно, оружие.  
  
      Ощущая боль, пульсирующую в боку аккомпанементом поднявшемуся пульсу, Мэтт взял себя в руки и потихоньку поднимался. Сначала упершись руками в пол, усыпанный осколками, а затем и на колено. Он увидел медленно и с усилием удаляющегося Келлера и, держась за бок, глядя на потонувшую в крови кожу рук в последний раз, зажмурился и медленно вытащил осколок, чтобы не повредить что-нибудь жизненно важное, если оно не было повреждено до этого.  
  
      На пол с глухим звоном упала стекляшка, смешиваясь с остальным мусором, но выбиваясь из всего своим красно-кровавым цветом, но Уэстон на нее уже не смотрел. Он вновь повернулся к спине Келлера, почти преодолевшего первый дверной проем, ведущий с веранды, и, оттолкнувшись обеими ногами, побежал к нему, вталкивая через дверь и разбивая стекло на ней к стене коридора.  
  
      Чувствуя поднимающуюся волну боли все больше и больше с каждым движением, Мэтт замахнулся, встречаясь с полным злобы взглядом Келлера, ударил его по челюсти левой рукой, отталкивая уже к другой стене.  
   
      Они оказались в коридоре, который отходил прямо напротив ванной комнаты, где сидел и ждал Фрост. Мужчина выглянул из-за дверного косяка, звякнув наручниками о трубу, привстав и бесстрастно наблюдая за разворачивающейся перед ним битвой.  
  
      Он видел, что парни уже били из последних сил, но еще стояли на ногах, каждый получая по несколько ударов от противника, он также видел, что у Мэтта покрыта кровью рубашка как раз там, где у него самого было ранение. И Фрост знал, что это кровь Уэстона, хоть и видел, что его соперник сам ранен в ногу, да не чем-то там, а поломанной деревяшкой.  
  
      Оба парня оказались на полу: Келлер чуть впереди у противоположной двери от Фроста, а Уэстон чуть за ним. Это и дало последнему преимущество. Гость оперативно подполз к попытавшемуся встать хозяину и схватился за его клетчатую рубашку, повалив вновь на спину.   
  
       Мэтт зажал одним предплечьем его горло, а другим держал за шею сзади, таким образом делая захват. Келлер вырывался, дергая ногами, выкручиваясь из мокрых и скользких рук Уэстона. Но тот, не отнимая предплечья, перехватил его поудобней, прижимая к себе за плечо, а затем хватая державшей шею противника рукой за свое запястье почти намертво.  
  
      Келлер не прекратил попытки вырваться, чувствуя, как трахею прижимают к коже, как там першит и воздух уже не может просочиться, и бил Мэтта локтем, раз за разом с размаху попадая то в живот, то в пока еще целый бок.  
  
      Хватка Мэтта не ослаблялась от действий парня, он держал его, сжимал с каждой секундой сопротивляющегося все слабее Келлера со всей силы, краем глаза видя темный силуэт Фроста впереди. Тот стоя наблюдал за ним, но парень этого не знал. Он зажмурился, откинув голову на пол, не расслабляя рук и сжав зубы, когда почувствовал, насколько судорожно Келлер ловит ртом и носом воздух, но не может его глотнуть.  
  
      Рука парня давно перестала его бить, уже на одних инстинктах последними силами пытаясь оторвать от шеи захват врага, глаза его вылезли из орбит, по вискам потекла влага. А Мэтт сделал последнее усилие, мысленно умоляя свое тело сработать быстро и правильно, и с криком резко двинул своей страховочной рукой, своим предплечьем с хрустом ломая такую нереально хрупкую шею.  
  
      Уэстон тут же ощутил, как парень перестал дергаться, полностью превратившись в безжизненную куклу, но поднес свои пальцы к артерии на переломанной шее. Он не почувствовал биения, хоть его руки тряслись, но ощутил неправильно накрененную трубку трахеи внутри, которая оказалась такой не без помощи самого Мэтта.  
  
      Делая попытку глубокого вздоха, сам чуть не подавившись и не закашлявшись, Мэтт понял, что и сам страдал от нехватки воздуха, неосознанно переставая дышать во время применения силы над теперь уже мертвым Келлером.  
  
      Парень слегка оттолкнул труп, выползая из под него и глядя сверху вниз на подернутое посмертной гримасой лицо. Оно было окровавлено, подбито, но глаза на нем были открыты, словно он был живым, только не дышал. Мэтт уже пытался убить сегодня кого-то, но Фрост его отвлек. Он помог ему остановиться раньше, прежде чем стало слишком поздно. Но сейчас мужчина молчал. Молчал и смотрел на тяжело дышащего убийцу Мэтта Устона.


	12. Chapter 12

      Через весь коридор, в котором еще не улеглась пыль и словно были слышны остаточные звуки борьбы, Фрост молча смотрел на Уэстона понимающим, смиренным взглядом покровителя и одновременно познавшего вкус крови бойца.  
  
      Мэтт пытался отдышаться, продолжая видеть силуэт Фроста размытым и нечетким из-за пота, застилающего глаза, и выступивших слез. Парень решительно поднимался, опираясь на стену, подальше от лежащего тела, пусть ноги его держали плохо, а жжение в боку не давало полностью распрямиться. Он по стенке пошел вперед к ожидающему его мужчине, быстро передвигая ногами и чуть не падая.  
  
      Тобин дождался, когда Мэтт окажется ближе, и, звякнув наручниками о трубу, вытянул свободную руку, чтобы скорее крепко обхватить за локоть, уменьшая тяжесть слабому телу и ощущая отголосок боли в своем. Как только Мэтт оказывается в уверенном захвате Фроста, его колени тут же подгибаются, он чуть не теряет сознание и почти падает. Но мужчина держит его, одной рукой перемещая вес тела Уэстона на себя.  
  
      Вторая рука его до сих пор прикована к трубе у двери, и Мэтт понимает, что ему нужно доползти к мужчине ближе — чтобы быть к нему так близко, как кажется самым правильным.  
  
      В груди разрастается воронка паники, в которую будто засасывает внутренние органы и саму душу Мэтта, и он понимает, что нужно успеть — узнать, спросить, попросить, в последний раз посмотреть на шпиона…  
  
      Все еще не глядя на него, Мэтт оседает на пол, судорожно вздыхая и вздрагивая от впервые в жизни испытываемой подобной боли на каждое свое движение — не только от ранения стеклом, но и долгой драки, — он хватает мужчину за кофту и тянет его к себе. Но Фрост остается стоять на ногах, склонившись лишь к тяжело дышащему парню и облокачивая его о косяк двери. Мэтт не может взглянуть в глаза мужчине, отворачивается и смотрит на лежащее на другом конце коридора тело.  
  
      Фрост заглядывает ему в лицо, благоразумно воздерживаясь от каких бы то ни было слов, и видит боль и смятение. Парень не скрывает от него ничего, он потерян и напуган. Не быть ему супершпионом. Уэстон сам не знает, что сказать, глядя на мертвого Келлера. Он шумно выдыхает и крутит головой, словно отрицая то, что видят его глаза.  
  
      — Зачем ты… — наконец хрипит Мэтт, и в его голосе полно не просто физической боли. — Зачем ты в Кейптауне? — он посмотрел наконец прямо в глаза Фросту и в этот момент знал, что мужчина его не оставит в неведении. — Теперь ты можешь сказать… мне…  
  
      В глазах стоят слезы, и парень осторожно и больно сглатывает, смотря прямо на Тобина, разрушая стены отчуждения шпиона.  
  
      В полном молчании Фрост еще глядит на него, внутри ощущая крадущуюся ледяную дрожь. Но ум его не покрылся мешающей коркой личных симпатий, и мужчина может держать фокусированный взгляд на трясущемся Мэтте, а затем опускает его, доставая из кармана то, что он не отпускал от себя ни на дюйм, что было с ним последние 70 часов.  
  
      Вытащив небольшой пакет с обернутым в вату чипом, Тобин протянул его Мэтту, безоговорочно доверяя, пусть и стараясь держаться подальше от усложняющих задание очевидных привязанности и заботы.  
  
      — Что это? — спросил парень, беря в окровавленную руку пакет, понимая, что это что-то важное, но вот что именно… — Что это значит?  
  
      Ему больно, сознание покрыто туманом, а Фрост так ничего и не сказал, даже не дотронулся до него больше. Но прежде чем снова забрать драгоценный чип, мужчина, наконец, заговорил:  
  
      — Грязное белье. Израильская разведка собрала кое-какую информацию для шантажа, — Фрост тихо рассказывал Мэтту о том, что привело их сюда, заставило сложить голову на плаху и ждать замаха палача. Парень глядел на него, чувствуя, что все еще не закончено. — Здесь продажные агенты. Германская разведка, МИ-6…  
  
      — ЦРУ? — продолжил за него Мэтт.  
  
      — Да, — качнул головой мужчина.  
  
      — Нам надо уходить, — не раздумывая, выдохнул Уэстон, уже намереваясь подняться. На это Фрост снова кивнул, но не двинулся с места. — Мы уходить должны…  
  
      Мэтт приподнялся, ввергая себя в новую болевую спираль, расходящуюся по телу, как разводы на пруду от брошенного в него камушка, и достал из кармана бренчащие ключи от наручников, искренне радуясь внутри, что он не оставил их у Келлера.  
  
      Он отдал ключи Фросту, точно прекращая играть в «плохого полицейского». Ведь кого он обманывает? Шпион уже не был его врагом, их связь перестала походить на ту, которая была в начале их знакомства, и Уэстон готов был идти с ним до конца, предпочитая задвинуть в дальний угол сознания мысли о том, что долго с такими ранами не живут.  
  
      Мужчина цепко взял ключи, сразу же освобождая руку от оков.  
  
      — О, черт, — простонал Мэтт, понимая, что надо все-таки подниматься с пола и идти вместе с Тобином Фростом, когда тот открыл замок наручников и оставил их висеть на трубе.  
  
      Он еще раз попытался подняться, когда рука освободившегося шпиона легла ему на шею, придерживая, но вместо этого он чуть не грохнулся набок. Мужчина его успел схватить за плечо и осторожно уложил на пол боком, нависая над ослабленным и кряхтящим Мэттом.  
  
      Парень туловищем оказался в ванной, неосознанно расслабляясь, укладываясь на кафельном грязном полу и прикрывая глаза. От боли, от странного головокружения. И от ощущения в своей ладони сухой руки Фроста. Мэтт сжал ее, сразу же чувствуя впивающиеся края вылезшего из ваты чипа вместе с ледяными пальцами агента, выхватывающими сознание до смерти уставшего Уэстона из небытия.  
  
      Болезненное рычание продолжало вырываться из горла Мэтта, хоть на сколько-нибудь уменьшая ужасные ощущения, разрывающие плоть. Его прошиб холодный пот еще сильнее, но из раны уже не текла водопадом кровь, продолжая лишь просачиваться и смачивать прилипающую к ранению ткань рубашки. А Тобин прятал уставший и озабоченный взгляд под напускным стальным и жестким, глядя на парня на полу.  
  
      Фрост держал обеими руками трясущуюся ладонь мальчишки — или тот сам его схватил? — и досчитывал секунды.  
  
      Когда он начал раскрывать пальцы Уэстона своими, парень понял, зачем мужчина это делает.  
  
      — Нет, — захлебнулся он стоном. — Нет, нет… Только не нужно…  
  
      Тобин забрал из ослабевшей ладони чертов пакет, сунул в свой карман, откуда достал, и на секунду вновь взял Мэтта за руку, когда тот попытался его остановить за штанину, ощущая боль под ребрами, не там, куда пришелся выстрел.  
  
      — Нет…нет, — он вновь потянулся к уже поднявшемуся Тобину, пробуя найти хотя бы ткань одежды, чтобы задержать. — Только…только не бросай меня здесь.  
  
      Мужчина сделал шаг, оказываясь по другую сторону от ванной комнаты, в которой он сидел по приказу Уэстона.  
  
      — Пожалуйста…  
  
      В его пальцах еще была сила, и это помогло слегка продвинуться прямо на спине, потому что Фрост не рассоединял насильно в этот раз хватку парня, зная, что таким образом тот не уйдет и будет спокойно лежать на месте. И вот, ткань выскользнула от Мэтта, обдавая одиночеством, как холодным ветром, сразу же.  
  
      Он с силой поднял голову, напрягая шею, и не увидел ничего, кроме только что исчезнувшей спины в черной кофте.  
  
      Фрост его покинул и заставил отдуваться одному. Выкарабкиваться в одиночку из самим собой вырытой могилы.  
  
      Мэтт опустил голову на кафель и почувствовал, как на него лавиной обрушивается вся боль, отошедшая на задний план из-за желания подняться и уйти вместе со шпионом. Парень повернул лицо к полу, продолжая тяжело дышать, и даже уже не понимал, что перед глазами темень не потому, что он на переправе на тот свет, а потому, что веки сами собой закрылись, погружая все уставшие клеточки тела в необходимую сейчас дрему.  
  


***

  
  
      Мэтт очнулся от пробившего бок спазма и тут же переместил к ране руки, натыкаясь на едва засохшую и потвердевшую футболку, которая была под уже отсутствующей рубашкой.  
  
      Абсолютно все в его теле болело: ноги, руки, голова, даже чертов язык он умудрился прикусить, воюя с хозяином квартиры.  
  
      Он вспомнил, где находится, сразу же, но то, что сбоку от него на кровати сидела знакомая фигура белого мужчины, костюм которого явно никогда не бывал в передряге, сразу увидеть не удалось. Мужчина на кровати повернул голову на движение и попытался определить на глаз состояние парня.  
  
      — Мэтт, — тихо позвал он. — Эй…  
  
      Дэвид заглянул парню в лицо и встретился усталым взглядом с проснувшимся Мэтта. Потом он накрыл лежащую на покрывале руку своей, но все, что ощущал теперь Уэстон, было разбившимся и сломанным камнем, задвинутым в тяжелую стену недоверия.  
  
      Пока Мэтт был без сознания, Дэвид просто ждал. В доме не было следов Фроста, не было даже намека на то, _что_ тот таскал с собой еще от консульства. И мужчине оставалось только выманить преданного песика косточкой в виде сказочной жизни после поимки беглого и ушлого преступника.   
  
      — Как ты? — так же почти шепотом спросил Дэвид и придвинулся ближе. — Я тобой горжусь.  
  
      Уэстон молчал, а Барлоу перекинул через него руку и еще чуть ниже опустился, глядя в лицо с непривычно взволнованным выражением.  
  
      — Ты такое провернул, — он качнул головой, а затем продолжил: — Ты будешь хорошим оперативником.   
  
      Мэтт судорожно, но тихо втянул воздух ртом.   
  
      — Где Фрост? — голос и не думал слушаться его, скрипя ржавыми качелями даже в шепоте.  
  
      — Удрал, — повернув головой в сторону двери, почти выплюнул Дэвид. — Тут все разгромлено. Кровище повсюду, — он вернул взгляд полный надежды к парню. — Он ранен или…?  
  
      В первую секунду внутри Мэтта что-то рухнуло в бездонную яму, полную осколков, таких же, которые ранили самого парня. Но это было невозможно. Дэвид бы не спрашивал, он бы сам нашел тело Фроста без всякой возни. И Мэтт осторожно выдохнул, боясь сделать или сказать что-то не то, что повлечет за собой еще чьи-либо беды. Но Дэвид неожиданно свернул в другую сторону:  
  
      — Он прикончил Келлера, — словно выстрел пробило в ухе.  
  
      —Нет…Это я его убил.  
  
      Парень сказал это и поднял взгляд, глядя четко глаза в глаза Дэвиду — его наставнику, помощнику, все это время носящемуся с ним курицей-наседкой. Мужчина качнул головой, опустив ее и посмотрев на свою руку, что-то обдумывая. И когда он говорил, он уже знал, что нужно предпринимать.  
  
      — Фрост задушил Келлера. И Линклейтер грохнул, — после некоторой паузы продолжил он, прекращая нависать над парнем.  
  
      Каким-то невидимым выключателем в мозгах Мэтта щелкнула последняя фраза мужчины. Он слегка нахмурил брови, вдумываясь и собирая по ниточкам холст событий, произошедших ранее. О Линклейтер не было слышно давно. И точно не от Фроста.  
  
      — Он тебе рассказывал что-нибудь? — Дэвид решил начать выуживать информацию из слабого сейчас парня, не задумываясь над тем, как звучит. — Что ему было нужно? Или у него что было?  
  
      Голос, ставший на тон выше, раздался в раскалывающейся голове Уэстона предостерегающей сиреной, однако губы его сами сложились в слово:  
  
      — Файл…  
  
      — Файл? — переспросил Дэвид и опять пригнулся, чтобы лучше слышать мямлящего недоагента.  
  
      — В котором есть ты.  
  
      Дэвиду сначала показалось, что он ослышался, но прямой взгляд Мэтта остался ледяным ножом в его висках. Он поджал губу и приподнял брови, покачивая головой.  
  
      — И еще масса других людей. Очень важных, — он задвигался на кровати, оглядываясь на входную дверь словно по наитию — ощущая чужое присутствие, а особенно после своего признания.  
  
      Но за дверью действительно кто-то был. Барлоу кивнул, и в комнату зашел мужчина в черном. Мэтт тут же вспомнил его. Именно он гнался за ними с Фростом, когда они были в Ланге. Парень перенес взгляд обратно на Дэвида, и ему захотелось как следует врезать и этому лживому ублюдку. Они были заодно. А он сам привел их к Фросту…  
  
      Варгас подошел к кровати со стороны Дэвида и взял кувшин с водой со стойки, налил в стакан и отошел назад.  
  
      — Послушай, — вступил Барлоу, — что бы ты предпринял, если б кто-то наблюдал за каждым твоим поступком? За каждым. Самым неблаговидным. А такие у всех бывают, можешь мне поверить, — он не пытался оправдывать свои методы и действия, он просто показывал, как это может выглядеть с другой стороны. — И потом бы прибег к шантажу?  
  
      Уэстон на него смотрел, не отрываясь, и губы его побледнели, а желваки ходили ходуном.  
  
      — Ты бы сделал то, что должен, — почти прошипел Дэвид, за секунду темнея глазами. — Ты бы его остановил.  
  
      Он медленно отодвинулся, не разрывая зрительного контакта, и Мэтту так хотелось хотя бы презрительно плюнуть ему в лицо…  
  
      Опустив голову и тяжко вздохнув, словно приходя в себя и возвращаясь в старую, не сброшенную шкуру, Дэвид требовательно спросил:  
  
      — Ну и где тот файл?  
  
      Даже было как-то смешно. Он правда думает, что Мэтт ему все расскажет?   
  
      Их взаимную тишину прервал раскроивший почти трясущийся воздух выстрел, раздавшийся одновременно ото всюду. Варгас тотчас вскочил с места на противоположной стороне комнаты и, схватив и перезарядив пушку, вышел. Но Дэвид так и остался на месте, беззвучно распределяя роли в командной игре на их поле. Он повернулся к парню и снова повысил голос:  
  
      — Мэтт, файл! Говори, где файл!  
  
      — Ты покойник, — Уэстон даже не думал попридержать язык, будто бы чувствуя ветерок от занесенного палачом топора.   
  
      — А-а, — словно прорычал мужчина, — удивил.  
  
      Послышались шаги, и в дверном проеме вновь показался Варгас, который предупредил:  
  
      — Фрост здесь.  
  
      Дэвид поднялся с кровати, ставшей на пару сотен фунтов легче для Мэтта, и вышел вслед за наемником, который уже целился в проемы и повороты коридора. Он достал свое оружие и повернул в противоположную от Варгаса сторону, заглянув в первую комнату и обнаружив там труп одного из своих с простреленным животом и валяющимся рядом автоматом.  
  
      В конце коридора из открытой двери виднелся столп огня. Мужчина ступал осторожно, но опустил пистолет и приоткрыл вторую ставню двери, чтобы выйти на улицу. Горели две груды стогов сена, виляя огненными хвостами по велению слабого ветра.  
  
      Барлоу подошел ближе, осматриваясь, пытаясь заметить какое-нибудь движение. Потому он упустил момент, как резко вздулся капот припаркованного близ стогов джипа. Машина взорвалась, отбрасывая мужчину волной горящего воздуха сквозь деревянный забор обратно к дому и полосуя обломками.   
  
      В это время Варгас был на кухне. Услышав взрыв, он побежал к тому же выходу, встречаясь с одним из подчиненных, который вбежал на шум с главного входа. Последний умудрился чуть не выстрелить в Варгаса, но сразу же опустил пистолет, отрицательно мотая головой: Фроста нигде нет.  
  
      Варгас дал ему команду идти вперед, и мужчина, выставив оружие заново, пошел перед ним, опережая где-то на три шага. Подчиненный осторожно шел, проверяя первый дверной проем, Варгас на секунду отвернулся, и Фрост каким-то чудом успел именно в этот момент выйти из следующей комнаты с трупом и пристрелить пешку, переходя на другую сторону коридора двумя шагами.  
  
      Наемник выстрелил всего на мгновение позже, но упустил мишень, попадая по дверному косяку в конце коридора.  
  
      Тело упало прямо в проем двери в комнату, где находился Мэтт, который, чувствуя, что сейчас все снова начнется, попробовал встать с кровати. Рядом с рухнувшим мужчиной обнаружился заряженный пистолет.  
  
      Варгас прицелился в тот угол, за которым скрылся чернокожий мужчина, но Фрост снова сработал неожиданно, выходя из временного прикрытия и стреляя, можно сказать, наугад по наемнику.  
  
      Пуля мгновенно прошила ему плечо, и Варгас, не успев выстрелить и выронив пушку, схватился за ранение, приваливаясь к стене другим боком. Фрост подходил к нему, даже не поднимая пистолета.  
  
      А вот Мэтт в комнате уже сполз на пол и схватил оружие мертвеца своей липкой окровавленной рукой. Все его тело горело, эпицентром сосредотачивая агонию в порванном боку. Он стоял на одном колене, опираясь на здоровую сторону тела, и ему оставалось только воспользоваться всеми запасами адреналина, чтобы придти на помощь Фросту.  
  
      В коридоре пока было тихо. Тобин подошел к чуть не скулящему Варгасу, смотря на наемника сверху вниз. Витающие в воздухе победные волны самосознания Фроста захватили его, и только боги знают, чего ему стоило сейчас не прикончить раненного мужчину прямо на месте.  
  
      Тот судорожно дышал, явно испытывая с каждой секундой все больше боли, и выглядел так жалко, что удивительно было, что он не вымаливал пощады.  
  
      Фрост еще несколько секунд посмотрел на наемника, а затем развернулся и сделал пару шагов от него. Облегченного выражения лица Варгас скрыть даже не пытался. Но это было бессмысленно. Фрост повернулся и с нескрываемой ненавистью выпустил пулю в грудную клетку мужчине в черном.   
  
      Закончить с этим наемником было несказанно просто. Шпион пошел дальше, опустив пистолет, зная, где оставил мальца приходить в себя. На растерзание этим гадюкам из Управления. Он зашел в комнату с еле живым на полу Мэттом.  
  
      Сердце его пропустило удар, когда он увидел болезненное и окровавленное лицо парня. Он вновь ощутил колючую вину, схватившую его за горло, но виду не подал, продолжая играть отпетого гангстера без чувств и желаний жить для кого-то.  
  
      Взгляд Уэстона снизу вверх отличался от такого же взгляда только что убитого Варгаса. Мэтт не просто был ранен и чувствовал всеми частями тела эту адскую пульсацию, вместе с этим он смотрел на Фроста облегченно, заворожено и, провалиться шпиону сквозь землю, влюбленно.   
  
      — Идем, — сказал он чуть слышно и развернулся, собираясь покинуть комнату первым.   
  
      Он должен научиться быть сильным. Должен преодолеть свою боль. Этому учил сейчас Фрост, и этому учился сейчас Уэстон.  
  
      Тобин не успел даже скрыться за стеной, как звук выстрела почти оглушил их обоих.


	13. Chapter 13

      Ноги Фроста не выдержали и, пошатнувшись, он опустился на пол, по пути хватаясь за стену.  
  
      С противоположного выхода показался силуэт человека, продолжающего держать пистолет наготове. Тобин прислонился спиной к стене, удивительным образом не лишаясь сознания сразу же. Слишком много он сегодня получил дырок в теле.  
  
      Шатаясь и чуть не ломая деревянные ставни входной двери, в коридор завалился Барлоу. Живой, не сказать, что целый, но в чертовом порядке. Он продолжал целиться в мужчину на полу, явно намереваясь высказать своему заветному призу все, что он о нем думает.  
  
      Пройдя ближе, почти вплотную, он, казалось, даже не заметил своего протеже в комнате, тоже не имеющего возможность подняться на ноги и совершить возмездие. Фрост смотрел на Дэвида и видел лишь адово отродье, выбравшееся с того света, чтобы принести боль и смерть на этот. Тяжело дыша, Барлоу торжествующе улыбался, покачиваясь и сверкая свежим ожогом во всю половину лица.  
  
      Он, наконец, оторвался от созерцания теряющего силы Фроста и перевел блестящие глаза на Уэстона, повернув голову в сторону комнаты сбоку.  
  
      — Мы его сделали! — обратился он к парню шелестящим голосом. — Чертовски…  
  
      Не дав договорить монолог, Мэтт нажал на спусковой крюк и выстрелил в Дэвида, ненавидя всей душой эту мразь, не желая больше слушать его мерзкий голос, обращенный к нему, как к соратнику.  
  
      Вскрикнув, Барлоу отлетел к противоположной стене, уже больше не разговаривая и не шевелясь, оставаясь мешком гниющей картошки лежать у ног истекающего кровью Тобина Фроста.  
  
      Мэтт, позабыв о боли, пополз к выходу: увидеть Фроста, удостовериться, что тот еще жив, что он цел и невредим, просто молчит и не показывается.  
  
      Напрягая руки и ноги, стараясь не тревожить рану на животе, он все-таки поднялся на ноги, чувствуя вернувшееся головокружение от большой потери крови, и, почти что перешагнув убитого приспешника, оказался напротив шпиона, сев совсем близко к нему.  
  
      Тот встретил его отвернувшимся лицом, покрытым испариной. Парень пытался заглянуть к нему в глаза, но Тобин крутил головой, не видя перед собой обеспокоенного выражения мальца.  
  
      Больше не желая тянуть, Мэтт взял его лицо в руки и повернул к себе. В глазах его плескался испуг. Каждый раз, возвращаясь к этому мужчине, он чувствовал опасность и неизбежность. И сейчас, когда Фрост не поднимал своего взгляда, эти чувства усилились стократ.  
  
      Мужчина дышал сорвано, через раз — видно были задеты легкие, — кожа покрылась липким потом. Он глянул в глаза Мэтту и слабо усмехнулся, практически прошептав:  
  
      — Чувствуешь, как…пахнет словно…словно Пинотаж. Очень хорошее вино. Долго зреет. Пинотаж — это прекрасно…  
  
      Мэтт смотрел на него, не зная, что говорить, что делать. Он видел в сузившихся зрачках Тобина какое-то спокойствие и снова был будто под действием гипноза, не позволяющего отойти или что-то предпринять.  
  
      Пальцы Фроста шевельнулись и вытащили из карманов пакет с чипом. Он отнял руки парня от своего лица и, ощутив болезненные уколы везде, где только можно, всунул в раскрытую ладонь Уэстона такой важный и одновременно уже ненужный сейчас файл.  
  
      — Мэтт, — закрыл он пальцами парня пакет и откинул голову назад к стене, — Мэтти… Прошу, только не потеряй… Это куча денег.  
  
       Фрост говорил слабо, с каждой секундой ощущая все сильнее холод, покрывающий его изнутри. В уголке закрытых глаз мужчины собиралась соленая влага, но вслух он слегка усмехнулся:  
  
      — Куча денег. Ты хороший парень, Мэтти… Ты хороший…  
  
      Сердце Уэстона громко стучало где-то в горле, не давая вымолвить и словечка. Он бесшумно ревел, не в силах отрицать такую приближающуюся кончину мужчины, который привел его сюда и был с ним, позволяя учиться жить, убивать и любить.  
  
      — Ты знаешь, кто ты, — Фрост сделал попытку продолжить, но не смог, чувствуя припадок где-то в области легких. Он пропустил очередной вздох и приоткрыл глаза.  
  
      — Эй…  
  
      Мэтт придвинулся еще ближе, хватая Фроста за кофту, а затем и за шею, легко поглаживая большим пальцем. Он сам сейчас был не далек от смерти от удушения, а не от кровяной недостаточности. Уэстон с шумом втянул воздух, будто собираясь что-то сказать, но шпион одним лишь своим взглядом не дал ему, и парень продолжал молчать.  
  
      — Я знаю, что ты — не я, — Тобин припомнил эту фразу после их побега, обращенную к нему. И подумал, что сейчас как раз тот момент, чтобы высказать благодарность парню — по-своему — и напутствие. — Ты лучше меня, только… Нет, ничего, просто будь лучше, чем я.  
  
      В тишине помещения раздался мальчишечий всхлип, а из глаз мужчины по темнокожей щеке потекла слеза, скрываясь в крупных каплях пота.  
  
      — Ты должен пообещать мне.  
  
      — Да, обещаю, — Мэтт опустил взгляд ненадолго, но, отвечая дрожащим голосом, поднял его, стараясь не упустить ни единой секунды этого прощания.  
  
      — Н…надо…надо идти.  
  
      Фрост говорил это еще тише, мечась головой по стене, сбрасывая горячую ладонь парня со своей шеи.  
  
      — Идем, — сказал он, приподнимаясь и одновременно опуская голову, прикрывая глаза, — я должен встать… Мне бы только встать, и мы пойдем.  
  
      — Ты…ты лучше сиди. Сиди…— прошептал Уэстон, поглаживая предплечье мужчины, шмыгая носом.  
  
      — Да…  
  
      — Ты сиди…сиди… Эй…  
  
      Фрост больше не делал попыток встать и не говорил ничего. Мэтт прикоснулся к его лицу ладонями, мягко хватая и поднимая голову. Глаза Фроста были закрыты, дыхания больше не было слышно через приоткрытый рот.  
  
      Что-то внутри Мэтта сломалось, полностью разбилось и утонуло в гадкой трясине из страха, вины и той печали, когда знаешь, что больше не получишь то, чего хочется сильнее всего на свете.  
  
      — Нет… — Мэтт тряхнул его лицо. — Нет… Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет!  
  
      Тобин Фрост не отвечал, безвольно оседая в руках парня. Тот продолжал шептать отрицания, сжимая пальцы на щеках Фроста, чувствуя на своих катящиеся и оставляющие влажные дорожки слезы.  
  
      —Нет! — вновь выкрикнул он, прикладывая свой лоб ко лбу Фроста — все еще горячему и такому живому. — Этого не может быть…нет…  
  
      Мэтт больно зажмурился, сжимая зубы и тяжело дыша, продолжая касаться головы мужчины и поглаживая по мягким кучерявым волосам. Он не мог ни о чем сейчас думать, кроме тела перед собой. Того сильного и пусть потрепанного со временем тела, которое лишилось самого важного, оставив Мэтта быть единственным живым в этом доме.  
  
      Он повернул головой в одну сторону, потом в другую и, зацепив взглядом рядом лежащий труп, поднялся на ноги.  
  
      — Сукин сын! — снова крикнул Уэстон и выстрелил пару раз в спину валяющемуся Дэвиду. Тот так и не шевельнулся, лишь красные пятна тотчас показались на местах попадания пули, вишнями расцветая на сером пиджаке.  
  
      По-прежнему восстанавливая дыхание, шмыгая носом и плача, Мэтт посмотрел на свою руку, в которой был зажат чип, отданный Фростом. Он вытер тыльной стороной этой руки нос и глаза, приходя в себя.  
  
      Глянув на сидящего у стены шпиона в последний раз и спрятав пушку за поясом, парень пошел к выходу, сжимая в одной руке чип, а другой — прорезанный бок, который до сих пор болезненно пульсировал, но уже меньше.  
  
      В доме было много крови, как и сказал Дэвид. Несколько трупов, куча разнесенных в хлам комнат и всего лишь один выживший, который знает, куда нужно идти дальше.  
  


***

  
  
      Спустя несколько дней восстановления в больнице и непрерывного печатания рапорта на больничной койке уже в штате Виргиния, Мэтт сидел перед Уитфордом в офисе Лэнгли, не проронив ни слова после приветствия.  
  
      Начальник дочитывал перед ним лично последние страницы документа, покачивая головой и порой облизывая палец, чтобы лучше переворачивались листы.  
  
      — Вот так…это все и случилось, — нарушил он долгую тишину, когда увидел, что мужчина дошел до конечной страницы.  
  
      Уитфорд снял очки и, выдохнув, откинулся на спинку кресла, в котором сидел.  
  
      — Ну понятно, что в этой ситуации надо соблюдать определенную деликатность, — он вежливо посмотрел на Уэстона. — Кто-нибудь уже видел ваш отчет?  
  
      Мэтт помотал головой, ощущая странное пощипывание в позвоночнике.  
  
      — Нет, сэр. Еще нет, — ответил он.  
  
      — Мэтт, уверен, вас не удивит, что в этом отчете придется кое-что подправить в интересах безопасности.  
  
      — Что именно, сэр?  
  
      — Скажем… Дэвид Барлоу не может нести ответственность за то, что произошло, — он глянул на парня перед собой так, что тому почувствовалось столько давления, сколько бы не было даже на глубине Марианской впадины. — Нам просто не нужен такой скандал.  
  
      — Но мы с вами оба знаем, сэр, что это правда.  
  
      — Правда людям больше не нужна. Столько мороки с ней. По ночам не уснешь, — мужчина сам не знал, что Уэстон больше не тот трясущийся кролик, что перед шипением удава пускается наутек.  
  
      Мэтт сидел перед начальником, глядя на него пусть и непонимающе, но с той долей разочарованности, которую точно не хочется скрывать. Уитфорд, казалось, этого не замечал и помахивал очками.  
  
      — Я вот что намерен предпринять, Мэтт. Я считаю, что вас здорово недооценивали, и буду рекомендовать вас на должность старшего офицера-оперативника. Если вы этого еще хотите.  
  
      — Это щедрое предложение…сэр, — он чуть не забыл использовать нужное слово в конце и, моргнув, сразу же исправился.  
  
      — Только сначала проясните для меня одну вещь.  
  
      — Хорошо.  
  
      —У Фроста могла быть ценная развед информация, — парень пропустил удар сердца, услыхав знакомее имя. — Файл, — на этом месте уже Мэтт сжал руку в кулак. — Вы не отразили это в своем отчете.  
  
      Пока они играли в гляделки, Уэстон все думал, как же ему прямо сейчас не удариться в объяснения, попутно обвиняя высокопоставленного человека во всех грехах былого события. И пришел он сюда уж точно не за повышением.  
  
      — А что было в этом файле? — спросил он, поджав нижнюю губу.  
  
      — То, что могло нанести серьезный ущерб не только управлению, но и нашим союзникам.  
  
      — Не понимаю, с какой стати Фросту об этом со мной говорить, — он сощурил глаза, создавая видимость того, что действительно не понимает.  
  
      Уитфорд не переставал наблюдать за реакциями Мэтта Уэстона и, решив дать последний шанс парню, на этот раз чуть слышно выдохнул, расправив морщины на лбу.  
  
      — Да, пожалуй, вы правы, — он заполнил тишину постукиванием очков о стол, пока малец смотрел на него побитым щенком. — Тем не менее, вы должны сознавать, что если этот файл где-то всплывет, то человек, повинный в этом, будет…  
  
      — Он будет арестован, сэр, — закончил фразу Мэтт.  
  
      — Он будет убит, — отрезанное предложение должно было выбить из колеи Уэстона. А острый взгляд из-под седых бровей должен был пригвоздить парня к месту сразу же, развязав язык. — Потому что он наживет врагов в спецслужбах по всему миру. А для ЦРУ это будет второй Тобин Фрост.  
  
      Настолько сильной гордости за погибшего он еще не ощущал. Мэтт мимолетно вспомнил свое первое впечатление о связанном в допросной опаснейшем предателе разведки США и заставил себя не сломаться под воспоминаниями прямо здесь. Он покачал головой, прежде чем сказать:  
  
      — Фрост ни о каком файле не говорил.  
  
      Эта пауза была дольше остальных. Можно было слышать, как за дверью кто-то говорит по телефону и непрерывно бежит секундная стрелка на наручных часах начальника.  
  
      — Хорошо, сынок, — наконец сказал Уитфорд, откладывая очки на стол. — Отдохни пару деньков, а со следующей недели приступишь.  
  
      —Благодарю вас, — парень приподнялся с места, протягивая сопревшую руку для рукопожатия. Он смотрел прямо в глаза боссу и почти видел там предстоящую угрозу, которой и толики не прозвучало в словах.  
  
      — И… подумай о нашем разговоре еще раз, — застало Уэстона в дверях.  
  
      — Подумаю. Дальше уж я сам, сэр.  
  
      Мэтт прикрыл за собой дверь, напоследок глядя в усталое выражение лица, и теперь он уже точно был уверен, что в этот раз ошибку, доверившись агентству, он совершать не намерен. Он знал только одного человека, кому мог доверять.  
  


***

  
  
      Он провел несколько недель в поисках. Забрался во всевозможные архивы и самые темные уголки своей памяти, чтобы найти ее.  
  
      Он узнал, что она вернулась в Париж, переехала к сестре и возобновила учебу. Сестру было найти проще, гораздо сложнее — вникнуть в ее расписание и найти время, чтобы раскрыть себя.  
  
      Чувство вины было ему путеводной звездой. Он любил ее раньше, это правда. По крайней мере, он был готов ее защищать и покинуть в нужный момент, чтобы не подвергать опасности. И сейчас, следуя своим уже таким давним мечтам, он нагнал ее здесь. Где всегда хотел побывать и начать новую жизнь. Все с чистого листа. А в нынешней ситуации, это как нельзя кстати.  
  
      В утро субботы он сидел в ресторанчике на Монмантре, неподалеку от Сакре-Кёр. После огромного скандала в ЦРУ и МИ-6, а также Разведки Германии, он решил покинуть старую и предложенную должности и, купив билет в один конец, он полетел в Париж прямо из Лэнгли.  
  
      Анонимность совершенного действия прямо в дверях Управления позволила ему выбраться из страны без проблем и лишнего шума. Но то, что он помог родной стране и нескольким другим, не могло покинуть его сознания, потому что это должно было оставаться секретом и самой страшной тайной.  
  
      Как и его связь с Фростом.  
  
      И пусть сейчас он был на полпути к панической атаке от предстоящей встречи с Аной, сидя тут в новом костюме, он не мог из головы выбросить шпиона, в которого влюбился так глупо и которого потерял так скоро.  
  
      Фрост мертв. И уже не надо думать о том, куда ведут поцелуи с мужчинами.  
  
      Фрост заставил его сосать, но он к нему не испытывал ненависти.  
  
      Фрост решил спасти мир от опасности и спас одного парня, который взамен дал ему много больше.  
  
      Фрост стоял за спиной Мэтта, ожидая, когда тот устанет дожидаться Ану, которая сегодня не придет.  
  
      Фрост был профессионалом, но не смог вовремя свернуть, когда на пути появилось что-то, что врезалось в его сердце и голову стремительнее пули.  
  
      И когда Уэстон наконец повернулся, Фрост знал, что их новый шанс — это лучшее, что могло с ним случиться.


End file.
